Forgive us, we're young
by Valouw
Summary: L'histoire de leur amitié... saupoudrée d'amours, de joies, de cris, de pleurs, de désenchantements, de rêves, de promesses, de peines, de sourires, de victoires, de défaites, de trahisons, de problèmes de réputation, de paris, de chatons, d'oiseaux, de blaireaux et de serpents. / Sept années, sept chapitres. / Pas de slash.
1. Première année

Poussée par une inspiration assez subite (et la deuxième partie est à moitié écrite, ce qui est déjà une bonne avance me concernant), j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur une amitié entre minis Malefoy et Potter, comment elle aurait commencé, pourquoi, et où ça les mènerait pendant sept ans à Poudlard.

Cette fiction est totalement indépendante de ce que j'ai pu écrire avant sur eux dans d'autres OS ou fictions, même si on va retrouver à peu près les mêmes personnalités ou caractères... enfin, vous verrez ! La deuxième partie sera beaucoup plus riche en différents POV, et si dans cette partie, il y en a peu, c'était pour bien situer les deux personnages.

Ah. Et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me mettre dans la peau d'un enfant de onze ans, donc n'hésitez franchement pas à balancer des critiques. Merlin sait que j'en ai bien besoin !

Et le titre vient de la chanson "Young", reprise par James Arthur, elle est tout simplement sublimissime. (L'inspiration me faisait cruellement défaut pour le titre, désolé, si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse :D)

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**FORGIVE US, WE'RE YOUNG**

PARTIE I

* * *

"On rencontre quelques fois son destin sur la route qu'on a pris pour l'éviter" - _Sur la route._

* * *

**Septembre 2017**

Albus mâchonna silencieusement une Chocogrenouille, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le bavardage incessant de sa cousine Rose qui formulait déjà tous ses plans pour les sept années à venir. Les matières qu'elle allait choisir à partir de la troisième année, les options qu'elle songerait à abandonner en sixième, la place à la bibliothèque dans un coin que sa mère lui avait conseillé et qu'elle ferait sien dès le début de l'année. Rose "Rosie" Weasley était comme ça, toujours prévoyante, parfois un peu exaspérante.

Un peu d'imprévu ne faisait jamais trop de mal, non ?

Sans le moindre toute possible, c'était bien une Granger. Seule la couleur de ses cheveux et sa capacité à manger pour trois prouvait son appartenance à la famille Weasley. D'ailleurs Rose n'avait pas une seule tâche de rousseur, alors qu'Hugo, qui était pourtant un petit brun, en avait le haut des joues constellées.

Victoire était déjà passée leur faire un salut dans leur compartiment, rejoignant très vite ses amies de Serdaigle, ses grands yeux bleus humides, sûrement dus au fait qu'elle venait de dire au revoir à Teddy Lupin. James, en bon fouineur, digne héritier de leur grand-père s'il en croyait leur père, l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser leur grand frère de coeur, le filleul de leur père. Et d'ailleurs, quant à lui, il s'amusait déjà à faire des farces aux nouveaux élèves, accompagné de leur cousin et meilleur ami depuis les couches-culottes : Fred II Weasley.

Secouant la tête en pensant à eux, Albus songea pour la énième fois que leurs parents, dans leur désir de rendre hommage aux morts ou à leur famille, en avaient fait un peu trop. James Sirius, Lily Luna – qui était la seule à porter un deuxième prénom d'une personne vivante de leur entourage -, Fred, Molly, ... Un héritage un peu trop lourd à porter pour tous.

James avait essayé de faire fi de la réputation de son grand-père qu'il avait apprise des fantômes et tableaux de Poudlard ainsi que de son propre père, mais le sang avait vite repris le dessus. Fred était celui qui était le plus touché par son prénom, Oncles Georges l'avait toujours vu comme un frère plus qu'un fils, et était bien trop indulgent avec lui jusqu'à ce que Roxanne naisse et ne lui fasse prendre conscience que Fred était un _fils_ et non un jumeau. Mais lui aussi avait ça dans le sang, les farces et les attrapes. Il y était né et y vivait. Roxanne le suivait assez bien sur ce chemin, évidemment, même si elle possédait plus de traits de sa mère. Lily n'avait pas encore montré qui elle était vraiment, mais avec deux grands frères dont l'aîné était plus que turbulent, Lily était une future grande gueule en puissance -surtout quand on voyait la mère qu'ils avaient, Ginny Weasley n'était sûrement pas une personne à contrarier... -, Molly ne s'en faisait pas trop pour son prénom, elle avait grandi tranquillement entre un père un peu trop sérieux et une mère qui étrangement était tout son contraire, libérée, extravertie et la langue pas dans sa poche.

Et tant qu'à lui, Albus Severus, il portait aussi une certaine réputation. Ajouté au nom Potter, ces deux prénoms semblaient lui donner déjà un destin. Par leur faute, Albus avait toujours cru qu'il lui faudrait se comporter comme quelqu'un de sage, de discipliné, de doué. Peut-être même un peu froid. Dumbledore et Rogue en une seule personne.

Mais ça ne lui correspondait pas au fond. Il rêvait de pouvoir s'exprimer tout comme James, d'être aussi peu concerné par les règlements, par les remontrances, les sermons, aussi peu inquiété par le regard que les autres pourraient avoir sur lui. Il y avait cette flamme en lui qui ne demandait qu'à le magnifier tout entier. Albus voulait être beaucoup plus qu'un Potter, beaucoup plus que le fils d'un Héros qui lui aurait donné les deux prénoms des deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard, beaucoup plus que la simple image de lui que le monde lui avait déjà attribué.

-On arrive, Al ! Ça y est ! S'enthousiasma Rose, ses joues rosies, ses cheveux roux voletant sauvages autour de son visage juvénile.

Deux autres premières années qui avaient élu domicile dans leur compartiment souriaient de toutes leurs dents, les yeux émerveillés.

Le jeune Potter esquissa un sourire. Peut-être bien que Poudlard allait l'aider à trouver qui il était réellement. Et tant pis si c'était à Gryffondor ou Serpentard, toute maison serait bonne, le Choixpeau déciderait. Albus ne voulait pas réclamer de maison, son souhait le plus cher était de se connaître lui-même, et quel meilleur début que de laisser la décision à un tiers qui saurait lire au fond de lui ?

Lui dire s'il était quelqu'un de courageux ? Une fois, il avait sauvé Lily d'une chouette un peu trop agressive avec une petite égratignure en cadeau.

Lui dire s'il savait faire preuve de sagesse ? A bien y réfléchir, ça lui arrivait, oui. Surtout avec James Potter comme grand frère, il se devait de le modérer de temps en temps. Quand il y parvenait, bien sûr.

Lui dire s'il était quelqu'un de profondément loyal ? En grande partie, sans hésitation. Après, si il devait éviter de se faire disputer pour la bêtise d'un de ses autres cousins, il les dénonçait. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

Lui dire s'il savait arriver à ses fins, quelque soit les moyens ? C'était également une de ses caractéristiques. Quand il devait aider Lily, Hugo et Dominique à arriver au gâteau au chocolat des anniversaires sans se faire prendre par les adultes, il savait élaborer des plans qui frisaient le génie, sans modestie aucune.

-Prêt à découvrir Poudlard, Al ? S'enquit une voix amusée à la porte de leur compartiment.

James l'observait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur son torse. A treize ans, il respirait déjà une suffisance et une arrogance peu commune, et était une incroyable tête brûlée. Mais Albus savait que quoiqu'il se passerait dans leurs vies, du haut de ses onze ans, que James serait toujours là pour lui même s'ils devaient être éloignés par quoique ce soit.

-Attention au calamar Al, parfois il attrape un ou deux élèves qu'il juge non-méritant de Poudlard, se moqua son frère avant de disparaître en une touffe de cheveux d'un brun foncé, tirant sur le noir, suivi de Fred qui lui adressa un grand signe encourageant.

En réalité, James Sirius Potter portait admirablement bien son prénom. Le sang, et la compagnie abusive de Fred II, toujours fourrés dans l'atelier d'Oncles Georges, avait contribué à son caractère et sa personnalité. Et le mélange était explosif, faisant des ravages à Poudlard.

Un des élèves de leur compartiment, une petite blonde toute menue, toute frêle, qui leur avait dit s'appeler Betty Clavell, sursauta et leur adressa à Rose et lui un regard inquiet. Disait-il vrai ? Avec une petite moue, Albus rassura la petite d'un signe de tête négatif et blasé. Près d'elle, une autre blonde au regard méprisant et hautain se moqua silencieusement de la craintive. Comment avait-elle dit s'appeler déjà ? Ah oui, Angel Nott. De son prénom, elle n'en portait que le physique, mais Albus discernait déjà – avec l'expérience de son jeune âge – un caractère difficile et loin d'être angélique. Et puis avec le nom qu'elle portait, c'était une Sang Pur sans aucun doute.

-Tu penses qu'on va aller dans quelle maison ? Demanda Rose, un peu de crainte dans la voix.

Combien de fois lui avait-elle posé la question depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard ? Peut-être un millier de fois... Lassé, Albus replia ses jambes et soupira, pensif.

-Papa m'a dit que le Choixpeau tenait compte de tes choix, répondit calmement Albus.

Même s'il recommençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Voilà que ses démons qu'il venait tout juste de calmer revenaient le hanter. Jusqu'à son passage dans le Choixpeau, il était dans le flou le plus complet, et le stress qu'il ressentait l'étouffait presque. Albus Dumbledore avait été à Gryffondor et Severus Rogue à Serpentard. Comment son père avait-il pu lui donner deux prénoms si différents l'un de l'autre dans leur signification, dans leur représentation ? Avec une famille comme la sienne, il aurait dû suivre tout simplement le chemin de Gryffondor. Tout comme James. Tout comme Fred II.

Mais au fond, bien au fond, Albus ne s'était jamais senti lion. Depuis petit, il avait toujours privilégié la ruse à la tactique de foncer dans le tas de son frère aîné. Quant à Lily, elle était un peu entre les deux, même si Albus la jugeait lionne plus que serpent. Ses caprices et ses crises de colère étaient assez mémorables. Digne fille de Ginny Potter.

-J'aimerais aller à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, commenta Rose après un silence.

-Poufsouffle me semble un choix judicieux pour moi, murmura Betty avec un sourire léger, frais. La loyauté et le goût du travail bien fait.

Angel étouffa un ricanement avant de se prononcer : "Serdaigle et Serpentard sont les seules maisons qui ont de la valeur, quand on y pense... Même si Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle n'en sont pas dénués."

En quelques secondes, le train se mit à ralentir, et les quatre enfants retinrent leur souffle. Ça allait être leur première fois. La première fois qu'ils mettraient un pied dans ce château. La première fois qu'ils verront ce dont leur ont tant parlé leurs parents, leurs soeurs, leurs frères, leurs familles, leurs amis... La seule fois où leurs sept prochaines années allaient être déterminées par un chapeau tout rapiécé.

Albus vit une tête d'un blond très clair passer devant leur compartiment, et leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Gris contre vert. Le fils Malefoy, songea-t-il. Oncle Ron avait peut-être fait preuve d'un peu trop d'exagération quand il avait interdit à Rosie d'être amie avec lui. Il avait l'air si triste, si perdu, si méfiant malgré la supériorité dont il faisait preuve.

Et Albus Severus Potter savait que son propre regard ressemblait à celui du garçon Malefoy. Un peu perdu, un peu égaré mais restant déterminé à faire ses preuves.

_:.:_

-SERPENTARD !

Pendant quelques instants, Albus resta interdit. Alors... il était plus Serpent que Lion. Au fond, il s'en était toujours douté, mais il aurait plus que tout au monde voulu éviter les regards choqués, amusés, étourdis, que tous arboraient. Même McGonagall semblait pétrifiée et n'osait pas lui enlever le Choixpeau comme s'il pouvait la brûler.

Un coup d'oeil rapide aux Gryffondors lui apprit que tous les membres de sa famille, et les enfants des amis de ses parents n'avaient pas soufflé un seul mot, leurs regards rivés sur lui, interloqués, dégoûtés, déçus. Ses yeux papillonnèrent jusqu'à Serdaigle où Victoire avait légèrement entrouvert la bouche de surprise, puis jusqu'à Poufsouffle où Molly avait froncé les sourcils, et enfin vers Serpentard où Malefoy le sondait intensément, réparti quatre élèves avant lui dans cette maison qui lui était presque prédestinée. Rose, encore dans les élèves non réparti, semblait réellement touchée... Enfin, les yeux émeraude d'Albus revinrent sur Gryffondor.

James qui avait eu l'air franchement dégoûté, déçu, affichait désormais un sourire amusé et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se lever pour applaudir bruyamment, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle. Au fur et à mesure que les mains de James s'entrechoquaient, tous les membres de sa famille déjà à Poudlard se levèrent chacun à leur tour pour l'applaudir. Victoire la première, suivie de Fred, de Louis, et enfin de Molly. Les Gryffondor déjà admiratifs de Fred et James se joignirent vite à eux, désireux de montrer leur assentiment. Les amis de Victoire, des Serdaigle de sixième et septième année, se levèrent également. Ceux de Molly furent plus lents, plus hésitants, avant de suivre le mouvement général. Et à la table des Serpents, Albus eut une belle surprise. Angel Nott, repartie un élève avant lui, s'était levée et l'applaudissait, un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres. Et deux autres – non, _cinq _autres – élèves de différentes années se levèrent, affichant des sourires ravis.

Et gêné par les applaudissements, presque _agacé_ que tout ça soit dû au fait qu'il soit un fils Potter réparti à Serpentard, Albus se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers une chaise de libre à la table des héritiers de Salazar, presque humilié... Tout revenait toujours à son nom de famille, depuis le temps il pensait y être habitué.

-Alors Potter, petit serpent, tu cachais bien ton jeu, commenta Angel quand ils furent assis. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'un _Potter_ nous rejoigne. Et tu sais quoi, j'en suis fière !

Albus releva ses yeux brillants pour les planter dans les siens, couleur noisette. Elle en était fière ? Comment pouvait-elle être fière de ça ? Après tout, elle lui avait à peine adressé quelques mots dans le train, se contentant d'une vague présentation.

-Ça leur fout un pied de nez à tous ses idiots qui continuent à penser que Serpentard est forcément la maison des _mauvais_ garçons et filles. Un Potter à Serpentard, on n'aurait pas pu rêver plus beau cadeau, n'est-ce pas Zabini ? Interpella la blonde.

Un métisse aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, assis un peu plus loin, eut un sourire en coin avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Albus en déclarant doctement, d'un ton très pragmatique : "Tout ça n'est qu'une question de stratégie. Soit ils vont penser que tu es une tare dans toute ta petite famille de lionceaux – Albus frissonna au mot _tare_ -, soit ils vont commencer à se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé de toutes leurs cruelles suppositions. Nous sommes les enfants _de_, et cette étiquette nous colle à la peau. Nous sommes la génération issue de celle qui a vécu la guerre en première ligne ici, de ceux qui ont fait leur choix. Mangemorts ou héros."

La Répartition se termina sur Rose, que le Choixpeau envoya à Serdaigle. Un sourire triste étirait ses lèvres, et ses yeux bruns d'ordinaire si pétillants étaient assombris quand elle jeta un oeil vers la table des verts et argents. Et McGonagall enchaîna avec son discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et avec le rappel annuel du respect des règlements. Puis le dîner apparut.

Zabini reprit, tous les élèves autour de lui perchés à ses lèvres, dont Albus : "Pourtant, on a tout essayé. Bon comportement en cours, tutorat pour les élèves en difficulté, et je ne suis qu'en quatrième année. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de pouvoir dans cette maison, mais ça viendra Potter. La seule chose que je te demande est de montrer que tu es le digne fils d'un grand lion mais que tu appartiens à notre maison, coeur et âme. Tu dois nous défendre, Potter. Tu dois faire notre honneur. Montrer que sous nos dehors froids et calculateurs, nous sommes et serons toujours des élèves de Poudlard comme les autres. Si tu pensais rester discret à Poudlard, tu aurais dû demander à aller à Gryffondor. Mais tu es là, parmi nous."

-Tu t'y crois un peu trop, Rupert, fit remarquer une de ses amis, le visage posé au creux de sa main, son coude sur la table, ses lourds cheveux noirs flattant ses avant-bras.

Mais son air enflammé trahissait son état d'esprit. Albus le voyait, le _sentait_. Rupert Zabini avait l'âme d'un leader, et malgré lui, il allait contribuer à ses plans. _Potter Potter Potter... _jamais il n'échapperait à son nom et ce qu'il représentait, jamais.

-T'occupes Sofia, répliqua Rupert sans même lui lancer un regard. Potter, pendant qu'on y est, ta première action en tant que serpent pour redorer notre blason sera de te lier d'amitié, ou juste t'allier, avec Scorpius Malefoy ici présent.

Le jeune métisse, en annonçant ça, pointa d'un doigt nonchalant le petit blond de onze ans au menton pointu et aux prunelles grises, qui avait lentement commencé à se nourrir. Celui-ci eut un rictus, et un "Non." très clair sortit de sa bouche fine, arrachant un sursaut à Albus qui ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler.

Non ? L'idée d'être ami avec un Potter lui semblait si désagréable que ça ? ... Après tout, l'idée d'être ami avec un Malefoy n'était pas une idée beaucoup plus jouissive que ça...

_:.:_

Scorpius laissa dériver son regard sur les personnes présentes qui faisaient toutes la moue. Autant les premières années que les rares septièmes années qui étaient près d'eux. Tous avaient été conquis par le discours de Rupert Zabini, qui possédait le charisme diabolique de son paternel et le caractère vicieux de Daphné anciennement Greengrass, soeur de sa mère, et Scorpius ne maudit jamais autant son cousin qu'à ce moment-là. Dans quel guêpier allait-il le fourrer ?

Lui, un _Malefoy_, ami avec un _Potter _? Cela équivalait à dire que la magie n'existait pas. L'idiot.

-Sors-toi immédiatement cette idée de la tête, Rup. Je ne serais pas un des tes outils pour assouvir ta soif de reconnaissance, répliqua Scorpius.

Rupert fronça des sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air menaçant. Mais Scorpius y était trop habitué pour en avoir peur, et Angel leva les yeux au ciel, le sachant indubitablement. Tout comme les Potter, Weasley, Londubat et compagnie, ils avaient plus ou moins grandi ensemble. Leurs parents avaient été amis, compagnons d'arme, compagnons d'amertume et de rancoeur.

Et puis, honnêtement, le jeune Potter ressemblait à un chiot perdu sans sa meute autour de lui. Scorpius l'avait remarqué sur le quai 9 3/4 avec toute leur petite famille, et il était rentré dans le train avec une rouquine à l'air trop coincée à ses côtés. Sa mère lui avait soufflé leurs noms sous le regard de son père qui attendait une réaction. Mais il n'avait eu droit qu'à de l'indifférence. Scorpius ne voulait pas vivre dans le passé. Il avait vu les dégâts que le _passé_ avait infligé à son grand-père, qui n'était devenu qu'un rocher empli de dureté, de froideur et pétri de souvenirs amers.

Être ami avec un fils du Héros signifiait un grand plongeon dans le passé et Scorpius se refusait à cela. Il ferait ses preuves au sein de Poudlard par son intelligence et sa ruse, et non par son patronyme, qui suscitait encore et toujours de l'admiration et du respect grâce à l'action du désespoir maternel de Narcissa Malefoy le jour de la Bataille. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Scorpius avait compris que la peau de Potter père n'aurait pas été sauvée, et la Bataille sûrement pas gagnée. Ni la Guerre.

-Sans offense, Potter. Mais je préfère choisir mes amis moi-même, souffla froidement Scorpius.

Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais rien fait pour le moment et avait l'air relativement normal comparé à son frère aîné qui semblait déjà consumé par une haute estime de lui, son compère métissé -et s'il avait bien compris, était son cousin- non très loin de lui. Les yeux émeraude du brun le vrillèrent désagréablement, les mains de Scorpius picotèrent, et il sentait parfaitement les ondes assassines qui émanaient de son très cher cousin.

Qu'il aille se faire voir au nom de Salazar ! Il n'était pas un pantin, il était un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy prenait lui-même ses décisions.

-Je n'ai ni accepté ni rejeté la proposition de Zabini, répondit simplement Potter en s'emparant de ses couverts.

-Mais vous feriez mieux, grogna Rupert clairement mécontent.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, peu lui importait. Si Serpentard voulait redorer son blason, il pouvait l'y aider. Avec ou sans Potter. Ce n'était pas indispensable, et de mémoire d'homme on n'avait jamais vu un Malefoy faire ami-ami avec un Potter. Leurs parents avaient toujours été ennemis au collège, puis de simples connaissances après la fin de la Guerre, se supportant tout juste lors des réunions, des dîners officiels, ou autres, restant polis, et parfois échangeant quelques sourires polis.

-Sois gentil Rupert, pour l'instant c'est toi qui a besoin de nous et pas l'inverse, cingla Scorpius.

-A d'autres gamins, ricana le métisse. Reviens me tenir tête quand ta voix aura mué.

Certains s'esclaffèrent doucement, et les joues de Scorpius rosirent légèrement tandis qu'il relevait un peu le nez en l'air, drapé dans sa dignité. Rupert avec ses quatorze années derrière lui se voyait déjà homme... Pauvre idiot.

Son père, Drago Malefoy, l'avait toujours prévenu contre le fils Zabini. "Tout comme son père !" avait-il soufflé un jour à son oreille avec un sourire attendri. Blaise et Drago était d'une certaine manière meilleurs amis, et Pansy Parkinson, désormais Nott, complétait depuis le début leur petit noyau. Rupert avait l'arrogance maternelle du côté des Greengrass, leur penchant manipulateur, et du sang des Zabini, il avait hérité la prestance et le charisme naturel. Un mélange dangereux qui avait toujours fasciné Scorpius, quoiqu'il puisse en dire.

-Mais il a raison, Zabini, ajouta Albus, un mince sourire confiant sur son visage.

Assurément, le gamin hésitait quant à se mettre à dos sa maison dès le premier jour, mais il continua, déterminé à ne pas se faire utiliser, et Scorpius admira son audace purement gryffondorienne : "Et de plus, nous venons d'arriver à Poudlard. Personnellement, je suis un peu perdu d'être à cette table même si je sais qu'au fond, elle me correspondait plus que les autres. Mais à peine nos fesses posées sur le banc, tu nous fait part des tes plans. Je ne dis pas que je n'y participerais pas et vu comment tu présentes les choses, j'en serais sûrement obligé. Cependant, laisse-nous quelques semaines, tu veux ? Tu as encore quatre ans pour arriver à tes fins."

Scorpius fut soufflé par tant de diplomatie pour un si jeune garçon. Et de ruse. Ce garçon n'avait pas du tout craché sur sa place à Serpentard, bien au contraire. Cette maison semblait faite pour lui... Certains n'y avaient peut-être vu qu'un discours de faible garçonnet demandant grâce pour un peu de temps vu les sourires moqueurs que Scorpius discernait sur les visages, mais d'autres maniant beaucoup mieux l'art de la subtilité avaient remarqué la même chose que Scorpius. Albus Potter allait faire des ravages sous son masque doucereux.

Et Rupert l'avait compris et noté. Un simple signe de tête de sa part suffit comme réponse, Angel Nott dévorait des yeux le brun comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, et le monde recommença à tourner.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, métal contre pierre précieuse, et Albus lui adressa un simple sourire, dénué de toute hypocrisie, que Scorpius lui rendit avec satisfaction, sous le regard amusé et vainqueur de Rupert qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua.

_:.:_

**Novembre 2017**

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois aussi bordélique, Potter, râla Scorpius pour la énième fois sous les rires de Wyatt Higgs, Mark Sanders et Peter Flanning.

Tout de même ! Ils avaient deux minuscules mois de cohabitation à leur actif, lui et Albus s'étaient retrouvés dans des lits voisins, et depuis le début, les affaires du brun empiétaient sur son espace vital. Chaussettes sales, chemises et robes de sorciers qui auraient besoin d'un tour chez les elfes de maison, et une fois même, Scorpius avait retrouvé le haut du pyjama de mini-Potter sur SON lit. Incroyable !

Quelques fois, son père lui parlait des Weasley, de la petitesse de leur maison pour neuf personnes, de l'incroyable fouillis qui devait y régner en grand maître de maison. A croire qu'Albus Potter avait ça dans le sang, nom d'un dragon !

-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu peux être râleur, répliqua Albus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en ricanant allègrement.

En ronchonnant, Scorpius noua autour de son cou sa cravate verte et argent. Et si Wyatt continuait à rire comme ça, il allait clairement s'étouffer. Quoique ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Scorpius détestait être entouré de trop de personnes lorsqu'il était contrarié depuis tout petit. Et Potter le contrariait en permanence.

Il y avait entre eux depuis le premier jour où Zabini avait tenté de les rapprocher, une sorte de lien, latent, tout juste perceptible. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en binôme en Potions, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose et Botanique. Pour cette dernière matière, Scorpius avait fait un choix purement stratégique. Le professeur était Neville Londubat, également sous-directeur de Poudlard, et il savait que Potter allait être _légèrement_ dans ses petits papiers. Enfin ça c'était avant de comprendre qu'Albus était une bille dans cette matière, que lui aussi, et que le Professeur Londubat les avait désormais à l'oeil.

Et ils étaient en général ensemble pour travailler à la bibliothèque, avec Rose Weasley quand cette rouquine mal lunée avait le courage de l'approcher, pour manger, et pour tout le reste en fait, réalisa Scorpius en rajustant sa robe de sorcier. Albus Potter gravitait autour de lui, ou l'inverse, il ne savait pas trop, mais les faits étaient là. Tous les deux _traînaient_ ensemble. Ni Wyatt, ni Mark, et encore moins Peter, n'étaient aussi souvent qu'Albus avec lui.

Scorpius songea fugacement à son père et à ce qu'il en dirait. Il s'en amuserait très certainement, pensant surtout à la réaction de Père Potter et de la famille Weasley. Drago Malefoy avait toujours adoré s'amuser des mines dépitées, déçues ou désappointées des autres, un trait de caractère dont il avait hérité.

-Allez Potter, magne-toi les fesses, fais pas ta fillette, on descend ! Hurla Mark en tambourinant à la porte de leur salle de bain.

-J'arrive, répondit ce dernier à travers le bois de la porte.

Il avait remarqué qu'Albus s'était un peu plus ouvert comparé au début. Il était plus souriant, moins silencieux, et parfois, ô miracle, sortait une petite blague. Petit à petit, il se faisait sa place parmi les serpents, dont certains n'hésitaient pas à être particulièrement venimeux à son égard, mais il le leur rendait bien. Parfois, Scorpius l'admettait avec résignation, il lui donnait un petit coup de pouce. Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte de la violence gratuite, qu'elle soit physique ou verbale. Et puis, il _aimait bien_ Mini-Potter.

En fait, Rupert Zabini avait tout déclenché. Est-ce qu'ils se seraient autant rapprochés si dès le début, ils n'auraient échangés que des silences polis ? Peut-être pas. Rupert les avait d'une certaine manière ligués contre lui, alliés contre lui. Ils refusaient tous les deux qu'un autre fasse leur choix et ça les avait amené à se comprendre.

Et puis, ils avaient au fond une chose très importante en commun, qui leur rongeait parfois l'esprit et qui déterminait leurs actes : _le poids de leur nom_.

_:.:_

Inspirant à plein poumons l'air vivifiant du parc, Scorpius s'étira longuement. Il était seul, et ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Mini-Potter avait été harnaché par Angel pour un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal où il avait un bon niveau. En même temps, son père étant le Héros, ça aurait été un peu honteux de ne pas être dans les premiers dans cette matière.

Et la solitude lui allait bien au fond. Il n'aimait pas la foule, l'hypocrisie, les mièvreries dégoulinantes, et il supportait peu de personnes actuellement. Et pourtant, il aimait être le point de mire, et avait un besoin de reconnaissance presque viscéral à l'instar de son cousin. I voulait être plus qu'un Malefoy, il voulait être _Scorpius_. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait être craint ou admiré.

-Malefoy, claqua une voix masculine dans le silence du parc.

Scorpius plongea ses mains dans son pantalon, attrapa sa baguette et la serra, avant de se retourner vers l'intrus. Et quel intrus ! James Sirius Potter. A croire que les Potter adoraient être dans son entourage !

-Tiens, Potter. Que me vaut cet honneur ? Le railla Scorpius avec un sourire agaçant.

-Par pitié Malefoy. Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis venu. En tout cas, tu sais bien à cause de _qui_.

Forcément à cause d'Albus... Il laissa échapper un soupir contrit. Si Scorpius avait su que devenir proche de mini-Potter aurait pour conséquence de se coltiner Rose Weasley _et_ James Potter entre autres, il n'aurait jamais commencé.

-Albus et toi êtes devenus amis...

-Proches, s'empressa Scorpius de le corriger. On parle pas d'amitié là Potter. On traîne ensemble, et c'est tout. C'est une sorte de compagnon dans cette maison. Les autres garçons de notre âge ne nous correspondent tout simplement pas, et pour un _Potter_, il est supportable. Fait plutôt rarissime je l'admets.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être provocant, mais c'était contre sa volonté. Ce bêta de Gryffondor qui se pavanait avec de grands airs dans tout le château lui sortait par les yeux, et par tous les chaudrons, il ne baissait pas la tête devant ce genre de spécimens. Anabel Pritchard, de trois ans son aînée à Serdaigle, avait déjà -vraiment- essayé de le mettre au pas et s'y était brûlé les doigts.

Les dents de James se serrèrent et il devait se faire assez violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui à l'instant. Scorpius le savait : Chaton Potter ne pensait pas avant d'agir et privilégiait ses poings à ses mots.

-Je suis venu en paix, Malefoy, cracha James.

Oh. Il ne cherchait pas de rixes ? Quel dommage. Scorpius commençait tout juste à s'échauffer.

-Il y a une chose que je te demanderais, reprit le brun beaucoup plus calmement. De ne jamais le laisser tomber.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est ce que Chaton Potter lui demandait ? D'être toujours là pour Mini Potter ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fumé ? Des pousses de Mandragores ?

Mais sans attendre de réponse, James continua d'un ton pensif : "C'est trop tard. Tout le monde associe le nom d'Albus au tien maintenant. Rose, Molly, et nos autres cousines et cousins ne le lâcheront jamais, moi non plus même si parfois je ne rêve que d'une chose : l'étrangler, mais jamais tu entends ? Cependant, les autres élèves ne sont pas aussi cléments que nous. Potter et Malefoy sont deux noms que personne n'aurait jamais cru réunis, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour... Et si il ne s'impose pas de lui-même dans l'école et ne s'affirme pas assez, je _veux _que tu sois là pour lui, que tu l'aides, que tu sois son _ami_, le meilleur s'il le faut. Tant que tu ne nous le pourris pas, ou alors je te le ferais payer très cher."

-Non mais je rêve ? Tu veux que je _baby-sitte _Albus ?! S'indigna Scorpius du haut des ses onze ans.

Il ne lui arrivait pas à l'épaule mais qu'importe. Un Malefoy était toujours plus grand que tout le monde.

-Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette manière, mais presque, répliqua James sans se départir de son sérieux avant de laisser un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je te demande juste de ne pas le laisser de côté. Tout de façon, je ne fais que te demander quelque chose que tu aurais accompli de toi-même, Malefoy. Tu t'es déjà attaché à mon petit frère.

Scorpius voulut affirmer que non, il ne s'était pas attaché à ce ridicule brun toujours tout ébouriffé, alors que lui était toujours si carré. Non, ce n'était pas la première personne qu'il pouvait considérer _éventuellement_ comme un vrai ami. Après tout, ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais aussi deux mois où inconsciemment, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

-Et puis regarde, tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom. Bientôt, très bientôt, tu passeras à "Al".

_:.:_

**Février 2018**

-Oh allez Scorp, sois sympa ! Implora Albus, en tirant sur la manche de sa robe noire.

-Hors de question, répliqua celui-ci, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, et l'air catégorique.

Albus songea que Scorpius pouvait vraiment être impossible à vivre parfois. Pourtant, il ne lui demandait pas d'aller pêcher une sirène dans le lac. C'était un tout petit service de rien du tout, quelque chose de très mignon à y penser à demander à son... ami. Drôle comme Albus avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Il avait même eu un peu de mal à se dire au début qu'il appartenait à la maison des verts et argents, mais les lettres des différents membres de sa famille l'avaient permis de s'y habituer, de s'y complaire.

Ses parents avaient été les plus compréhensifs, et sa mère l'avait vivement encouragé à remonter le niveau de Quidditch de ces nullards de serpent dès sa deuxième année (elle avait été plus diplomate, évidemment), Oncle Ron avait été un peu ronchon mais ça lui était vite passé, et Albus se souvenait des phrases écrites dans sa lettre "_Tu m'as trahi petit... mais je te pardonne. Après tout, ça peut servir d'avoir un serpent sous le coude. On ne sait jamais !"_, Tante Hermione l'avait simplement félicité poliment, regrettant juste que Rose et lui soient séparés. Et c'était son oncle Charlie qui avait été le plus motivant : son meilleur ami était un serpentard, rencontré en Roumanie dans leur camp de dragons. Et ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis.

"_Les serpents ont une sale réputation, mais il ne faut pas généraliser Albus. J'ai connu des Gryffondors invivables, des Serdaigles sadiques, et des Poufsouffles courageux... Ne te laisse pas avaler par la réputation et les clichés. Bon courage."_

Ces simples phrases avaient gonflé au maximum le moral d'Albus sur ses fréquentations serpentardes, fréquentations qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu éviter faisant partie de leur maison pour sept ans.

Mais oui, tout compte fait, _Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy_ était devenu son compère, et le seul à qui il se voyait demander _ça_.

-Elle va dire non de toute façon Al, ajouta le blond avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, ce qui fit se refrogner le jeune Potter.

Mais Albus avait appris ces derniers mois à fréquenter Scorpius comment l'amadouer. Une petite moue triste, les yeux baissés, et une main nerveuse passée dans ses cheveux, et Scorpius craquait. Il détestait le voir "agir comme une mauviette" selon ses propres termes. Ça l'exaspérait plus que toute autre chose chez lui. Ah, et ses cheveux ébouriffés aussi qu'une fois ou deux, il avait essayé de coiffer lui-même. Mais rien à faire. Même le super gel que Scorpius vantait à tort et à travers n'avait pas fait effet, des épis ayant voulu faire leurs rebelles, et s'étant attiré les regards noirs du jeune Malefoy qui avait juré ses grands dieux que la chevelure Potter était un cas tout simplement désespéré.

Wyatt s'était moqué et Peter avait essayé de calmer un Scorpius indigné par tant de laisser-aller, et qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait tondre la tête d'Albus. Quant à Mark, il observait la scène d'un oeil perplexe devant tout de spectacle pour de simple cheveux. Après tout, Albus avait la même chevelure que son père, qui était un Héros ! Ça devrait être un honneur malgré les cris de Scorpius.

-T'es juste jaloux !

-_Moi _jaloux ?! S'offusqua le blondinet, les yeux horrifiés par l'horreur que semblait avoir proféré le fils de Harry Potter.

-T'as toujours été amoureux d'elle ! Je le sais !

En faisant mine de s'étouffer, Scorpius fusilla du regard son compère. Albus le voyait bien dans ses yeux : comment osait-il insinuer ça ? Albus savait pertinemment qu'il connaissait le spécimen depuis des années et rien que de s'imaginer lui tenir la main lui donnait des nausées.

-Tu veux rire ! Elle me courait toujours après, rien qu'en couches-culottes. Moi, je _fuyais_ aussi loin que possible. Tu sais bien autant que moi combien elle peut être terrifiante !

Albus et Scorpius se jaugèrent un instant avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Leur première dispute ? Pour une fille. Déplorable. Ça n'était pas digne d'eux, voyons. Et ils en avaient clairement conscience. Ils n'avaient pas fait un pied de nez à tous les préjugés, à tous les chuchotements dès qu'ils passaient quelque part, pour en arriver _là_. A onze ans, les filles c'est pas si intéressant que ça au final. Et après, ça ne devait pas être non plus _fabuleux_.

-Promettons-nous Scorp, jamais on ne se battra pour une fille. Quelle qu'elle soit ! Prononça solennellement Albus en lui tendant la main.

-Promis, répliqua Scorpius en mettant sa main dans la sienne.

Un silence se fit. Albus eut l'air gêné et Scorpius haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il soupçonna immédiatement son _ami_ de lui préparer un mauvais coup, ou presque.

-Mais... tu peux quand même aller demander à Angel si elle veut bien passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi ? Demanda Albus d'une petite voix.

-Tu es pas croyable, soupira Scorpius en se massant les tempes de résignation.

_:.:_

**Juin 2018**

Rupert Zabini affichait un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait de lui-même sur son visage et ses yeux pétillaient d'allégresse. Albus fit la moue mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour tandis que Scorpius à côté de lui boudait clairement. Le métisse avait eu ce qu'il voulait au final. Associer le nom Potter au nom Malefoy pour sept longues années et plus.

La Guerre s'était peut-être terminée dix-neuf ans plus tôt, mais les enfants de cette génération ne faisait que depuis quelques années leur apparition à Poudlard. Leurs noms étaient connus et chargés d'histoire. Et Albus savait que Zabini avait dit vrai : grâce à lui, Serpentard allait doucement vers la rédemption. Même si durant ces dix-neuf dernières années, en excluant les premières années où les insultes s'étaient faites particulièrement virulentes, les autres maisons restaient cordiales avec les Serpentards, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de franche amitié inter-maison avec eux.

Et très subtilement, ça avait commencé lors de leur première année. Rupert y avait donné le départ, sans surprise, en sortant pendant quelques mois avec une jeune troisième année de Poufsouffle. Puis d'autres avaient suivi. Toutes les maisons se mélangeaient presque, à table, à la bibliothèque. Des amitiés se formaient beaucoup plus facilement et sans crainte d'être mal vues.

Même James Potter, qui était parmi les plus farouches détracteurs de Serpentard, semblait s'être calmé un peu. Il n'était pas devenu ami avec l'un d'entre eux, ou même sorti avec l'une d'entre elles, mais plus important encore : il avait un frère dans cette maison. Un frère qu'il ne renierait jamais, même si il en mourrait d'envie parfois.

-Hey Albus, les parents nous attendent, annonça Rose en venant lui prendre la main, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Le brun aux yeux identiques à ceux de sa grand-mère et de son père leur fit un signe de tête à tous. Entre serpents, ils n'étaient pas vraiment de grands adeptes des épanchements sentimentaux. Après tout, ce n'était que deux mois de séparation avant de reprendre une nouvelle année. Et Scorpius et lui, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de limiter leurs échanges à de simples lettres, leurs parents risquant leur santé si jamais ils s'invitaient l'un chez l'autre... pour le moment.

-On se voit en septembre, les salua Albus.

-Pour une seconde année à la conquête de Poudlard, acquiesça Rupert avec un sourire démoniaque.

Albus imagina aisément que l'été du futur cinquième année allait être rempli de plans pour asseoir la "bonne" réputation que commençait à avoir les verts et argents. Chaque chose en son temps, et personne ne doutait que Zabini allait faire des plans sur les trois années à venir qu'il lui restait à passer à Poudlard.

-Pour notre deuxième année qui sera plus agitée que celle-ci Potter. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, lui promit Scorpius d'une voix détachée tout en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Il sourit en pensant à son état un an plus tôt sur ce même quai, rempli de doutes et d'interrogations, portant un poids un peu trop lourd pour un simple garçon de onze ans qui aurait souhaité être un peu moins connu, mais pas non plus anonyme dans toute cette foule. Et puis, savoir qui il était vraiment. Grâce à Scorpius, qui avait essayé d'oublier son nom pour qu'en retour, il oublie le sien, il se découvrait peu à peu.

Et il fallait le reconnaître, tout s'était passé à merveille, ou presque. Albus Severus Potter n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux comme première année.


	2. Deuxième année

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir chers petits lecteurs !

Pile poil une semaine entre les deux premières parties, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que ce ne serait _peut-être_ pas la même chose pour la troisième partie. Comprenez, la physiologie, l'anatomie, la santé publique, l'anthropologie, et Co. sont assez insistants et me demandent près d'eux continuellement... mais je ferais mon possible pour ne pas prendre de retard de plus d'un mois.

Enfin bref, un grand merci à **Crookshank**, **Orlane Sayan** et **Tigrou19**. Et je tiens à signaler à **analaura**, **Just For Read** et **H jedusor**, qu'un avis est toujours le bienvenu, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, et qu'il soit dit par MP, mail ou review, qu'importe...:)

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**FORGIVE US, WE'RE YOUNG**

PARTIE II

* * *

"Les vrais amis t'aiment pour ce que tu es et non pour ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois." – _Ted Rall_

* * *

**Septembre 2018**

Dans un sifflement aigu, le Poudlard Express annonça son départ imminent et commença son trajet vers Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie située quelque part en Écosse, emmenant ses étudiants vers une nouvelle année à étudier.

Scorpius vit Albus entrer dans son compartiment en s'affalant, s'attirant les foudres d'Angel. Ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à l'école que ces deux-là commençaient à se disputer, et cela agaça foncièrement Scorpius, qui leur lança un regard noir qu'ils ne virent même pas. La Saint-Valentin de l'année dernière n'avait pas vraiment été concluante, et avait envenimé leurs relations. Et la seule chose positive que Scorpius voyait à cela était que une des amies que s'était fait Angel, Juno Higgs, la petite soeur de Wyatt (qui s'était retrouvée dans la même année qu'eux, les deux enfants Higgs étant né à tout juste dix mois d'intervalle et faisant partie automatiquement de la même année sorcière), ne pouvait plus se permettre de le coller autant qu'avant et lui lancer des regards énamourés.

Cette brunette était tout simplement affreuse, en plus. Si seulement elle avait été mignonne à la limite, Scorpius aurait consenti à la garder dans son entourage, au cas où. Et encore. Son espace vital était trop important pour le sacrifier à une hypothétique future petite copine. Les filles, ça l'intéressait pas. Elles étaient encore à l'âge ingrat où leurs gloussements enfantins l'horripilaient.

-T'es vraiment trop stupide, Potter !

-Et toi t'es horrible Nott !

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu aurais invité une _horrible_ fille à la Saint-Valentin ? IDIOT !

Soupirant, blasé, Scorpius se désintéressa de leur dispute et décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs en attendant qu'ils se calment tous les deux, et que Nora Pucey arrête de le dévisager, l'air perturbé. Cette petite sotte entrait en première année et Adrian Pucey étant un collaborateur et presque ami de son paternel, il se devait de rester avec elle jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Pour qui ses parents l'avaient pris ? Un baby-sitter ?

Fermant la porte derrière lui, un peu brutalement, Scorpius observa les personnes qui traînaient aussi dans le couloir. Une chevelure rousse attira son attention et peu enthousiaste à l'idée de croiser Rose Weasley (ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ami avec Albus Potter qu'il devait être ami avec toute la meute, même s'il avouait honteusement que Victoire Weasley avait été son premier fantasme), Scorpius alla dans le sens opposé, vers le compartiment à bagages.

Manque de pot, Merlin ne devant pas l'épauler correctement, Scorpius vit son cousin sortir du compartiment devant lui, une fillette sur les talons, sa petite soeur Georgia qui rentrait en première année. En lâchant un soupir quand il vit que son cousin l'avait remarqué et qu'un sourire malveillant éclairait son visage, Scorpius s'avança vers lui.

-Rupert. Georgia, les salua-t-il promptement avant d'essayer de continuer son ascension vers le fond du train.

Mais peine perdue, son cousin l'alpagua très vite en passant une main autour de ses épaules, son stupide sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres. Rupert Zabini s'était improvisé porte-parole de la maison Serpentard, la représentant dans toutes les associations et se sentait empli de cette mission divine qu'était "redorer le blason de la meilleure maison de tout Poudlard". Pendant tout l'été, il le lui avait rabattu les oreilles, et Scorpius avait vu combien ses parents étaient enthousiastes. Pas les siens, mais surtout ceux de Rupert et Georgia. Blaise Zabini était fier de son fils qui, il l'espérait très fort, allait faire un carton en politique en sortant de Poudlard, et sa Tante Daphné était tellement heureuse qu'il soit si _parfait_.

-Je croyais avoir été très clair cet été Rup, je ne joue pas à ton petit jeu de gentils serpents, marmonna Scorpius, trop faible pour se dégager de la poigne de son cousin de trois ans plus âgé.

-Mon petit Scorp, ne dit-on pas "la famille avant tout" ? Répliqua Rupert d'un ton guilleret. Je ne te demande pas grand chose, tu es déjà devenu le _meilleur ami _(Scorpius tiqua) de Serpent Potter, alors tu as déjà fait une grande partie de tes devoirs.

-Mon amitié avec Albus n'est pas à utiliser pour satisfaire tes plans, cracha Scorpius, fatigué de tout ce jeu.

-Tut tut tut, quoique tu puisses dire, tu ne lui aurais peut-être pas jeté un regard si je n'avais pas énoncé la possibilité que vous soyez amis tous les deux. Mais cette année, je veux autre chose de toi... Je veux que tu copines avec des personnes d'autres maisons, histoire de montrer à quel point tu es _ouvert d'esprit_, et que tu sois aussi un peu plus amical avec la cousine Weasley de Potter à Serdaigle. Quand elle est là, on dirait que tu as un balai dans le cul, cher cousin, susurra le métisse plus faiblement pour ne pas se faire entendre.

-C'est elle qui en a un ! Répliqua le blond, outré.

Evidemment que c'était elle qui avait un problème. Elle fuyait son regard, rougissait dès qu'elle le croisait, parlait à peine lorsqu'il était là, ne faisant que bafouiller pathétiquement, et pourtant, Scorpius savait que Rose Weasley avait une réputation de fille sacrément intelligente ! Il n'y comprenait rien à rien. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de lui ?

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sous le coup de la réflexion et il ne remarqua pas les regards goguenards que lui lançaient les deux enfants Zabini.

-Tu es un idiot Scorp, Rose Weasley a un _petit_ faible pour toi, c'est évident.

La bouche de Scorpius se tordit en une moue dégoûtée. La Weasley craquait sur lui ? Impossible ! Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui plaire, et ne ferait sans doute jamais rien. Elle était rousse jusqu'au bout des ongles, coincée, trop studieuse, trop... en fait elle était juste mignonne, sans grand plus. Et Scorpius n'avait jamais fait attention à une fille. Enfin, vraiment attention. Il reconnaissait les belles filles, comme Victoire Weasley, qui venait de quitter Poudlard, ou Meredith Palmer de Serpentard, désormais en sixième année. Mais Rose Weasley n'avait que _douze_ ans, une absence flagrante de formes, et une agaçante manie de vouloir être à la hauteur de la réputation de sa mère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Elle n'était qu'une gamine, songea Scorpius, le nez retroussé à l'idée que Rose l'approche de trop près, avant de se rappeler avec une grimace qu'il avait le même âge que la petite rousse. Oui bon, ce n'était qu'un minuscule et insignifiant détail.

-Alors mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne Scorp, faut que ça mijote comme il faut, sifflota Rupert avant de regagner son compartiment, sa petite soeur sur ses talons.

En voyant les deux métisses passer la porte de leur compartiment, Scorpius eut soudain la nausée. Rose Weasley... ? Le jour où il approcherait de manière amoureuse (ou même purement amicale) une fille de la famille d'Al n'arriverait sûrement _jamais_. Quoiqu'il ne cracherait pas sur Victoire Weasley, et à la limite, Molly Weasley qui avait un joli minois malgré son visage toujours un peu trop fermé.

_:.:_

Depuis toute petite, Georgia savait que son frère était un manipulateur-né au charisme effarant. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité à tout planifier, tout décider, tout prévoir. Mais en regardant Scorpius avancer avec Albus Potter vers une calèche tirée par des chevaux invisibles tandis qu'elle se dirigeait avec les autres premières années vers les barques, la fillette à la peau caramel et aux cheveux drus songea que _peut-être_ son frère avait-il fait une erreur pour une fois. Ils avaient l'air trop imprévisibles, trop sauvages, pour se plier aux règles de Rupert.

Trop instables.

Avec un air moqueur, elle repéra son frère debout près de son meilleur ami, et lui adressa un salut narquois, qu'il comprit immédiatement. Elle le mettait au défi de réussir tout ce qu'il avait entrepris avant de quitter Poudlard. Que plus personne ne craigne d'aller à Serpentard, que plus personne ne craigne les serpents en eux-même, qu'ils soient respectés et admirés. Qu'ils soient non plus la maison qui fallait à tout prix éviter, mais la maison dans laquelle il ferait bon y aller. Non qu'ils devaient devenir courageux, loyaux, ou sages, mais leur séduction naturelle et leur goût pour les belles choses devraient attirer, inspirer. Faire envie.

Défi qui semblait compliqué. Il y aurait besoin de plusieurs générations, et même si le Héros avait déjà appelé depuis la fin de la Guerre à la tolérance entre les maisons à Poudlard, à la tolérance envers le sang, que l'on soit né de sorciers ou de moldus, pour éviter les erreurs du passé, ça n'avait pas été assez. Serpentard avait toujours la plus mauvaise réputation, et ses élèves s'étaient fait rares ces dernières années comparé à ces stupides lionceaux.

Mais en grimpant sur la barque qui lui semblait assez instable à vue d'oeil, Georgia réalisa qu'elle avait oublié un petit détail dans toute sa logique d'adolescents trop instables. C'était d'un Potter et d'un Malefoy dont il était question... Alors oui, peut-être que si on considérait ces informations, Serpentard avait une infime chance de devenir une maison glorieuse dont tous ceux qui y appartenaient en seraient incroyablement fiers.

Et puis, même si elle était d'un an plus jeune que ces deux énergumènes, Georgia se ferait un plaisir de reprendre la suite de la _mission_ de son frère aîné avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille, malgré quelques conflits de pouvoir chez eux. Mais avant tout, elle souhaitait se trouver une meilleure amie, un amoureux et montrer aux autres premières années de sa future maison (Serpentard, évidemment) qu'on ne lui marchait pas sur les pieds.

_:.:_

**Novembre 2018**

-Puisque je te dis qu'elle m'observe, déclara Scorpius, un brin paniqué, ses cheveux pour une fois non impeccablement coiffés et tirés en arrière.

Certaines mèches avaient échappé à sa brosse et lui donnaient un air un peu plus rebelle, sauvage. Finie à jamais l'image du petit prince froid et tiré aux quatre épingles. Bon sang, Potter et ses manies capillaires déteignaient sur lui ! Inimaginable, il devait très vite se reprendre en main.

Mais la déclaration de Rupert sur les soi-disants sentiments de la donzelle Weasley (Rose, et non Dominique, la petite soeur de Victoire, qui entretenait une farouche admiration pour lui, à croire qu'il était un aimant à Weasley filles) l'avaient chamboulé, et vu qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que la rouquine, Scorpius préférait éviter de la croiser ou de lui adresser la parole. Rien ne lui était plus désagréable que les rougeurs qui pouvaient apparaître de temps à autres sur les joues de Weasley. C'était d'une laideur... D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il lui trouve un nom de code, il y avait beaucoup trop de filles Weasley à Poudlard. A croire qu'ils voulaient refaire la population de l'école !

Normalement, il aurait dû faire comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas, après tout il était un Malefoy doublé d'un Greengrass, et avec du sang de Black dans les veines, mais la proximité des _coutumes_ de Mini-Potter le changeait petit à petit. Merlin, il faisait attention aux autres maintenant ! Enfin, tout était relatif hein... évidemment.

-Tu es complètement paranoïaque mon pauvre Malefoy, éclata de rire le jeune Potter en continuant à griffonner sur son parchemin.

Scorpius y jeta un coup d'oeil indifférent. Il avait déjà fini cette rédaction sur les propriétés de la Pierre de Lune depuis deux jours, il ne lui restait plus que cette horrible dissertation sur les Métamorphoses des Objets. McGonagall était horriblement rigoureuse, et Albus et lui n'étaient pas à proprement parler des génies dans cette manière. Ils se débrouillaient bien, mais sans plus. Et en fait la seule à susciter l'intérêt de leur directrice était justement cette... oh, il avait trouvé ! Piaf Weasley. Brillant ! Tout comme il avait renommé James Potter, Chaton Potter, l'idéal était de lui accorder l'animal emblème de sa maison. Rose Weasley était à Serdaigle et leur animal emblème était un piaf.

Parfait. Piaf Weasley.

Oui, donc, Piaf Weasley était la _seule_ parmi tant d'autres élèves à susciter l'intérêt du Professeur McGonagall. Scorpius se souvenait encore comme elle avait presque couiné : "Vous êtes vraiment la fille de votre mère !". Pathétique et digne des petits chats en réalité.

Enfin peu importait au moment présent. Piaf Weasley était à quelques tables d'eux, assise avec une noiraude à l'air tout aussi coincé qu'elle et aux lunettes bancales. Serait-ce une caractéristique des représentants de Rowena ? Qu'il faisait bon de ne pas appartenir à cette maison.

-Je ne fais que constater. Et faudra que tu lui en parles, ça me gêne beaucoup. Je sais que je suis déjà une coqueluche dans Poudlard, se rengorgea Scorpius, mais vu que c'est ta cousine, je ne peux pas la laisser se faire de faux espoirs.

Au fond, il adorait ça. Il adorait que des filles l'admirent et le trouvent à leur goût. Même une quatrième année était venu le voir au début de l'année, lui avait vaguement caressé les cheveux et avait regretté qu'il ne soit pas plus âgé. Selon elle, il allait proprement faire des ravages dès qu'il aurait passé la puberté. Et Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy y comptait bien. Il se devait d'être impeccable et presque parfait. En cours, avec les filles, et en Quidditch où il avait été brillamment sélectionné comme nouvel Attrapeur. En même temps, il l'admettait, ça n'avait pas été très compliqué. L'ancien Attrapeur, James Bivnels, était terriblement mauvais et personne d'autre n'avait fait le poids face au _talent_ de Scorpius.

Bon, il savait que Zabini ne devait pas être très étranger au fait qu'il soit nommé à ce poste vu toutes les recommandations qu'il lui avait faites après les essais. Ne pas être (trop) arrogant quand ils gagneraient, ne pas se sentir (trop) supérieur aux autres, et autres conseils _stupides_ de ce genre. Tout ça pour asseoir une _bonne_ réputation.

Mince, il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait pour la copie conforme de son père, qui en effet n'avait pas été un modèle de garçon populaire... dans le bon sens du terme.

-Bien évidemment, souffla Albus en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

Scorpius grogna en voyant que son ami ne le prenait pas au sérieux et le traita mentalement d'égoïste sans coeur, tout juste bon à se disputer avec Angel, et même pas foutu de passer les essais de Quidditch. Ce petit idiot avait une mère ancienne joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch et un père qui avait été le plus jeune Attrapeur à Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle, et il ne s'était même pas présenté aux essais. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas jouer contre son frère ? Ah, en effet, ça pourrait poser un petit problème de rivalité fraternelle, Chaton Potter étant un des Batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Après ne viens pas te plaindre quand ta _cousine _(Scorpius mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas dire son prénom) viendra pleurer sur ton épaule que le beau et intelligent Scorpius Malefoy ne lui jette même pas un regard, répliqua-t-il d'un air pompeux et hautain qui fit ricaner Albus.

_:.:_

**Décembre 2018**

En passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un brun-roux, James sourit à la jeune fille rougissante et affreusement mignonne qui se tenait devant lui. A quatorze ans, il commençait à prendre goût aux jeux de séduction et son compère de toujours Fred le suivait volontiers sur ce chemin. Ils avaient tous les deux pris de la taille, (un peu) de muscles grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch (Batteurs tous les deux, ils se devaient d'être forts et hargneux), et savaient manipuler de mieux en mieux leurs sourires.

-Alors Tiffany, susurra le Gryffondor, que dirais-tu de passer notre dernière soirée avant les vacances ensemble ?

La mignonne brunette, qui était également en quatrième année mais à Poufsouffle, gloussa de gêne et de plaisir et acquiesça très rapidement tandis que les lèvres de James s'étirèrent encore plus en un sourire vainqueur. C'était de plus en plus facile avec le temps, les filles se pâmaient devant lui sans aucun problème, et il en était de même pour Fred qui avait pour lui l'exotisme de son métissage et son humour sans égal.

Mais certaines idées venaient troubler James dans ses conquêtes. Il n'était pas _totalement_ certain que les jeunes filles acceptaient des rendez-vous avec lui pour _lui_. Après tout, il avait le nom de Potter pour lui, il était le fils du Héros, il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch... Et à chaque fois, la question qu'il se posait inlassablement : "Est-elle intéressée par moi ou par mon nom et mon pedigree ?", et à chaque fois, la fille en question allait se vanter partout qu'elle sortait avec le _James Potter_.

Il en avait intelligemment conclu que non, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle répondait positivement à ses tentatives de drague. Et ça le tuait à petit feu, ça le bouffait, ça le rendait dingue, et dans ces moments-là de complète lucidité, il haïssait le fait d'être le fils de _Harry Potter_. Qu'aurait été sa vie si il était né de parents anonymes, non connus, jamais acclamés comme des héros ? Il aurait fait son bout de chemin sans se poser des questions sur l'hypocrisie qui l'entourait hermétiquement sans le laisser souffler. La seule bouffée d'honnêteté qu'il avait dans sa vie venait de sa famille, de ses proches.

Peu encourageant pour le moment.

Et en plaquant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Tiffany, James pensa à son plus jeune frère qui avait été réparti dans la maison des serpents et sourit en pensant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à maudire son nom de famille parfois. Sûrement plus souvent que lui d'ailleurs, puisque James en profitait plus que lui, honteusement. Mais son sourire se fana en pensant à leur petite Lily Luna, qui allait se faire dévorer par les envieux et hypocrites dès son premier jour l'année prochaine si elle ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu de fermeté et de sélection. James se promit de tout faire pour protéger sa soeur, sa petite soeur, de l'hypocrisie du monde autant qu'il pourrait.

Même si l'idée en elle-même était un peu trop utopique. Lily Luna allait plonger dans un monde suintant de faux-semblants et paroles non pensées, et James espéra fortement que le caractère enflammé de Lily Jolie la sauverait. De toute façon, il serait là, Albus serait là, et tous les autres. Leur famille était la plus exposée, les autres Weasley bénéficiant de plus de tranquillité. Potter c'était trop parlant, et Weasley il y en avait trop pour réellement différencier chacun en fonction de leurs parents.

_Potter, Potter, _toujours _Potter_.

-Hey Jimbo ! L'appela son cousin un peu plus loin, un sourire rieur sur son visage couleur caramel, ses cheveux bouclés formant comme des petits serpentins.

Non pas toujours _Potter_, mais James, Jimbo. Et après tout c'était ça le plus important, non ? Avoir des personnes autour de soi qui puissent comprendre, qui puissent l'accepter avec ses qualités et ses défauts et non le juger sur son nom...

_:.:_

Ginny Potter observa du coin de l'oeil ses deux fils kidnappés par leur petite soeur, âgée de dix ans, et déjà une vraie tornade. Ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année et elle se réjouissait de les avoir pour une quinzaine de jours. Depuis qu'Albus était entré à Poudlard, et donc à Serpentard, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un peu de souci bien que son mari ne lui ait mille fois répété que Serpentard n'était pas une _mauvaise _maison.

Mais les préjugés étaient trop bien ancrés. Tous les serpents avaient leur part d'ombre, plus importante que celle des autres. Comment expliquer l'afflux de sorciers mal intentionnés à partir de cette maison ? Comment expliquer que depuis toujours, cette maison était considérée comme une paria, presque ?

Evidemment, l'amour de sa vie avait toujours les mêmes répliques, les mêmes contre-exemples. Peter Pettigrow. Barty Jr Croupton. Et bien d'autres.

Et il avait raison, mais Ginny était une mère avant tout. Quand on a donné la vie à trois petits bébés qui ont bouleversé leur vie, on ne réfléchissait plus très rationnellement. Le bien-être de leurs enfants avant tout. Le bien-être de _ses_ enfants avant tout...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, à chaque fois que son fils cadet revenait pour les vacances, Ginny ne faisait que l'observer aux aguets. Merlin qu'elle aimait ce petit monstre qui ressemblait tant à son père quand il était plus jeune, mais il l'inquiétait malgré tout. Et si il tournait mal dans cette maison venimeuse ? Et pour couronner le tout, il était devenu _ami_ avec le fils de _Drago Malefoy_.

La victoire n'avait pas suffi à effacer la rancoeur qu'elle éprouvait envers les Sang Purs qui s'étaient un jour cru supérieurs aux Sang-Mêlés ou Nés-Moldus. La victoire n'avait pas suffi à effacer la mort de Fred. La victoire n'avait pas suffi à racheter les fautes de Drago Malefoy et de ses pairs.

Mais là aussi, Harry avait raisonné sa furie. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Narcissa Malefoy qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver son fils, et qui par ce geste, avait sauvé l'avenir du monde sorcier et moldu. Même si elle ne l'avait fait que pour des raisons très égoïstes, Narcissa avait contribué grandement à la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Poudlard. Et elle aurait très bien pu hurler qu'il était vivant après qu'il lui ait assuré que Drago était encore vivant au château... mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle l'avait couvert. Elle l'avait _aidé. _Il y avait eu une étincelle de bravoure, de courage, de la part de cette femme qui ne supportait plus de voir son mari si soumis, si _faible_, et son fils réduit à trembler continuellement de peur. Peur de mourir, peur de souffrir...

Ginny serra convulsivement sa cuillère en bois dans sa main droite et prit une profonde inspiration. Les souvenirs étaient toujours ancrés après vingt ans. Jamais elle n'oublierait sa sixième année de Poudlard, remplie de cris, de tortures, de plaies, de pleurs, ...

-Maman, t'as bientôt fini le gâteau dis ? Lui demanda Albus, s'étant glissé près d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué.

Godric, ce garçon était un vrai petit serpent. Ginny sourit tendrement à son garçon qui grandissait si vite et lui passa une main maternelle dans ses cheveux sombres en désordre. Personne ne ferait de mal à ses enfants. Personne ne les pervertirait, et Ginny prit la décision que si Albus était encore ami avec le petit Scorpius Malefoy à la fin de l'année, alors l'inviter une semaine pendant les vacances d'été ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins, elle pourrait s'en faire une idée assez claire. Ressemblait-il à son père ou était-il beaucoup plus _calme _comme sa mère ? Ginny avait vaguement connu Astoria Greengrass, devenue une épouse Malefoy, une Serdaigle de son année, un peu hautaine, sans plus.

-Ça vient gros gourmand. En attendant, va rejoindre Lily et James, vous avez beaucoup manqué à votre soeur.

_:.:_

**Mars 2019**

Dans un soupir empreint de résignation, Albus quitta la pièce dans laquelle il avait laissé Rose et Scorpius seuls. Sur l'insistance de sa cousine, il lui avait arrangé une "entrevue" avec le petit prince Malefoy. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à cette idée mais il avait réussi à piéger son ami et à l'envoyer face à Rosie.

Nul doute qu'il allait se faire allègrement disputer dès que Scorpius en aurait fini avec la bleue et bronze. Ce sale serpent de Zabini avait bien cerné sa cousine, bien mieux que lui à vrai dire... Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle put craquer pour _Scorpius_. Il était si... Malefoy.

Et ensuite, il allait devoir ramasser les pots cassés chez les Serdaigles. Rose allait se cacher aux cuisines, pleurer, tempêter, faire peur aux elfes et se goinfrer de gâteaux.

Beau programme pour sa soirée alors qu'il avait un parchemin à rendre en Potions, un en Botanique et ses sortilèges à pratiquer, se plaignit mentalement Albus. Et par Merlin, qu'il détestait ce genre d'histoires... Bon très bien, il n'était pas mieux avec Angel Nott selon Scorpius. Mais c'était _différent_. Cette petite peste lui empoisonnait la vie depuis leur sortie ratée de la Saint-Valentin. Comment avait-il pu même voir durant un seul instant quelque chose d'appréciable chez cette affreuse blonde qui mettait un point d'honneur à lui gâcher la vie chaque jour (et il le lui rendait bien) ? Il avait dû être soumis à un sortilège de Confusion de longue durée.

Mais il fallait dire qu'elle était assez intrigante comme fille. A seulement onze ans, elle avait déjà une langue acérée, un avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, et adorait se moquer de tout le monde. Angel... Qu'elle portait mal son prénom. Que son physique ne lui était pas du tout assorti ! Quelqu'un qui ne la connaîtrait pas s'exclamerait qu'ô combien, elle portait bien son prénom, ô Merlin, elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit ange tout droit descendu du ciel.

Albus émit un grognement, s'attirant les regards perplexes de deux élèves qui passaient dans son couloir. Bien, maintenant il devait avoir l'air d'un dérangé. Grâce à Angel. C'était toujours de sa faute de toute façon. Et Albus réalisa qu'il allait devoir encore passer cinq années avec elle dans son espace vital. Ils étaient dans la même année, dans la même Maison... Par Merlin, il allait devenir fou si cette peste restait aussi invivable !

-POTTER ! Hurla une voix enragée qui le surprit par son ton virulent.

C'est que Scorpius commençait depuis quelques mois à perdre le sang-froid qui le caractérisait, remarqua nonchalamment le brun. Enfin avec lui tout du moins. Et avec Wyatt aussi qui était particulièrement taquin avec le blond.

Il se sentit attrapé par le col de sa robe de sorcier et tiré en arrière avec force. Sachant que Scorpius ne ferait que tempêter, Albus eut une moue ennuyée et tourna sa tête vers son ami qui semblait à cet instant peu commode et à manipuler avec des pincettes. Diplomatie allait être son amie, tiens.

-Alors Scorpius, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Albus d'un ton léger.

-Espèce d'imbécile, marmonna le vert et argent en le lâchant et en croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux ! Et j'ai _essayé_ d'être gentil pourtant. Gentil mais ferme. Ta _cousine_ ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera sûrement jamais.

-Ah, et pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Albus.

Après tout, Rose était une fille. Pas très belle mais pas très moche. Une fille dans la moyenne qui pourrait devenir jolie dans les années à venir. Et puis elle avait un caractère... assez tranquille selon les circonstances. Tant qu'on ne l'embêtait pas jusqu'à l'exaspération la plus extrême, Rose était une fille assez sage et au caractère mesuré. Et puis elle était brillante, c'était un fait incontestable.

Scorpius sembla s'étouffer à cette question mais se reprit très vite, affichant un visage fermé légèrement hautain et méprisant : "C'est ta cousine et c'est une Weasley.", ce qui n'était pas réellement une réponse satisfaisante qui déplut à Albus qui s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement. Pour toute réponse, il ne récolta qu'un regard noir de la part du blond.

-Elle est trop... trop...

-Trop bien pour toi ? Suggéra innocemment Albus en s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Idiot. _Je _suis trop bien pour elle. C'est _Rose Weasley_, Al. Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter de plus. Peut-être aussi mentionner le fait qu'elle est la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et que ces deux-là étaient les ennemis de mon père à Poudlard, et que Ron Weasley ne peut toujours pas sentir mon père.

-Mon père était aussi son ennemi à Poudlard.

-Oui mais non ! S'énerva Scorpius à court d'arguments. Ton père et le mien ont une sorte de trêve polie. Ils travaillent tous les deux au Ministère, se voient souvent pour des affaires et ne se sont plus jamais insultés depuis vingt ans. A peine quelques piques. Ton oncle c'est tout juste si quand on le croise, il se retient pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de mon père sous les regards amusés de ta tante.

Albus y réfléchit un instant et devait avouer que son ami n'avait pas totalement tort. Son oncle Ron avait une haine viscérale envers le père Malefoy et s'étranglait à chaque fois qu'il demandait à Albus comment ça se passait à Poudlard et s'il s'amusait bien avec ses _amis_. Pour les prochaines années, ça promettait.

-Alors c'est juste pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec Rosie ? Continua à l'enquiquiner Albus, désireux de jouer avec les limites de Scorpius Malefoy.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Scorpius écarquilla ses yeux gris et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Puis...

-T'es qu'un CON, Potter ! Jeta-t-il avant de partir d'un pas rageur vers leur Salle Commune.

Le jeune Potter eut un grand sourire victorieux, Malefoy venait de jurer ! Chose qu'il ne faisait que _très_ rarement et quand il était vraiment à bout. Il avait réussi ! Et sur ce, il fit une petite danse de la victoire avant de se rendre compte qu'un Malefoy en colère trop longtemps était un Malefoy impossible à supporter.

-HEY MALEFOY ! ATTENDS-MOI ! On s'était PROMIS ! Pas de disputes sur les FILLES ! SCORPIUUUUUS !

_:.:_

**Mai 2019**

Travailler, travailler et encore travailler. Jamais Rupert Zabini n'avait été aussi motivé. Les BUSES approchaient dangereusement désormais. Plus que quelques semaines. Presque un mois. Il se devait d'être parmi les meilleurs, montrer qu'il était un des élèves les plus accomplis qu'il soit de son année et s'il le fallait des années qui allaient suivre. Socialement et intellectuellement parlant. Il devait être parmi les _meilleurs_.

-Rup, et si on faisait une pause ? Susurra sa petite amie depuis quatre mois, Amanda Aubrey.

Elle avait beau être une charmante Serpentarde de son année, Amanda l'agaçait foncièrement depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans ses révisions et que les professeurs ne leur faisaient pas de cadeaux pendant les cours. Comme toute adolescente de quinze ans, très bientôt seize ans, elle pensait principalement à son apparence et faisait moyennement cas de ses notes.

Par Salazar, tout bien réfléchi, il aurait dû sortir avec une fille de Serdaigle de cinquième année à cette époque de l'année. Malheureusement, toutes celles qui étaient physiquement valables étaient toutes prises. Etrangement quand les BUSES approchaient, évidemment.

-Vas-y toi si tu veux. Moi je dois encore revoir les cours sur la Potion d'Embrouille et sur les sortilège de Disparition et Apparition, répondit Rupert sans faire plus attention à la mignonne petite blonde au caractère assez coulant pour une verte et argent.

Celle-ci, un peu outrée que son petit ami ne la suive pas et s'entête à continuer à réviser, ferma son livre brutalement et partit en marmonnant des imprécations à voix basse. Cela n'attira même pas l'attention de Rupert qui continua à réciter mentalement les différents ingrédients de la potion d'Embrouille et leurs propriétés. Si elle continuait à essayer de le mettre au pas, elle finirait comme toutes les autres : larguée.

-Tu n'es pas très gentil, Rupert.

Mais qui donc venait encore le déranger ? Le métisse tourna machinalement la tête et planta ses orbes bleutées dans celles d'un noir profond de la jeune fille près de lui. Sofia Bletchey. Une des rares qui osaient lui tenir tête tout en l'approuvant. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était fascinée par lui, qu'elle l'admirait secrètement mais qu'elle le niait farouchement.

-C'est pas nouveau, grommela-t-il avant de se re-pencher sur ses notes.

Et puis, elle le troublait un peu. Elle avait fêté ses seize ans le mois dernier et avait déjà le physique d'une femme, Rupert ne pouvait pas le nier. Sofia avait toujours été présente parmi ses proches, et il pouvait la considérer comme une _amie_. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment laissée marcher sur les pieds, et si elle le faisait, il fallait s'attendre à une vengeance minutieusement préparée de sa part. Et pour couronner le tout, son frère jumeau était le meilleur ami du fils de Blaise Zabini : Neal Bletchey. De ce fait, Sofia était (presque) tout le temps sur son chemin et prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire tourner la tête.

-Toujours pas de nouveau sur Malefoy et la petite Weasley ? S'enquit Sofia qui savait parfaitement quels étaient les plans de Rupert pour le petit Scorpius.

Rupert soupira en espérant que tout se passerait plus ou moins bien, tout du moins pour Poudlard. Il doutait qu'après Poudlard, son oncle Drago et sa tante Astoria acceptent une Weasley (et une rousse) dans leur famille. Mais son objectif n'étant que Poudlard, il suffisait qu'il y ait une mignonne petite histoire entre eux. Sans plus. Ça permettrait aux Malefoy de se défaire de leur réputation de Sang Purs coincés. Et aux autres verts et argents qui avaient du sang pur dans les veines par extension. Malefoy était un symbole, Rupert devait le reconnaître. Son nom avait énormément de poids.

Mais ce petit dragon ne se laissait pas faire et avait proprement rejeté la Weasley quand elle avait fait une ébauche de déclaration ! L'imbécile !

-Scorpius va tout faire rater, il ne veut pas entendre parler d'elle et être dans la même classe qu'elle dans certaines matières le débecte, soupira Rupert en passant une main dans ses cheveux presque à ras. Et il y a eu une dispute entre Potter et lui à ce sujet, plusieurs mêmes. Mais très vite réglées. Paraît qu'ils se sont fait une promesse : quelque chose dans le genre, ne jamais se disputer à propos d'une représentante de sexe féminin. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

-Ou juste une idée trop précocement mise en action, Rup. Ils n'ont que douze ans. C'était trop tôt.

-Faut pas non plus que ça soit trop profond Sofia, mon oncle Drago m'assassinerait si un jour Rose Weasley porte ses petits-enfants, plaisanta faiblement Rupert en posant sa plume et passant ses bras derrière sa tête, l'air songeur.

-Tu peux toujours le caser avec une Gryffondor, suggéra Sofia. Comme ça, ça montrerait à _quel point _Serpentard fait fi des à priori.

Quelqu'un les interrompit brusquement en tirant une chaise devant eux. Amanda. Rupert formula des insultes mentalement à son adresse. Grâce à Sofia, il était en train de concocter un nouveau plan pour la réputation des verts et argents, et cette idiote osait les déranger. Il avait pas le droit de prendre une pause dans ses révisions pour réfléchir à quelque chose de sérieux ?

-Je croyais que tu devais réviser, _chéri_, grogna Amanda en dardant ses prunelles ambrées dans celle de Sofia.

Faussement menaçante, possessive et agaçante. Elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciées, Amanda étant plus adepte de l'hypocrisie et des mensonges que Sofia qui ne se privait pas pour la remettre sèchement à sa place dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Rupert serra des dents -et répliqua à l'insolente : "Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là Amanda ?". Il manquerait plus qu'elle lui fasse une scène dans la Salle Commune !

-Tu ne veux pas prendre de pause avec moi, mais tu as le temps de discuter avec Sofia Bletchey ! S'insurgea violemment Amanda, les joues rosies par la colère.

Et en voyant Sofia si calme à côté de lui, si maîtrisée, et Amanda en face de lui raidie par la colère et l'indignation, sa lèvre inférieure agitée de tics, les mains tremblantes, Rupert se demanda pendant combien de temps il s'était fourvoyé à ce point. Une alliance amoureuse avec Sofia serait plus que rentable. Mais il restait un point qui l'en empêchait : Neal. Son meilleur ami, son exact opposé et pourtant celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux de tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Jamais il ne pourrait sortir avec sa jumelle.

-C'est fini, Amanda, souffla Rupert en rangeant ses affaires d'un coup de baguette pour immigrer dans la bibliothèque en espérant que personne ne lui ferait de crise de jalousie, ou ne le troublerait. Il avait des objectifs à atteindre et rien ne devait l'en détourner.

_:.:_

**Juin 2019**

Scorpius passa une main précautionneusement dans ses cheveux, histoire de s'assurer que chaque mèche blonde était bien à sa place. Il voulait paraître comme parfait devant ses parents quand il allait sortir du Poudlard Express. Et également paraître très propre sur lui-même devant les parents d'Albus... chose qui ne l'angoissait pas vraiment si Albus était comme ses parents.

Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord quelques jours avant de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Deux ans qu'ils étaient amis, et même _meilleurs amis_, et ils avaient décidé de se présenter l'un et l'autre aux parents Malefoy et Potter pour pouvoir se voir sans crise majeure pendant les vacances.

-J'ai vraiment la poisse, murmura Albus près de lui en râlant quelque peu en tirant sa valise derrière lui.

Ils avaient tiré à pile ou face sur une mornille, et c'était Albus qui devait être le premier à être présenté aux parents de Scorpius. Ensuite, ce serait au tour du blond de faire face au Héros et à sa femme, _et_ à la petite dernière, la Mini-Potter fille qui viendrait à Poudlard dès la prochaine rentrée.

Les Potter au complet à Poudlard, _youhou_. Vivement l'année prochaine.

* * *

Bim ! J'espère que vous avez aimé (si oui, petite case à remplir en bas, et cliquer ensuite sur le petit bouton à sa droite, héhé, et si non, beh... pareil :D)

Les POV internes sont plus variés dans ce chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous préférez que ce soit exclusivement du Albus/Scorpius. J'en tiendrais compte of course ;)

A la prochaine pour la suite, la troisième année de nos deux petites terreurs. (Et puis Zabini je l'ai appelé Rupert, parce que ... j'avoue, Rupert Grint me trottait dans la tête avec sa jolie bouille rousse)

Bisous bisous.


	3. Troisième année

Désolée pour le retard ! (Bon un mois, ça va non ?:D J'ai fait piiiire) Blabla en fin de chapitre. _**ENJOY**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FORGIVE US, WE'RE YOUNG**

PARTIE III

* * *

"Parfois ce qu'on désire le plus au monde ne se produit pas, et parfois les choses auxquelles on ne se serait jamais attendu arrivent." - _Love, et autres drogues_, Jamie.

* * *

**Septembre 2019**

Scorpius laissa sa tête partir en arrière, assis sur la banquette d'un des compartiments, profitant allègrement de ses derniers moments de solitude avant qu'Albus ou d'autres élèves n'envahissent son si précieux espace vital.

Ses vacances avaient été plutôt agitées, ses parents l'ayant emmené avec eux dans leurs vacances improvisées pendant les huit semaines d'été, en Australie, en Russie, à Singapour et ils avaient terminé au Maroc.

Il avait d'ailleurs rencontré à Singapour une jolie princesse asiatique qui lui avait fait promettre de lui envoyer des hiboux tous les mois et de revenir la voir dès que possible. A treize ans, elle était déjà très autoritaire comme bout de femme, mais si jolie avec ses tresses noires et ses grands yeux en amande. Et lui, avait été sous le charme sous les yeux goguenards de ses parents qui avaient semblé vouloir se convertir en globe-trotters.

Mais Scorpius avait compris qu'il y avait eu anguille sous roche, et qu'en réalité ses parents n'étaient juste pas prêts à ce qu'il aille chez un Potter ou qu'un Potter vienne chez eux. Il leur faudrait encore une année pour s'y habituer, les pauvres. Il pouvait les comprendre. D'ailleurs, il était toujours surpris que ses grands-parents paternels n'aient pas fait une attaque.

-Hey Scorp, le salua Albus en arrivant dans le compartiment en traînant sa valise derrière lui... et sa petite soeur.

Pas croyable ! Il amenait la petite Potter avec eux, ... Chaton Potter l'avait laissé faire ? Laisser la petite "Lily Jolie", comme ses deux frères l'appelaient, dans l'air vicié d'un serpent... ou plutôt de deux. Ouais, bon à force elle devait être habituée à côtoyer des _vilains_. Et puis, manquerait plus qu'elle atterrisse à Serpentard elle aussi. Le monde ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-Salut Albus, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Je ne t'attendais plus.

-Je sais je sais, on était en retard. Au fait, Scorpius, Lily. Lily, Scorpius.

La rouquine le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, l'air un peu revêche avant de lui sourire gaiement. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait cette-là ? Hors de question qu'elle aussi tombe sous son si _évident _charme, parce que bien sûr, plus il prenait de l'âge, plus il devenait beau garçon, plus il attirait les regards. Elle avait _onze_ ans, ce n'était qu'une gamine. Pas intéressante, donc.

-Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu es son meilleur ami tu sais, donc je pense que tu seras aussi mon ami, même si James ronchonne un peu, pépia la petite rousse aux grands yeux bruns.

Tellement innocente. Scorpius fit une grimace assez équivoque qui fit ricaner Albus.

-Commence pas à l'embêter Lily, et installe-toi, va.

-Tu ne veux pas être mon ami ? Demanda Lily, ses sourcils d'un brun très clair – ou roux très foncé, Scorpius ne savait pas trop – froncés à nouveau.

Cette gamine avait l'air sacrément bornée et chiante, et Scorpius se contenta de marmonner inaudiblement en s'enfonçant le plus possible dans son siège. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait contenté de lui adresser un vague signe de tête, et se présenter aux parents Potter. De toute façon, elle était trop occupée à être collée à Chaton Potter comme une petite sangsue rousse.

-Albus m'avait dit que tu parlais peu aux autres, mais à moi tu parleras, continua Lily avec un sourire en coin, que Scorpius considéra particulièrement diabolique. Et puis, grâce à moi, tu tomberas amoureux de Rose. Parce que je sais que tu n'as pas voulu être son petit ami et que c'est pas chouette. Rosie, elle est cool.

Scorpius faillit s'étrangler à ces paroles tandis qu'Albus retenait à grand peine un fou rire. Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une tornade brune entra dans leur compartiment. Une sorte de petit lutin au nez pointu couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

Le meilleur ami d'Albus fronça les sourcils : vu l'air de famille, ce devait être le petit frère de Piaf Weasley, et la façon dont il souriait à la petite diablesse Potter, ces deux-là devaient être inséparables. De vrais petits monstres ambulants. La _joie_.

-Lily, je t'ai cherché partout ! Vous étiez en retard ! Pépia le petit gnome brun.

Non mais oh, ce compartiment n'était pas un point de rencontre Potter-Weasley, Scorpius se le refusait. Il en allait de son honneur et de son image. Au diable Rupert, il _refusait_ d'être envahi autant par les rouquins et bruns Weasley. Albus suffisait amplement. A la limite, le petit diable roux aussi si il arrivait à faire son éducation et si elle abandonnait l'idée d'une _amitié_. Il serait son maître, son précepteur, tout ce qu'elle voudrait, mais pas son _ami_. Berk.

-Hugo ! Papa a eu un peu de mal à se réveiller, James avait pas fini sa valise, Maman a brûlé le petit déjeuner et Albus... en fait, Albus était le seul prêt, sans me compter.

Le dit Hugo haussa les yeux au ciel, presque blasé et habitué d'une pareille aventure, et se tourna vers lui, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. Scorpius se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils allaient se rejoindre. Qu'est ce qu'il avait _encore_ fait ? Gnome Weasley qu'il allait l'appeler lui. Bien que vu leurs gênes, le gnome allait peut-être le dépasser un jour.

-T'es Malefoy, toi.

Scorpius ricana devant tant de déduction, et Albus lui lança un regard avertisseur. Il avait compris le message. Ne pas être _trop_ méchant avec les petits.

-Tu as fait pleurer ma soeur.

Oh, et c'était reparti pour un tour. Est-ce que c'était sa faute si Piaf Weasley avait visé trop haut ? Non. Alors _pourquoi_ donc on l'asticotait pour ce genre de mornilles ?

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, assura Scorpius néanmoins légèrement moqueur.

-Ma soeur est peut-être une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme notre mère, mais personne n'a le droit de la faire pleurer, asséna Gnome Weasley d'une voix ferme pour un môme d'à peine onze ans.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, évidemment il ne voulait pas s'incliner devant un petit gnome, et de plus un _Weasley_, mais le regard noir de Mini-Potter, les lèvres pincées de Gamine Potter et les sourcils froncés de Gnome Weasley eurent raison de lui et Scorpius préféra être un chouïa plus diplomate avec cette bande d'avortons – hormis Al évidemment.

-Un jour, tu comprendras Gno... Hugo, dit Scorpius d'une voix égale. Presque compatissante, presque _paternelle_. Oh Merlin, ça devenait de pire en pire.

"Tu comprendras que parfois, les, hum, sentiments ne se commandent pas. Ta soeur m'aimait... bien, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle est très, hum, gentille, et argh, mignonne, _mais_ elle ne m'intéresse pas. Ça t'arrivera un jour à toi aussi, tu verras va." ajouta Scorpius usant de toute la diplomatie possible et imaginable.

C'était son maximum, Gnome Weasley n'avait pas intérêt à lui en demander plus. Et vu son regard perplexe, ça allait être le cas.

Scorpius demanda mentalement à Salazar qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter _ça_. Deux Potter et un Weasley, _en même temps_.

_::_

Trottinant jusqu'au tabouret et au Choixpeau à l'appel de son nom, qui avait fait naître des murmures empressés, Lily Luna Potter était plus ou moins sereine. N'importe quelle maison lui conviendrait et même si elle avait un faible pour la couleur rouge, ça ne la dérangerait pas de devoir porter du vert et de l'argent. Tant qu'elle était avec un de ses frères.

L'inimité entre leurs deux maisons respectives ne les avaient pas _vraiment_ atteints. A Poudlard, ils se parlaient peu, James ne mâchant pas ses mots sur la maison des serpents, mais épargnait dès qu'il le pouvait son petit frère. Et chez eux, pendant les vacances, leur fraternité refaisait surface, et évidemment, la compétition fraternelle également.

Et même si Lily s'entendait mieux avec James, qui _adorait_ la surprotéger, elle aimait tout autant Albus. Ils étaient une famille et même si parfois, ils essayaient de la mettre de côté parce qu'elle était une _fille_, elle leur démontrait toujours qu'elle pouvait être plus maligne, plus inventive et plus forte qu'eux.

"Choix difficile, Lily Potter. Tu n'es toi même pas décidée, tu veux juste être avec tes frères, deux opposés, mais... ton caractère te vaut plutôt une place à..."

-GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le Choixpeau sous les applaudissements de la table des rouge et or.

Lily, un sourire aux lèvres, était contente de sa répartition. A la table qu'elle rejoignait d'un pas assuré, James la regardait avec des yeux brillants de fierté et de malice, Fred claquait joyeusement des mains, Louis avait rejoint ce dernier dans ses hululements enjoués, Roxanne tapait du poing sur la table tout en cadence, et Dominique applaudissait poliment. Molly lui adressa un sourire rayonnant à la table des Serdaigle, Lucy en fit de même à la table des Poufsouffles avec un pouce en l'air, et à la table des verts et argents, Albus avait l'air sincèrement réjoui pour elle. Et quant à son meilleur ami, Scorpius _Malefoy_, il semblait réellement soulagé.

Scorpius Malefoy était quelqu'un d'intriguant. Et la réaction de sa mère avait bien diverti Lily. Ginny Potter avait pâli sous ses tâches de rousseurs, mais lui avait néanmoins adressé un sourire bienveillant tout en le jaugeant, Lily connaissait bien ce regard pénétrant pour en avoir déjà fait les frais quand elle faisait une bêtise. Son père, Harry, avait été le plus chaleureux avec le petit blond de douze ans, lui parlant pendant quelques minutes de leur année et pour lui assurer qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux pendant les vacances quand il voulait.

La rouquine était certaine que Albus n'avait pas eu un aussi bon accueil de la famille Malefoy, mais d'après ce qu'il leur avait raconté, Drago Malefoy avait été un peu crispé, et sa femme très cordiale. Mais leur père leur avait dit que c'était leur éducation un peu '_psycho-rigide'_ qui leur avait donné cette réaction.

-Je suis content que tu sois là Lily Jolie, lui souffla James.

Acquiesçant joyeusement, et partageant les mêmes sentiments -malgré une pointe de déception à l'idée qu'elle verrait un peu moins Albus-, Lily se tourna vers la suite de la répartition. De leur famille cette année, il ne restait qu'Hugo à répartir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hugo l'avait rejoint sur les bancs de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau jugeant qu'il avait une trop grande capacité à agir avant de réfléchir.

Un sans faute : elle allait avoir son cousin et son meilleur ami de toujours à ses côtés pendant sept ans, et Lily se réjouissait à cette perspective. Eux contre le monde, ça allait être parfait.

_:.:_

**Octobre 2019**

-Ta soeur est une telle _Gryffondor_, lui dit Scorpius avec dédain en regardant Lily passer devant eux en flèche, riant aux éclats, suivie de leur cousin, Hugo.

Albus acquiesça en souriant faiblement. Quand sa petite soeur avait été répartie à Gryffondor, il avait été un peu déçu et son sentiment d'isolement, se considérant comme une exclu, un intrus dans la si parfaite famille Potter, était revenu à la charge et malgré le mois qui venait de passer, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Evidemment, Scorpius l'avait remarqué immédiatement et lui avait affirmé d'une voix assurée qu'il était le meilleur Potter de toute sa famille, à n'en pas douter une seule seconde. Ce à quoi il avait répliqué qu'il était surtout le seul Potter à Serpentard et c'est ce qui faisait grâce aux yeux de Scorp. Ça avait fait sourire ce dernier.

-Tu savais qu'elle avait fait exploser un chaudron en cours de potions avec votre cousin ? Demanda Scorpius. Elle n'a pas du tout hérité du même don pour cette _honorable_ matière, comme toi.

Et c'était comme ça tous les jours depuis un mois. Scorpius le comparait continuellement avec Lily et James, lui montrant combien il était _meilleur_ qu'eux.

-Faut que t'arrêtes Scorp, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes comme ça. Lily est là où est sa place, ... je suis juste un peu en marge mais tout va bien.

Albus ne s'attendit certainement pas à être plaqué contre le mur le plus proche d'eux par un Scorpius visiblement exaspéré et peut-être un peu en colère, devant le regard abasourdi des élèves qui traînaient à côté d'eux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Il avait totalement le droit de s'apitoyer un peu sur sa différence !

Le seul Potter à Serpentard, la _tare_, le _différent_, et les deux dernières années s'effacèrent pour lui insuffler une nouvelle fois tous ses doutes et ses interrogations. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la seule arrivée de sa petite soeur à Poudlard aurait provoqué cela.

-Mais _putain_ arrête Potter !

Merlin, Scorpius qui ne jurait jamais, le faisait à chaque fois à cause de lui – ou d'un devoir particulièrement contraignant.

-Arrête de te dévaloriser parce que t'es chez les verts et argents ! ET ALORS BORDEL ?! Tu crois que les autres maisons sont meilleures que nous ? Tu crois qu'ils ont plus de qualités, moins de défauts ?! Tout ça c'est faux Potter ! C'est des conneries, des préjugés débiles qui n'ont plus lieu d'être ! T'es chez les Serpents et ton frère et ta soeur à Gryffondor, oui, mais ça veut dire que t'es _rusé_ et _intelligent_ qu'eux ! T'es pas moins courageux, t'es pas moins _suicidaire_, t'as seulement plus les qualités d'un serpent que d'un putain de chaton !

Un 'chaton', comme il appelait les rouge et or, passa à ce moment-là, les sourcils haussés devant la scène, et retint un hoquet d'indignation. Ça fit fugacement sourire Albus.

-Et je t'interdis de sourire ! Je pensais que tu avais compris tout ça depuis qu'on se connaît. Ce n'est pas une _honte_ d'être avec nous, au contraire, tu montres à quel point aujourd'hui on envoie se faire _foutre_ les clichés à la _con_.

Oh. Deux gros mots dans la même phrase, Scorpius devait sérieusement commencer à s'échauffer.

Mais tout ce que lui disait son ami lui donnait à réfléchir. Pendant deux ans, il avait réussi à se faire à l'idée, à l'apprécier même, à se sentir bien dans sa peau, et une simple répartition avait tout foutu en l'air. Alors non ! Serpentard était devenu sa maison, son foyer, sa deuxième famille.

_Honte_. Le mot lui brûlait la peau, la rétine, et Albus ferma les yeux, sous l'assaut de tristesse qui le submergeait. Jamais, plus jamais, non, plus jamais honte de ce qu'il était vraiment.

-Je sais, Scorp... Je sais.

Albus releva la tête, planta ses orbes émeraudes dans celles asphaltes de Scorpius, répéta encore une fois : "Je sais.", et Scorpius le relâcha, le visage fermé.

-Il a pas tort, Potter. T'es unique et t'es un mec bien, ça devrait suffire. T'es pas _un _Potter, t'es _le_ Potter.

Evidemment, Rupert devait se la ramener. Le fils du Héros cilla, et réajusta machinalement le col de sa chemise et son pull à col-v de l'uniforme réglementaire. Préfet depuis l'année passée, Rupert les embêtait toujours un peu sur leur tenue et prenait un malin plaisir à jouer de son autorité et de son charisme évident.

-J'aurais préféré rester un Potter anonyme, le railla Albus sans se préoccuper plus que ça de tous les élèves qui les entouraient et observaient la scène avec une religieuse attention depuis le début.

D'habitude, il n'aimait pas se donner (trop) en spectacle, mais il avait atteint un tel quota négatif de confiance en lui qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

-Un mec comme toi, qu'il se soit appelé Potter ou Smith, ne serait jamais passé inaperçu, répliqua le préfet. Ton nom, c'est juste un bonus.

Albus capta le sourire en coin de Scorpius, les yeux brillants de sincérité de Rupert, et sentit la boule dans sa gorge disparaître, le poids sur sa poitrine s'envoler, et ses épaules devenir plus légères.

-Merci, souffla Albus, réellement touché.

_:.:_

**Décembre 2019**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient dangereusement, et Scorpius se surprit à désirer à rester au moins une fois dans toute sa scolarité à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, histoire de se dire plus tard qu'il aurait fait un Noël à Poudlard. Sans la masse noire de monde, sans les bavardages bruyants de la Grande Salle, les professeurs et les élèves à la même table, et les décorations enchantées encore plus belles le jour de Noël.

Mais ça ne serait pas cette année. Peut-être en septième, pour marquer le coup. Oui, ça serait bien. Et puis si il pouvait convaincre Albus de faire la même chose, et pourquoi pas aussi Angel, qui était toujours aussi _aimable_ – ça mettrait du piquant -, mais surtout pas Juno – ce serait plus du piquant, mais un véritable volcan et ça lui gâcherait son plaisir, sauf si elle se trouvait un petit ami -, Mark, Peter et Wyatt seraient aussi les bienvenus. Ils n'étaient pas réellement proches mais néanmoins camarades de chambrée, et Scorpius les considérait comme des amis.

Ah oui, tiens, Nora Pucey ne serait pas de trop : Scorpius aimait bien l'assurance qu'elle avait pris depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Quant à Georgia, il en était hors de question, il supportait déjà sa cousine tous les ans aux fêtes de fin d'année, et s'il pouvait l'éviter au moins une fois, ça serait parfait. Pas qu'il l'aimait pas, au contraire, mais elle ressemblait un peu trop à son grand frère pour son bien.

-Hey Scorp, tu rêves ? Lui demanda Wyatt, goguenard tandis que derrière lui, Albus et Mark se disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers.

Peter, quant à lui, était enfoncé dans un pouf vert forêt et plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, comme à son habitude. Le plus intellectuel et le plus Serdaigle de leur promotion.

-Nope, je me disais juste que ça serait cool qu'on passe un Noël ensemble genre en sixième ou septième année, qu'on puisse se dire quand on sera vieux que voilà, on aura passé un Noël à Poudlard, fit Scorpius avec un sourire dans la voix.

Bon c'est vrai, d'habitude il n'était pas aussi... sentimental, ce qui pouvait expliquer les yeux de merlans frits qu'ils affichaient tous, même Peter qui était censé être plongé dans son bouquin ! Après un silence légèrement embarrassant dans leur chambre, Albus éclata de rire suivi de Mark, Wyatt se roulait par terre, et Peter pinçait les lèvres, retenant à grande peine de suivre les rires de ses amis.

Scorpius se renfrogna et croisa les bras, boudeur. Ils n'avaient rien compris ! Et ça effritait l'image de parfait petit Malefoy. Nom d'un petit dragon, sa réputation allait en prendre un coup.

-J'inviterais Rosie si ça te dérange pas, lança Albus entre deux éclats de rire.

Les rares couleurs présentes sur le visage de Scorpius disparurent à l'évocation de Piaf Weasley, qui avait décidé de purement l'ignorer depuis le début de l'année, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle passait toujours devant lui, le menton relevé, le torse bombé et gonflée d'orgueil tandis qu'il subissait les regards meurtriers de Gnome Weasley et le sourire moqueur de Gamine Potter.

Charmant à souhait.

-Ça serait une _très_ mauvaise idée, Al'.

-D'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec Lynne ? Enchaîna immédiatement Wyatt en se tournant vers Albus.

Scorpius émit un petit ricanement. Lynne Montgomery était la première petite copine d'Albus et était à Serdaigle. C'était une des amies de sa cousine, une jolie blonde au visage encore un peu poupin, avec de grands yeux bruns, et un nez en trompette. Le seul problème : Albus, pas encore très doué dans tous ces jeux de séduction et de flirt, n'était pas très à l'aise quand sa petite amie était dans les parages.

-Ça se passe bien, grommela Albus inaudiblement.

Wyatt se moqua quelques minutes tandis que Mark essayait de lui soutirer plus d'informations. Etaient-ils déjà passés au baiser avec la langue ? Mark disait qu'il avait déjà essayé pendant les vacances d'été après leur deuxième année mais que ça avait été assez _baveux_. Ce à quoi Peter répliqua calmement qu'il n'avait pas encore la technique et/ou que sa partenaire devait avoir des glandes salivaires plutôt actives.

-J'aimerais tellement avoir une copine moi aussi, soupira Wyatt.

-Ça viendra Higgs, plus vite que tu ne le crois j'en suis sûr, lui lança Scorpius, d'une voix traînante.

-Et toi Scorp' ? Rien en vue ? Peut-être une Serdaigle aux cheveux roux ? Se moqua Albus, revenant sur le sujet dangereux qu'était Rose Weasley.

Scorpius renifla dédaigneusement et les envoya proprement bouler. _Rose Weasley_, sérieusement ? Allaient-ils continuer à l'embêter avec Piaf Weasley pendant longtemps ? Elle était tout, sauf intéressante à ses yeux. Une petite pimbêche sûre d'elle et gonflée d'importance. Et c'est qu'en plus, elle commençait à se former ! Avec quelques kilos en trop, à n'en pas douter. Et eux, comme tous les garçons de leur âge, commençaient à muer.

Un calvaire pour certains.

-A vrai dire Al, j'ai bien quelqu'un dans le viseur. Et ce n'est certainement pas ta chère cousine.

Voilà, ça les ferait taire pendant un moment.

-C'est qui ? Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps, Wyatt sautant sur ses pieds, Mark la bouche ouverte, Peter les sourcils froncés par la réflexion, et Albus abordant un air songeur et contrarié.

Ou pas.

-J'vous le dirais pas, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, asséna Scorpius de la voix la plus ferme possible.

Mais manque de pot, il se trouvait face à quatre serpents sournois et vicieux.

-Oh allez Scorpius, fais pas ta mauviette ! T'as peur qu'elle te foute un râteau, c'est ça ? Ricana Mark, dont la tactique préférée était de remettre en cause leur virilité pour leur faire avouer.

Scorpius détestait ça. Mark était trop bon à ce jeu-là, mais il tint bon. C'était son secret à lui, et puis il n'était même pas sûr de lui ! Certes la demoiselle était mignonne, d'un an plus jeune que lui, de Sang Pur, et de sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux pour le moment.

-Non, mais elle n'est pas à Gryffondor, donc je préfère garder son anonymat avec Rupert qui arrête pas de me tanner pour que je sorte avec une dinde de leur maison.

Wyatt agita négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air faussement menaçant : "Tu sais Malefoy, on peut utiliser la manière forte.", ce à quoi Peter ajouta, plus rompu à la diplomatie et aux flatteries : "Après tout, pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ? Elle est forcément jolie, tu es un Malefoy, tu as bon goût."

Ajoutez à ça le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami, qui semblait réellement déçu que Scorpius ne lui en ai pas parlé, et cela fit flancher le blondinet.

-Ok, je me rends. Je trouve que... Nora Pucey est plutôt pas mal, lâcha du bout des lèvres Scorpius.

Devant les mines – pour la deuxième fois de la soirée – ahuries de ses amis, il ajouta précipitamment qu'il savait qu'elle avait un an de moins, mais appréciait sa répartie, son sarcasme et l'assurance qu'elle avait pris depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, apeurée.

-Mais... elle est à Serpentard, fit remarquer Mark.

Très intelligent, ce petit. Un esprit remarquable.

-C'est ma soeur qui va être heureuse, ajouta Wyatt avec un grand sourire innocent qui contredisait la lueur vicieuse dans ses yeux gris. Juno va la haïr et faire des poupées vaudou à son effigie.

_:.:_

Harry rattrapa au vol sa jolie petite fille, son petit ange roux qu'il aimait tellement, puis vit que James, profitant de la diversion, l'attaqua à coup de boules de neige tandis qu'Albus essayait vaillamment d'assurer leur défense.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge et il fit tournoyer Lily Luna, qui elle aussi riait aux éclats, au-dessus du sol, un bonnet rouge enfoncé sur sa tête pour la protéger du froid et une écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or enroulée autour de son cou gracile.

Lily avait été répartie dans la maison de son enfance, et il en avait été ravi. Tout comme il l'avait été pour James, et Albus qui avait été réparti chez les serpents. Il était fier de chacun de ses enfants de la même manière. Ils avait été répartis selon leur personnalité et Harry Potter aimait le fait qu'ils aient l'air tous bien dans leur peau quand ils revenaient pour les vacances.

Evidemment, ça avait fait bizarre au début. Ne plus avoir Lily chez eux après avoir laissé partir James puis Albus. Etre seuls, Ginny et lui. Mais ils avaient très vite retrouvé des réflexes de jeunes mariés, ne craignant plus d'être dérangés par leur bébés, et un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres d'Harry quand il y pensa.

-HEY PETIT SERPENT ! TIENS ! Hurla James en riant, tout en lançant une quantité impressionnante de boules de neige sur son jeune frère, qui répliqua autant qu'il pouvait à grand renfort de : "CHATON PRENDS CA !"

... Chaton ? Harry secoua la tête, et Lily en profita pour lui faire un câlin.

_:.:_

**Février 2020**

En voyant des petits angelots voleter partout sur son chemin, chantant des chansons d'amour sorcières et moldues, Rose en avait la nausée. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette fête depuis que Scorpius Malefoy, _l'infâme_, l'avait repoussée.

Très poliment, très cordialement, certes, mais ça restait un rejet cuisant. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'elle avait dans la tête ? Un Malefoy, sortir avec une Weasley ? Utopique. Invraisemblable. Mais elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux gris, une invitation muette. Stupide, stupide Rose. Trop naïve, trop rêveuse. Trop romantique.

Et par Rowena, il était beau, et d'année en année, il embellissait, prenait merveilleusement bien de l'âge, abandonnait petit à petit au contact d'Albus le gel sur ses cheveux en arrière, sa voix était devenue un peu plus grave, plus masculine, et ses épaules commençaient à s'élargir, son corps devenir plus athlétique, et pour couronner le tout, il était intelligent.

Comment ne pas craquer ? C'était évident : penser à son arrogance, sa façon de se prendre toujours au sérieux, de penser faire partie des meilleurs, et son goût immodéré pour le sarcasme.

-Arrête de ruminer sur Malefoy, tu veux Rosie, l'interrompit dans ses pensées sa meilleure amie Lynne.

-Si tu ne rumines pas sur Albus, d'accord, répliqua au tac au tac Rose.

Lynne grogna de mécontentement et Rose replaça une de ses mèches rousses sauvage derrière son oreille, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, _presque_ prête à subir le spectacle écoeurant des couples heureux et amoureux. Prête à voir Scorpius courtisé par d'autres. Prête à entendre Lynne insulter à mi-voix son cousin, qui l'avait plaqué après un mois de relation et qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. "L'amour de sa vie" qu'elle disait.

Rose ricana sous cape. Lynne n'avait jamais vu assurément les regards furtifs que lançait Albus à Angel Nott, la reine des pestes. Et même si ce qu'elle venait de penser était cruel et mesquin, Rose souhaitait réellement qu'Albus revienne un jour vers Lynne, quand il aurait un peu plus de maturité. Ils avaient été très mignons le peu de temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Vraiment adorables, que Rose en avait été éperdument jalouse.

Et comme elle l'attendait, la Grande Salle était décorée de manière à ravir tous les amoureux. McGonagall fronçait des sourcils à la table des professeurs tandis que Neville Londubat souriait à pleines dents. Ce devait être lui qui en avait eu l'idée, ou alors leur professeur de Sortilèges, Miss Roberts, une grande romantique dans l'âme, qui portait en l'honneur de ce jour si commercial, un chapeau rose avec des coeurs rouges.

-Oh la la, c'est parti pour une journée entière, super, murmura Rose en jetant rapidement un coup d'oeil à la table des serpents.

Il venait d'arriver également et ne s'assit pas tout de suite. Le coeur de Rose rata un battement, il n'allait pas oser, si ? Non jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait à ça, si ? Et elle pria de toutes ses forces que non, qu'une force invisible allait le tirer en arrière. Oh Merlin, son sourire... il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, tellement confiant.

Les jambes de Rose devinrent flageolantes en s'asseyant à la table des bleu et bronze, ne quittant plus Scorpius du regard, se fichant bien des autres, le coeur battant à toute allure, tout le reste de son environnement flou.

Il se dirigeait vers une petite brune très jolie, qui était une année en-dessous de la leur. Rose n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom, mais elle décida de la haïr quand même. Sa baguette la démangeait. Scorpius se pencha vers la fillette, qui lui sourit de plus belle. Elle avait un maintien parfait, une Sang Pur sans doute.

Non, non, non... Et il sortit de derrière son dos une rose rouge, une magnifique rose rouge, et la tendit à la fillette qui rosit de plaisir. Rose sentit ses mains s'engourdir, vit Scorpius embrasser sur la joue la fillette, très chastement, et crut que son monde allait s'arrêter.

...C'était un vrai cauchemar.

_:.:_

**Mars 2020**

Déçu, Albus jeta un coup d'oeil à la copie de Scorpius qui était ornée d'un superbe O. Lui n'avait eu qu'un E, et ça le révoltait purement et simplement tandis que ce dernier lui adressait un sourire narquois et vainqueur.

Il avait perdu son pari. Et il allait devoir honorer sa dette. Quelle malchance ! Pour une fois, il pensait avoir maîtrisé le sujet en Métamorphose, et _non_, Scorpius avait été meilleur que lui. Ils auraient dû parier sur un parchemin de Potions, Albus aurait été assuré de gagner haut la main. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit sur un terrain "neutre", où ils avaient tous les deux le même niveau.

Oh Merlin, il allait en prendre pour son grade et les dents serrées, il siffla à son meilleur ami : "Je te retiens Scorp, je me vengerais."

Peut-être même qu'il lui faudrait faire son testament, sait-on jamais. Pas sûr qu'il puisse survivre après ça, ou alors il serait gravement infirme.

-La pause de midi va être idéale, je pense, répliqua Scorpius avec une once d'ironie.

Evidemment. La pause de midi, idéale... Le repas où il y avait le plus de monde, où les gens étaient le plus affût de ragots et commérages. Il n'y avait pas _meilleur_ moment.

Albus nicha sa tête entre ses bras et soupira longuement en réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour approcher la vipère qui crachait son venin dès qu'il était à cinq mètres d'elle. Ça promettait d'être compliqué.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, les minutes s'égrenèrent et le professeur McGonagall annonça la fin du cours. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue directrice et aurait dû de ce fait abandonner son poste de professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall aimait beaucoup trop enseigner et avait continué à assurer ses cours. Et personne n'était encore venu proposer son remplacement, ce qui l'arrangeait.

-Scorpius, me fais pas ça, geignit Albus.

-Un pari est un pari, Potter, se moqua Scorpius en lui indiquant d'un geste très aristocratique la sortie de la classe.

Sachant que se plaindre et essayer de faire appel à la _bonté_ de son ami était une guerre perdue d'avance, Albus sortit de la salle, suivi de très près par son ami, et se dirigea comme tous les autres vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il ne chercha même pas la vipère dans la foule, il savait qu'elle avait quitté leur salle avant lui.

Son esprit était vide de toute tactique, et Albus sut qu'il allait devoir complètement improviser. Peut-être cela jouerait-il en sa faveur ? Oui, tiens, peut-être.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, et remarqua rapidement qu'elle était déjà attablée et en train de s'empiffrer comme à son habitude. Merlin qu'elle avait de la chance de ne jamais prendre un gramme, Albus savait que beaucoup de filles auraient tué pour ça. Lily Jolie avait le même métabolisme, elle mangeait pour deux mais restait filiforme, contrairement à Rose qui commençait à prendre un peu de poids maintenant dès qu'elle mangeait un peu trop.

"Et puis merde." songea Albus. Il devait honorer son pari ou il devrait en payer magiquement les conséquences.

D'un pas un peu plus assuré, mais pas tellement confiant, Albus s'approcha de la vipère qui se tourna immédiatement vers lui, son regard gris suspicieux. Comme si elle avait un radar intégré "Albus Potter en approche". Cette pensée le fit sourire mais il se reprit bien vite, et essaya de reproduire le sourire charmeur que Scorpius abordait quand il était avec Nora.

Mais ça ne fit que renforcer le plissement méfiant des yeux d'Angel Nott, la vipère.

Dans quoi Scorpius l'avait-il fourré ? Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir faire ça encore une fois, un jour. A croire qu'il ne faut jamais dire _jamais_.

-Salut Angel, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra enjouée. Ça va ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement et coupante.

Juno Higgs gloussa en face d'elle, et Albus lui adressa un sourire méprisant. Cette fille n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son frère Wyatt et c'était de plus en plus frappant avec les années. Elle était idiote, dépourvue de tout sens de l'humour, de sarcasme, et se voyait sublime et intéressante. En somme, une vraie dinde.

-Je me disais... ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été tous les deux, donc ouais, euh, si tu veux bien... hum, sortir avec moi à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Albus, en priant tous les cieux pour qu'elle ne lui envoie pas un sort bien placé.

Angel écarquilla ses grands yeux gris et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise. Elle était jolie quand elle était prise par surprise, son masque de froideur et hautain disparu, remarqua Albus.

-Trop tard Potter, elle y va avec moi, fit une voix masculine désagréablement familière à ses oreilles.

William Summerby, un des Batteurs de l'équipe qui ne l'appréciait pas spécialement, et à qui il le rendait bien. Un quatrième année imbu de sa personne, violent, grand costaud massif, et pas spécialement intelligent avec ça. Mais il avait un physique, disons intéressant, et pas mal de filles se pâmaient devant lui. Même Rose lui avait avoué une fois qu'elle s'était déjà retournée sur Summerby. Honteux.

Deux petites secondes, Angel allait sortir avec _ce_ mec-là ? Et vu le regard ennuyé que la vipère lui lança, Albus sut que c'était vrai.

... Bon, Scorpius ne pourrait pas lui en tenir rigueur pour le pari, il s'était fait devancer, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et bon point : elle ne l'avait pas engueulé, et son corps était toujours intact, exempt de toute blessure. Si c'était pas un miracle, ça !

Le bilan final était vraiment bon. Malgré le pincement au coeur. Malgré la pensée dérangeante que cette brute de quatorze ans allait essayer de dompter la vipère.

-Cool, répliqua-t-il finalement toujours le sourire aux lèvres. C'était-c'était comme ça, me suis demandé, tu sais, grain de folie. Histoire de, de rattraper le carnage de notre première année.

Et Albus tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir près de Scorpius, installé plus loin, et sans un mot de plus. Il sentait leur regard vrillé sur lui mais il s'en fichait un peu. Ce n'était qu'un pari, après tout. Même si ils ne le sauront jamais et penseront tous qu'il venait de se prendre un râteau. Génial.

-Alors ? Elle a accepté ? S'enquit Scorpius.

-Nott était déjà prise, répondit Albus, un peu absent. Par Summerby.

-Le Batteur ? S'étonna Scorpius, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

Le brun à lunettes acquiesça machinalement. Pourquoi était-il aussi déçu par cette nouvelle ? Pas en colère, mais un peu embêté.

-Je pensais pas qu'il était le genre d'Angel. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être imprévisible, commenta Scorpius.

"Ça pour sûr. Et qu'est ce qu'elle peut déclencher des réactions imprévisibles, aussi..." ajouta mentalement son meilleur ami.

_:.:_

**Avril 2020**

En passant une main dans ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour essayer de les coiffer plus ou moins, Scorpius continua à s'admirer dans le miroir. Mark avait beau le traiter de gonzesse, le Malefoy mettait un point d'honneur particulier à toujours être impeccable et beau gosse en toute circonstance.

Ils avaient que treize et quatorze ans, certes, mais Scorpius considérait, comme le lui disait son père, que les bons réflexes s'acquièrent le plus tôt possible.

Et aujourd'hui, il se devait d'être particulièrement présentable : finale de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, qui déciderait de qui gagnerait la coupe de Quidditch, et Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy ne supporterait pas l'affront de perdre contre Chaton Potter et toute sa clique. Impossible. L'année passée, c'était les Serdaigle qui l'avaient remporté de peu, Serpentard deuxième et Gryffondor troisième. Tant qu'à Poufsouffle, il avait chauffé le siège de la quatrième place.

Cette année, tout avait changé. Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient en finale pour la première place, et Serdaigle avait remplacé Poufsouffle sur la dernière place.

-Bon Malefoy, prêt ? N'oublie pas, il nous faut 80 points d'avance avant d'essayer d'attraper le Vif d'Or, lui recommanda son capitaine, Neal Bletchey, le meilleur ami de Rupert Zabini.

Quand il y pensait, Rupert avait main basse sur toutes les organisations importantes de Poudlard chez les serpents : préfet, meilleur ami capitaine de Quidditch, et c'était pas l'organisation des Bavoules qui allait lui servir à quelque chose.

Son cousin, il devait l'avouer, était un génie des relations publiques. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Rupert avait remonté leur côte de popularité, et même si Scorpius détestait être un de ses pions, il devait reconnaître, sans modestie, qu'il avait un certain poids grâce à son nom, et Albus également, si ce n'était pas plus.

-Prêt capitaine, on va mettre la pâtée aux chatons, affirma Scorpius en effectuant un bref salut militaire – chose devenue à la mode depuis que Prinkles, l'ancien capitaine de Serpentard, l'avait instauré chez eux trois ans plus tôt.

Et ils entrèrent tous sur le terrain. Bletchey, Hammer et Lindon, poursuiveurs, Sanders et Schoemaker, batteurs, Weaver gardien, et Malefoy, attrapeur.

Face à eux, l'équipe des chatons : Weasley et Potter, batteurs, Mac Mahon, Stone et Graham poursuiveurs, Jacobson gardien, et Higgins attrapeur.

Ce fichu petit cancrelat de Higgins faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et était en septième année. L'année passée, il s'était royalement fichu de la tête de Scorpius avant de perdre le match contre eux à 10 point d'écart. Higgins l'avait eu dans les dents et Scorpius en avait été ravi. Sa taille, sa finesse et sa façon de se mouvoir sur un balai avaient eu raison du grand idiot brun.

Mrs Bibine leur fit signe d'approcher, et ils se mirent tous en face l'un de l'autre. Chaton Potter lui envoya un baiser ironique du bout des lèvres, sous les sourires moqueurs de son équipe. Scorpius n'afficha qu'un rictus ennuyé leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'il trouvait ça pathétique.

Anjali Gupta, la commentatrice des matchs, et issue de la maison de Poufsouffle les énumérait au fur et à mesure tout en leur faisant de grands signes de la main. Scorpius ricana, cette petite sotte de cinquième année avait été surprise en train d'essayer de draguer son cousin Rupert sous l'oeil amusé de Georgia, quelques jours plus tôt.

-PRET, PARTEZ, FEU !

Le sifflet retentit. Nouvelle façon de Mrs Bibine de lancer les matchs.

Scorpius vit le Souaffle passer de mains à d'autres, d'une équipe à l'autre. Et Serpentard marqua ses premiers points cinq minutes plus tard. Chaton Potter prenait un malin plaisir à lui envoyer des cognards, et à Bletchey aussi avec qui il n'y avait pas une très bonne entente, James Potter étant devenu le capitaine de l'équipe dès cette année.

D'après Scorpius, McGonagall devait avoir un sérieux grain pour avoir nommé Chaton Potter au poste. Vu son âge, ça pouvait être compréhensible. Même Fred Weasley aurait été plus adapté. Chaton Potter était trop arrogant, trop colérique et surtout trop m'as-tu-vu.

Merlin merci, c'était Albus qui avait été réparti à Serpentard et non, l'aîné.

Les points filaient à une vitesse impressionnante, Serpentard menait 240 à 160. Les Gryffondors râlaient et encourageaient de plus en plus fort leur équipe, les Serpentards criaient de joie et huaient l'équipe adverse. Et Bletchey n'avait jamais aussi bien joué. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard vers la tribune des Serdaigle où les avis étaient partagés, certains arboraient les couleurs vert et argent, d'autres rouge et or. Pareillement pour les Poufsouffle où il y avait plus de rouge que de vert, qui se mêlait au jaune poussin.

De loin, il pouvait voir la chevelure rousse de Gamine Potter qui sautillait dans tous les sens, près de Gnome Weasley qui apparemment hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, ainsi que Albus, Peter et Wyatt qui les encourageaient bruyamment en agitant éperdument leurs drapeaux à l'honneur de la maison de Salazar. Rose Weasley avait l'air d'avoir avalé un chat avec sa mine revêche, et la petite amie d'Albus agitait un drapeau aux couleurs des serpents, question de solidarité amoureuse évidemment. Ce devait être Piaf Weasley qui était contente.

Et là, un éclat doré attira son regard gris. Celui de Higgins également, par malheur, et tous deux se retrouvèrent côte à côte dans une course éperdue pour attraper le bijou qui pouvait clore le match.

-Tu vas perdre Malefoy, t'es qu'un raté, siffla Higgins d'une voix perfide.

Comme si il faisait le poids face à un véritable serpent ! Higgins, face à lui, n'était qu'une petite couleuvre inoffensive.

-Higgins pour l'instant c'est toi le raté. Rappelle-moi combien de BUSES tu as obtenu, répliqua Scorpius en se penchant un peu plus en avant sur son balai pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Il entendit derrière lui Higgins gronder comme un animal blessé et Scorpius sourit:il avait réussi à le dépasser. Parfait. Le vif d'Or n'était qu'à deux bras de lui, il lui suffisait d'accélérer encore un peu et ça serait gagné.

Quelque chose siffla près de ses oreilles, et Scorpius fit une violente embardée. Un Cognard envoyé par l'_adorable_ Chaton Potter avait failli le toucher ! En serrant des dents et en reprenant sa trajectoire, Scorpius marmonna des insultes à cette tête brûlée, Higgins l'avait un peu rattrapé, et miracle, le Vif d'Or était toujours en vue.

Il entendait hurler Gupta de sa voix stridente dans le micro magique : "Higgins et Malefoy sont sur le Vif d'Or ! PAR MERLIN ils vont se TUER ! Avez-vous vu comment ils vont vite ?! Esquivant les Cognards avec une prestance inégalable ! OH MERLIN OH MERLIN quel arrêt de Jacobson ! Les Serpentards ont un peu de mal à marquer depuis deux minutes, et OH attendez ! Souaffle à Bletchey, il fonce vers les buts adverses et OUI il marque ! 260 à 220 SERPENTARD !"

Scorpius tendit le bras le plus possible, oh oui bon sang il allait l'avoir, nom d'un dragon, ce petit vif d'or n'allait pas lui échapper, il y avait trop en jeu sur ses épaules !

-MALEFOY ESPECE DE PETIT CAFARD !

Cette insulte de Higgins lui donna encore plus de motivation et ne le déconcentra pas une seule seconde. Son bras se tendit le plus possible et sa main se referma sur la petite balle ailée.

Le stade explosa.

"MALEFOY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! SERPENTARD GAGNEEEE 410 À 220 ! MES AMIS, SERPENTARD GAGNE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH DE L'ANNEE 2019/2020 ! Hey Rupert, si tu veux fêter ça, je suis totalement disponible !"

Des rires résonnèrent, Rupert Zabini affichait une mine amusée et contrite, tandis que Scorpius brandissait son bras en l'air, tenant fermement le Vif d'Or dans la paume de sa main, ses doigts crispés sur les petites ailes qui s'agitaient encore nerveusement.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi acclamé, aussi aimé. Bon, d'accord, sauf par les Gryffondors qui faisaient clairement la gueule. Mais c'est ce qui était le meilleur. Il avait foutu sa pâtée à l'équipe des chatons, tout le monde se serra la main plus ou _moins_ amicalement, et même Chaton Potter lui offrit un sourire sincère en lui écrasant les doigts : "Bien joué Malefoy, mais ce sera la première et dernière fois que vous gagnez contre les lions, je le promets.", ce à quoi il lui répondit un vague "On verra bien Potter."

_:.:_

**Juin 2020**

Hugo ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux de sa cousine sous les yeux chocolat rieurs de James et Fred, qui partageaient leur compartiment avec Harriet Thompson, l'amie de Lily, Calvin Manson, un de ses camarades de chambre, et la meilleure amie de James et Fred : Caitlin Donovan.

D'un point de vue extérieur, ça aurait pu être bizarre de voir des cinquième années traîner avec des premières années mais qu'importe, ils étaient en majorité en famille dans leur compartiment, et leurs autres amis s'étaient dispatchés dans les autres compartiments. Rose avait préféré rester avec ses amis de Serdaigle, Albus avec Scorpius et d'autres serpents, Molly devait sans aucun doute être avec son petit ami, un certain Gregory, Dominique, Roxanne et Lucy devaient elles être aussi avec leurs propres amis.

Louis, dont c'était la dernière année, s'était isolé avec les amis qu'il allait ne plus voir autant l'année suivante. Il avait décidé d'aller poursuivre ses études en France, dans le pays natal de sa mère qui lui en avait appris la langue.

-Hu-Hugo, ar-arrête, riait Lily, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler correctement.

Cela ravit le garçonnet, qui venait de fêter se douze ans et qui continua sans tenir compte des supplications de sa cousine.

Près de lui, James et Fred discutaient avec Caitlin de la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch, que les Serpentard avaient gagné haut la main. Sans le vouloir, Hugo tendit l'oreille.

-Malefoy m'a vraiment impressionné sur ce coup, avoua Fred en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes.

-C'est pas faux, concéda James. Il a assuré. Higgins est un petit con de toute façon, heureusement que c'était sa dernière année. Il n'a pas compris que la provocation ne marchait jamais avec ce mec. Albus est pareil, il donne l'impression de laisser filer, et puis, sans que tu t'y attendes, il renvoie la balle.

Hugo acquiesça mentalement, son cousin, qui avait élu domicile dans la maison des rusés, était plein de ressources.

-Je trouve ça chouette que le fils de Drago Malefoy soit devenu le meilleur ami du fils d'Harry Potter, intervint Caitlin d'un ton enjoué.

Cette fois-ci, Hugo n'acquiesça pas. La répartition de son cousin à Serpentard avait provoqué quelques tensions que son oncle Harry avait réussi à démanteler rapidement et efficacement. Après tout, c'était un peu bête de faire tout un foin pour une simple répartition. Son père et Oncle Georges étaient ceux qui avaient réagi le plus brutalement, étant tous les deux assez colériques et s'emportant facilement. Mais Oncle Harry et Oncle Charlie avaient calmé le jeu sans provoquer de vagues.

Le temps des discriminations envers les vert et argent étaient finies, et de plus, ils n'étaient plus au collège et devaient se comporter en adultes responsables.

Le fait qu'ensuite Albus devienne ami avec Scorpius Malefoy avait là encore remué un peu la famille, et quand son père avait entendu Rose se confier en larmes à sa mère sur son rejet par Scorpius Malefoy, ce fut dramatique. Il fallut toute la persuasion et toute l'intelligence de sa mère, qui n'était pas négligeable, loin de là, pour calmer son père Ron.

-Je sais qu'il ne le laissera jamais tomber, souffla James, le ton empreint d'une maturité qu'Hugo ne lui avait jamais entendue. Malefoy souffre à cause de son nom, Al aussi, et ils se sont trouvés. Entre eux, il n'y a pas d'hypocrisie ou de mensonges, ils savent que ça ne sert à rien. Ils sont devenus des amis parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'intérêt à gagner dans cette amitié. Ça s'est fait purement et simplement. Regardez, si Malefoy voulait emmerder au maximum notre famille, il aurait accepté de sortir avec Rose !

Caitlin émit un petit rire et Hugo fit semblant de ne pas entendre, se concentrant sur comment emmêler le plus possible les cheveux de Lily pour passer ensuite à ceux de Harriet qui discutait tranquillement avec Calvin.

-De toute façon, on a encore deux ans pour veiller sur Al, fit Fred avec un sourire dans la voix. Qu'il ne soit pas trop _corrompu_.

-Oui, acquiesça James. Et sur Lily, Hugo et toute la fratrie. Personne ne fait de mal aux Weasley et aux Potter.

Hugo sourit d'oreille à oreille, et prit une grosse voix : "Tu l'as dit mon frère !"

* * *

ALRIGHT. Mon blabla :D

Bon déjà j'espère que vous avez aimé, **n'hésitez pas** à me donner votre avis par **review**, ça serait mignon:D et ça me ferait grave plaisir, et ça me _motiverait_ encore plus pour la suite (qui arrivera dans une durée encore indéterminée, peut-être encore un petit mois).

J'ai écrit ce chapitre presque entièrement sur du Florence + The Machine, je redécouvrais ces albums et c'était sympa héhé. Ensuite bon, pas grand chose en fait pour mon blabla, merci aux reviewers ça m'a fait super plaisir ! (vous êtes les meilleurs, vous le savez?) et puis, je suis devenue une accro à **New Girl **(je l'avais pas encore dit, mais mon amour pour Schmidt est IMMENSE haha), **Vampire Diaries **m'énerve un peu en ce moment bien que le dernier épisode remonte un peu le niveau (et j'aime les personnages de Rebekah et Damon, et Stefan remonte carrément dans mon estime depuis deux/trois épisodes), **HIMYM** traîne un peu en longueur (mais bon _ils_ sont enfin ensemble, donc tout va bien dans mon monde), **TBBT** est tellement génial (pas de spoiler please, je ne suis qu'à l'épisode 10. Encore 5 ou 6 avant de rattraper tout le monde), et j'AIME Sheldon quand il a bu, et Amy aussi.

Donc voilà pour le blabla.

A la prochaine les loulous, mille baisers.


	4. Quatrième année

Si la suite s'est faite un peu désirer, je m'en excuse ! Ça y est, le décompte de deux mois avant les partiels est commencé, donc je ne veux dire aucune prévision pour la prochaine partie... Souhaitez-moi bon courage, et moi je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous allez aimer cette partie un peu brouillonne, et que j'ai eu du mal à finir et à imaginer... Pas relu, je vous le poste direct :o

Merci (big big big big big MERCIIII) aux revieweurs : **Crookshank**, **LauraNyra**, **Orlane Sayan**, **Tigrou19**, **hana** (merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait méga plaisir, et j'aime beaucoup ce genre de hasard !:D J'avais un peu peur que tous les personnages canons et OC soient un peu lourds pour la lecture et l'histoire, je dois avouer...) et **SHLuu**. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! MERCI MERCI !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FORGIVE US, WE'RE YOUNG**

PARTIE IV

* * *

« Nous séparer, ils ont jamais été cap d'y arriver. » Jeux d'enfants

* * *

**Août 2020**

Du coin de l'oeil, Lily lorgna Scorpius Malefoy qui avait pris quelques bons centimètres en quelques semaines à peine. Il la dépassait désormais de deux têtes au moins, et avait grandi tout en finesse. Toujours très digne, toujours très droit, et indubitablement, pas très à l'aise avec l'ambiance désordonnée et chaleureuse du foyer Potter à Godric's Hollow.

Près de lui, Albus s'agitait en parlant de leur ami Mark Sanders qui était allé à un match de Quidditch absolument historique -les Harpies de Holyhead, l'ancienne équipe de sa mère, et les Faucons de Falmouth, les plus brutaux du circuit-, Ginny les observait un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement plus encline à accepter l'amitié unissant les deux garçons de familles "ennemies", et Harry jouait aux échecs sorciers contre James qui hurlait à tort et à travers de dépit dès qu'il perdait, ou de joie dès qu'il faisait un coup de maître.

Des trois Potter, toute la famille s'accordait à dire que James ressemblait terriblement à Oncle Ron quand il était devant un échiquier, et les parties entre ces derniers étaient mémorables. Lily aurait été la dernière à les contredire.

Tout ce petit monde riait, souriait, et même Scorpius arborait un sourire en coin, ce fameux sourire en coin qui avait fait succomber sa cousine Rosie. Tout en continuant à griffonner des esquisses sur un bout de parchemin, assise en tailleur sur la moquette, Lily continuait son observation du Sang-Pur, et comprit en quelques minutes pourquoi la plus intelligente de toute leur génération avait craqué pour le petit Malefoy. Tout dans son attitude attirait, électrisait, et du haut de ses douze ans, Lily avait noté que derrière cette façade polie, poncée, et inaccessible, se cachait un être relativement dangereux.

En trois ans, il avait réussi à donner à Albus plus d'humour, plus de malice, moins de réserve, plus de confiance. Et pour ça, Lily ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Albus avait toujours été trop en quête de l'approbation des autres, contrairement à James qui possédait une arrogance et une confiance en lui légendaire, tout comme Fred Weasley, malgré les failles de ce dernier par rapport à son prénom qui lui venait de leur défunt oncle, jumeau de Georges.

Mais ils avaient tous leurs failles dans leur famille si nombreuse, et cela ne les rendait que plus humains, songea Lily.

Et elle, tant qu'elle avait sa famille près d'elle, elle était bien dans sa peau.

L'année dernière lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, quelques personnes avaient essayé de l'approcher, attirés par l'attrait de son nom de famille et la popularité dont ils pourraient jouir, mais Lily avait réussi à les cerner et à ne pas les laisser approcher. La seule avec qui elle avait lié une amitié dans son dortoir était Harriet, fille de Moldus – donc peu au courant des exploits de Harry Potter et des Weasley – un peu excentrique mais adorable.

-Lily Jolie, chantonna Ginny, viens m'aider à mettre la table s'il te plaît.

Lily lâcha son crayon, se releva prestement, et arrangea sa queue de cheval avant de rejoindre sur un pas léger sa mère derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Wouhouuuu j'ai GAGNÉ ! Hurla James, en sautant de sa chaise et en effectuant la danse de la victoire tout autour de son père.

Même à seize ans révolus, James était encore un grand gamin qui profitait des plaisirs simples de la vie. Leur père était hilare devant ce spectacle, et Albus se moquait à grand renfort de voix de son grand frère, approuvé fermement par Scorpius qui prenait timidement ses aises.

Lily, attirée malgré elle par ce garçon plus âgé qu'elle qui avait fêté ses quatorze ans peu avant de venir chez eux passer une semaine, fut pendant quelques secondes subjuguée par ses yeux gris aux nuances si riches. Elle avait l'impression naïve que toutes les expressions de Scorpius passaient principalement par ses yeux et non par les traits de son visage anguleux.

-Albus, on joue ? Je suis sûr que je t'écrase ! Proposa Scorpius en remontant des manches invisibles, comme en se préparant à une bagarre.

-Pari tenu ! S'enthousiasma Albus en passant une main arrogante – un autre trait de caractère qu'il semblait avoir appris auprès de Scorpius, parce que la dizaine d'années passée à supporter James n'avait jamais provoqué en lui de l'arrogance – dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, marque de fabrique des mâles Potter.

Quant à Scorpius, Lily surprit sur son visage un réel sourire plein de dents, qui s'étalait d'oreille à oreille, et se promit d'aider Rose à le conquérir en voyant la beauté de ce sourire.

Ils seraient tellement mignons, l'amour impossible, bravant leurs familles pour être ensemble. Oh, oui, ça serait _si_ romantique ! Comme dans les contes de fées que lui lisait sa mère, petite.

_:.:_

**Septembre 2020**

Scorpius grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, maudissant Malcolm Braddock, son directeur de maison et prof de potions. Grâce à lui, il venait d'écoper d'une retenue pour un objet futile et dégradant. Etait-ce sincèrement de sa faute si Nora Pucey avait décidé d'apprendre un sort grâce à une sixième et le lui lancer derrière son dos ? Non. Etait-ce de sa faute si il s'était retrouvé avec des paroles peu... convenables sur sa cape et sa chemise ? Encore une fois, non. Etait-ce de sa faute si la _petite_ Pucey était malencontreusement devenue aussi jaune qu'un poussin ? Non ! ... Enfin indirectement, oui. Techniquement parlant, il n'avait rien fait. Albus s'en était chargé.

Petite sotte qui avait soi-disant voulu se venger de lui après leur rupture l'année dernière. Pourtant, elle avait eu tout l'été pour l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents après tout, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle venait l'_emmerder_ à jouer la femme bafouée, hein ?

Naïvement, il avait cru que la fillette de treize ans avait dépassé cette idée du premier amour et toutes les bêtises qui allaient avec. C'était de l'amour de gosse, le fait de pouvoir dire à ses copines mortes de jalousie : mon copain est en troisième, c'est un _Malefoy_ (le seul et l'unique à Poudlard) et il est terriblement beau. Rien d'autre.

Stupide Nora.

Soupirant en voyant qu'il était, par la faute de sa retenue, le dernier à rentrer dans une des serres de Botanique, repère absolu du Professeur Londubat et le plus jeune vice-directeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle, Scorpius entra et resta figé en voyant que des binômes mixtes avaient déjà été répartis. Ce cours était avec les Serdaigles.

Albus lui lança un regard rieur près de Lynne Montgomery, qui s'amusait déjà à jouer de ses grands cils pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de son pote Potter. Quant à Mark, Peter et Wyatt, ils lui adressèrent des sourires mi-compatissants, mi-moqueurs près de leurs partenaires respectives.

-Ah monsieur Malefoy, il ne manquait plus que vous ! S'exclama Neville Londubat, son visage lunaire éclairé par un grand sourire. Voyons voir, qui est encore seul ? ... Oh Miss Weasley ! Vous voilà avec pour partenaire Monsieur Malefoy ! Monsieur Malefoy, par ici s'il vous plaît.

... Miss Weasley ? Le calcul était _très_ rapide : Rose Weasley, _Piaf Weasley_, était la seule Weasley chez les Serdaigles à être de son année. Non, Merlin, non, ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était un cauchemar, c'était la seule explication, _impossible_. Après toutes ces années à l'éviter avec brio !

Une chevelure rousse imposante apparut dans son champ de vision, elle avait les lèvres pincées, ses yeux bleus le fusillant du regard, et Scorpius songea qu'il allait en baver et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la provoquer même si il avait ça dans le sang.

-Salut Weasley, la salua-t-il d'un ton morne en posant son sac à côté de sa camarade.

-Malefoy, répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Bon sang, elle avait si mal pris que ça son refus ? Par Salazar, que les filles pouvaient être susceptibles, et avaient apparemment décidé de lui pourrir la journée. D'abord Nora, et maintenant Piaf Weasley. Si Angel s'y mettait avant la fin de la journée, le bilan allait être très lourd.

-Alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles, les enfants – tous grincèrent à ce mot -, continua Neville sur une lancée joyeuse et satisfaite : Vous voilà avec votre partenaire en botanique pour votre quatrième année ! Je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez à merveille tous.

... Scorpius resta bouche bée, et il entendit un gémissement furieux s'échapper d'entre les lèvres de Rose Weasley. Il y eut également des protestations dans la salle, accompagnées de hululement joyeux pour certains.

Se coltiner Piaf Weasley pendant toute une année, entouré de plantes machiavéliques ? Bien. Il n'avait plus qu'à courir jusqu'à la tour la plus proche et s'y jeter sans regrets.

Il vit Rose afficher un sourire résigné en se tournant vers lui, et songea fugacement qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus douée dans le paraître.

-Bon, Malefoy, je sais que ce n'est pas un plaisir, ni pour toi, ni pour _moi_, qu'on se retrouve en binôme, mais je tiens à être dans les meilleurs de la promotion et je suis _certaine_ que nous allons fournir un excellent travail tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille de quatorze ans le toisait, les mains sur les hanches, ses sourcils roux froncés contrastant avec la douceur factice de son sourire. Piaf Weasley pourrait faire une bonne alliée à y bien réfléchir, mais bon sang, Rupert allait l'enquiquiner continuellement à ce sujet. C'était sa septième année et un rapprochement entre deux figures telles qu'eux : un Malefoy et une Weasley, serait son plus beau cadeau de fin d'année, que Scorpius avait toujours refusé de lui offrir, par principes et puis par goût. Rose Weasley lui avait toujours été indifférent et même si une alliance – Scorpius ne préférait pas penser au mot "amitié" - pouvait être possible entre eux deux, ô grand jamais, il ne tiendrait la main de la rouquine.

Sauf si Rupert lui offrait mille gallions, ricana mentalement Scorpius avant de se rendre compte que Rose l'observait toujours et attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Totalement d'accord, Weasley, susurra Scorpius.

Elle n'eut même pas la décence de rougir, et cela vexa le blond. Avant, elle était beaucoup plus réceptive à ses charmes. Décidément de toutes les Weasley, il ne choisirait pas Rose en premier, mais plutôt la plantureuse Dominique, ou Lucy le garçon manqué avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

-Et tu auras intérêt à faire la part de ton boulot correctement, siffla Rose entre ses dents serrées.

Comme si elle lui faisait peur, ses cheveux roux hirsutes entourant son visage et retombant en des boucles souples sur ses épaules. Rose Weasley était décidément un concentré de contraires, rien que dans ses cheveux, ou même ses yeux dont le bleu changeait de nuance selon ses émotions.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, répliqua Scorpius avec un sourire en coin en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon.

Il vit que Rose avait retenu un hoquet d'indignation. La soupçonner, _elle_, de ne pas faire ses travaux correctement, avait dû l'hérisser comme il le fallait, et Scorpius s'en félicita.

-Je..., commença-t-elle avant de se taire et de lui adresser le regard le plus noir qu'elle devait avoir en stock.

Fabuleux. Elle n'avait donc rien de mieux ?

_:.:_

Rupert osa un coup d'oeil vers la cambrure de Sofia, et déglutit. Depuis le début de l'année, elle le faisait tourner en bourrique, le charmait, flirtait avec lui sans vergogne et dès qu'il se décidait à réellement lui faire part d'une certaine forme d'_alliance_ entre eux, elle se trouvait immédiatement un nouveau petit copain ou recommençait à fricoter avec un ex.

Parfait timing.

D'habitude, c'était _lui_ qui maîtrisait les relations humaines. Et _elle_, elle mettait à mal toutes ces stratégies. Neal voyait bien qu'il était frustré, qu'il ne se préoccupait plus autant qu'il devrait de ses petits protégés Malefoy et Potter, et des ambitions qu'il avait pour eux et la maison Serpentard. Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était en train d'être rendu dingue par sa soeur, sa jumelle. Il n'apprécierait peut-être pas la chose.

-Hey mec, tu savais que le petit Potter a commencé à re-sortir avec la petite Serdaigle, la pote de Weasley. C'est bien pour toi, ça, non ? Lui demanda Neal en allongeant ses jambes sur le canapé où il était assis.

Rupert lui lança un regard intéressé. Ah bon ? Potter remettait ça avec Montgomery ? Etrange. L'année dernière, il avait fait une approche vers la petite Nott. Heureusement, Summerby s'était chargé du petit diable blond avant lui. Pourquoi par Salazar se sentaient-ils obligés d'avoir leurs petites copines dans leur propre maison, hein ? Ça n'était pas très esprit échanges inter-maisons.

Le rire enchanteur de Sofia parvint à ses oreilles et Rupert se fustigea mentalement.

-C'est très bien ça, Neal. Scorpius s'est trompé en sortant avec la petite Pucey, mais bon, heureusement ça s'est fini assez vite. Je n'aurais pas parié sur la durée de leur petit couple d'adolescent à peine pré-pubères.

Neal s'esclaffa, faisant sourire faiblement Rupert dont les yeux coupables d'un bleu très clair papillonnèrent vers la jumelle de ce dernier.

-Neal, mec, ça fait longtemps que je voudrais te parler de quelque chose..., commença Rupert.

-Je t'écoute, répondit son meilleur ami, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, ayant décidé sans réfléchir de lui avouer son attirance pour Sofia, Rupert se tritura les doigts : "Neal, je l'ai pas cherché, je te le jure... mais je crois que Sofia me plaît." Neal pâlit, et Rupert sentit la tension qui apparut brusquement entre eux deux. Il n'aurait pas du le dire, il n'aurait pas du plus apprécier Sofia qu'en tant que simple amie. Elle était intouchable et il le savait parfaitement bien.

-Wouah, fit Neal en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouclés coupés courts. Si je m'y attendais... Je savais que Sofia te kiffait bien, mais de là à ce que se soit réciproque !

-Comment ça, elle me kiffait bien ? Demanda Rupert d'un ton empressé.

Le sourire en coin de Neal le fit se morigéner mentalement. Il avait l'air d'un idiot complet, à l'affût du moindre indice.

-Rup, Sofia t'a toujours bien aimé. Mais depuis que t'es rentré à Poudlard, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, t'as qu'une seule obsession : redorer le blason des petits serpents. Et tes copines ont toujours été très triées sur le volet. Toujours à des fins _politiques_. Et puis bon, c'est le cliché aussi : kiffer le meilleur ami de son frère. Ça leur arrive à toutes.

Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il arrive au début de sa septième année pour savoir que la jolie Sofia aux airs de tzigane qu'elle l'appréciait _réellement_, comme un potentiel petit ami et non juste une fascination pour le meilleur ami de son jumeau.

-Cliché, hein ? Donc pas vraiment sérieux en fait, réalisa Rupert en se replongeant dans son livre d'Arithmancie.

-Avec Sofia, on sait jamais. Mais..., hésita Neal avant de reprendre franchement : « Écoute, fondamentalement parlant, je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'un jour vous sortiez ensemble. La seule chose qui me dérangerait serait que tu la fasses souffrir, là je serais obligé de te casser la gueule, puis j'aimerais pas non plus que si tu passes à l'étape supérieure avec elle, tu me le racontes, là aussi je te casserais ta jolie gueule, et oui, tiens aussi, pendant que j'y pense, si tu sors avec Sofia, ce sera pour du sérieux, pas un passe-temps. »

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, Bletchey.

_:.:_

**Octobre 2020**

Hugo resta quelques minutes coi devant la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux alors qu'il travaillait avec Lily et Harriet à la bibliothèque. Rose, sa soeur, venait d'entrer dans le temple sacré de Mrs Pince – qui était à deux doigts de la retraite – avec _Scorpius Malefoy_.

Bien entendu, Hugo savait qu'ils avaient été désignés comme binôme dans le cours de son parrain, Neville Londubat, le _Professeur_ Neville Londubat, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que ces deux-là puissent entretenir des conversations civilisées et empreintes de respect mutuel.

Parce que ça se passait comme cela désormais. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble en Botanique, le monde semblait avoir été bouleversé.

Rosie avait perdu son sourire hautain spécialement réservé à Malefoy, et ce dernier lui accordait parfois de rares sourires et rires. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Leur père en ferait une attaque, à n'en pas douter une seconde. La santé mentale de nombreux membres de la famille était en jeu !

-Hugo, arrête de marmonner, j'arrive plus à me concentrer, se plaignit Lily, assise en face de lui, sa tête rousse penchée sur ses livres et parchemins.

Avec un frère aîné qui préférait s'entraîner au Quidditch que potasser ses cours, dans lesquels de toute façon il se débrouillait très bien, et un autre frère qui semblait avoir de l'or dans les doigts pour les Potions et les Sortilèges, Hugo savait que Lily était devenue beaucoup plus studieuse, refusant d'être la moins débrouillarde de la famille Potter, au contraire.

Mais de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir la scène surréaliste qui était en train de se dérouler. Moment _historique _!

-Lily, retourne-toi discrètement, murmura Hugo d'un ton conspirateur.

Sa cousine préférée et meilleure amie se retourna comme indiqué par Hugo, d'une manière tout peu sauf discrète, et se replaça tout aussi rapidement, les joues rosies et le regard stupéfait.

-Mais ... mais, mais !

Jamais il n'avait vu Lily perdre autant ses mots. Somme toute, c'était assez incroyable de voir Rosie et Malefoy aussi proches.

-Tu dois être contente, c'est toi qui m'a fait part cet été de ton envie de les voir sortir ensemble, commenta amèrement Hugo en se demandant si sa soeur sortait réellement avec ce petit arrogant serpent.

Lily resta muette, les doigts crispés sur sa plume. Mais Hugo n'insista pas, trop occupé à fusiller du regard le binôme.

_:.:_

**Novembre 2020**

-Jouons cartes sur table, mon petit Scorpius, susurra Rupert en posant ses mains à plat autour du parchemin de son cousin.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil : Rupert avait un peu jailli de nulle part, comme à son habitude, son insigne de préfet-en-chef rutilante sur son pull, et Neil Bletchey sur ses talons, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Bon sang ce que son cousin pouvait être casse-pied.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, _cher_ cousin ? Répliqua Scorpius d'une voix traînante, héritée de son paternel.

Le regard bleu de Rupert le vrilla, et il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Albus près de lui gigotait sur sa chaise, cherchant le meilleur moment pour intervenir. Mark avait haussé les sourcils, et Peter avait un grand sourire, se délectant de voir Scorpius malmené mentalement par Rupert.

-Entretiens-tu une relation sentimentale avec Rose Weasley de Serdaigle, cousine de notre cher Albus Potter ici présent ?

Oh.

Albus faillit s'étrangler, Mark toussa, et Scorpius ne savait _vraiment_ pas si il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

-Non.

Ferme et direct. Il s'en félicita mentalement en voyant la mâchoire de son cousin tressauter, mécontent. Evidemment, il aurait voulu une réponse positive, et il fallait encore compter sur Georgia pour le supplanter dès qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard. Cette petite garce était tout aussi charismatique et manipulatrice que son grand frère.

Ce n'étaient pas ses cousins pour rien.

-Alors _pourquoi_ la rumeur court-elle ? S'enquit Rupert.

Ah, ça devait être pour ça que quelques jolies inconnues, ou non, le fusillaient du regard comme si il avait fait la plus grosse erreur du monde. Comme s'il avait trahi le peuple. Sortir avec Piaf Weasley, lui ? Quelle bonne blague, ha ha. Les élèves de cette école ne devaient sûrement plus avoir de ragots à se mettre sous les dents.

Et puis, il avait accepté d'aider Rose dans une certaine mission, qui sera couronnée de succès grâce à ses compétences hors du commun dans tous les domaines. Au début, cette requête l'avait surpris, voir un peu vexé, mais il s'était très vite repris et avait accepté.

-Parce qu'on nous voit ensemble quand on doit travailler la Botanique. Ça fait jaser.

Rupert haussa un sourcil, suspicieux, et Neil ricana à l'arrière, se moquant ouvertement de son meilleur ami.

-Toutes les rumeurs ont un fond de vérité, Scorp. Apprends-le et retiens-le, conclut le métisse en tournant les talons, Neil près de lui.

Scorpius soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, agacé par l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il sortait avec Piaf Weasley. Ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires, ... mais en croisant le regard étonné et déçu de Mark, il changea promptement d'avis.

C'était parfait pour ses affaires.

_:.:_

**Décembre 2020 **

En plissant les yeux pour essayer de montrer à quel point il était concerné par la chose, Albus dévisagea son frère aîné qui était désormais en sixième année dans la maison des lions – _chatons_ aurait dit Scorpius.

-Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler là ? Répliqua James avec un sourire mauvais.

Nerveux, agacé, Albus se pinça l'arête du nez pour réfléchir. Bon sang, leur petite soeur n'avait que _douze_ ans, et voilà qu'un Don Juan de _quatorze_ ans la voyait comme une proie potentielle. Leur petit poil de carotte aux manières masculines. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça avant _au moins_ la troisième année de Lily Jolie.

-Il va falloir agir Al', et vite, annonça James d'un air très sérieux.

Comme si le problème était digne d'attention du Parlement lui-même. Une question de vie ou de mort. Et c'était cela.

-Qui te dit qu'il plaît à Lily ? Tenta Albus.

Très honnêtement, il préférait ne pas se mêler tout de suite des affaires de garçons de sa petite soeur. Ni d'aucune fille de sa famille. Elles pouvaient être de vraies furies si leurs affaires tournaient au vinaigre, et être la cible ensuite de leurs récriminations n'était _pas du tout_ une partie de plaisir. Quand Rose s'était fait repoussée par Scorpius, il en avait bavé pendant de _très_ longues semaines qui lui avaient paru interminables.

-Oh voyons Albus. Il est en quatrième année ! Ça suffit à lui faire tourner la tête. Et en plus, il a du potentiel. Caitlin m'a dit qu'elle le trouvait super mignon pour un quatrième !

Caitlin Donovan était leur meilleure amie à Fred et lui, et si Caitlin le trouvait mignon, alors c'est qu'il y avait vraiment un problème.

-On pourrait convaincre ses copains de le charrier parce qu'il vise une fille aussi jeune, proposa Albus.

-Déjà essayé, répondit James d'un air sombre. C'est une _Potter_, ils en ont rien à foutre de son âge au fond. Ce sera une victoire de ce petit cafard de Jason Clever.

Albus grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Leur nom faisait toujours office de gloire et le ferait sûrement toujours. James avait réussi à se faire une place dominante au sein de l'école, et majoritairement grâce à son humour, son arrogance et sa grande gueule, aux côtés de Fred. Lui avait fait alliance avec les serpents, l'antre suprême des hypocrites et des faux-semblants, et s'en était bien sorti pour le moment grâce à Scorpius, un autre garçon avec le poids de son nom.

Lily s'en sortirait-elle aussi bien pour elle-même ? Elle avait peu d'amis de confiance, passant presque tout son temps avec Hugo, ou Harriet une fillette, née-moldue de son année, et n'avait pas encore fait _trop_ de vagues à Poudlard.

En plus c'était une gamine de douze ans, donc une proie facile pour les garçons. James et lui n'avaient pas des coeurs d'artichaut à la base, et avaient toujours très bien géré leurs affaires de coeur. Mais Lily, ... Lily était une incurable romantique, malgré son côté garçon manqué assez marqué, et tombait amoureuse pour un oui ou pour un non depuis qu'elle était gamine. D'ailleurs, le premier à avoir subi le béguin de la rouquine avait été le filleul de leur père, leur grand frère de coeur, Teddy Lupin.

-Une menace de notre part ne suffira pas ? Supposa Albus en s'appuyant contre une des colonnes du couloir.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et soupira : "Il commence à se rapprocher de Lily Jolie, et peut très bien lui dire qu'on essaie de l'éloigner... Elle nous en voudra à mort, et va faire la gueule. Et rien que pour nous faire chier, elle va sortir avec lui."

Il était vrai que Lily avait un caractère facilement inflammable.

Et là, dans la tête d'Albus, ça fit _tilt_. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était brillant !

-Soudoie une fille de quatrième ou cinquième, propose lui n'importe quoi dans la mesure du possible pour séduire ce Clever avant qu'il ne sorte avec Lily. Je suis même certain que si tu lui promets de sortir avec toi après qu'elle ait fait sa part du deal, ça lui ira à merveille quelle qu'elle soit.

-Et pourquoi pas toi ? Rechigna un peu James, qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se retrouver avec une dette de ce genre sur le dos. T'es dans une période avec ou sans Lynne ?

-Avec, répondit Albus avec un grand sourire innocent.

Lynne et lui, c'était un peu les montagnes russes et pour le plus grand malheur de l'adolescente, Albus ne pouvait pas la supporter plus de quelques semaines d'affilée. Le seul point positif qu'il voyait à ça : Angel était de plus en plus exécrable avec lui et il adorait ça.

-Ok je vois, soupira le rouge et or. Je vais m'y coller, Virginia Harley ne devrait pas faire la difficile, elle est folle de moi.

Albus rit silencieusement, son frère ne changerait jamais, et Merlin merci, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

_:.:_

**Janvier 2021**

Scorpius s'allongea dans la neige, frissonnant légèrement au contact du froid mordant sur sa nuque, seul endroit de son corps non protégé. Près de lui, Albus s'étais assis en tailleur, les bras en arrière, ses mains s'appuyant sur le sol enneigé.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de chez leurs familles pour les vacances de Noël, et le silence était un de leur moyen de communication préféré. Juste l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la neige, le froid, loin des autres, loin des préjugés, des regards toujours un peu choqués de voir un Potter et un Malefoy se côtoyer.

Le blond ferma les yeux pour sentir avec plus d'acuité la morsure du froid et le calme que ça lui apportait. Il avait toujours préféré le froid à la chaleur, la neige au désert.

-Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour Rose et Mark, chuchota Albus d'une voix amusée, brisant le silence confortable.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius ricana avant d'ajouter : "Ça a été un jeu d'enfant, mais c'est la dernière fois que je rends un service à Weasley."

-Un service, tu parles. Elle t'en doit une et tu te feras un plaisir de la lui rappeler en temps voulu, se moqua Albus en jouant avec sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins.

Le visage anguleux de Scorpius afficha un sourire en coin, qui acquiesçait silencieusement la remarque d'Albus. Evidemment, ça avait été une formidable occasion de faire de Piaf Weasley sa débitrice, et il userait de cette opportunité à quelque chose de réfléchi et utile.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que Rose était intéressée par Mark, il est si..., elle est si..., tu vois.

Oui, il voyait très bien, lui aussi n'avait pas très bien compris. Mark Sanders était un adolescent un peu macho, à l'intelligence moyenne, et dont la préoccupation favorite était de parler sport, muscles et encore un peu de sport. Ah, et de filles. Pas vraiment le type qu'on refilerait en premier choix à Rose Weasley, première de leur promotion, toujours fourrée dans ses bouquins, ses boucles rousses frisant tout autour de sa frimousse, était du style intellectuelle frustrée, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Et puis, Mark était si loin de _lui_ ressembler ! Sérieusement, passer de Scorpius Malefoy à Mark Sanders ? Quelle faute de goût monumentale.

Scorpius n'avait pas non plus pensé que Piaf Weasley aurait pu réellement intéresser Mark un jour. Non, il l'aurait vu plutôt avec une de ces poupées blondes ou brunes, aux longues jambes et au sourire carnassier. Mais non, il avait choisi consciemment une rouquine intello qui commençait à être plantureuse, n'ayant apparemment pas hérité du gêne Weasley "fil de fer".

Mais ça avait l'air de marcher. Pour le moment, ils restaient encore comme de petites vierges effarouchées, du haut de leur quatorze et quinze ans, et même si ça lui arrachait la bouche de dire ça et de le penser d'ailleurs : ils étaient _mignons_.

-Au moins, plus personne ne m'embêtera avec elle tant qu'elle restera avec Mark.

Et par personne, il entendait Rupert Zabini, bien évidemment.

-Lily est persuadée que c'est une tactique de Rose pour t'avoir _toi_ sur le long terme, asséna Albus d'un ton amusé.

Merlin, on allait vraiment jamais le lâcher avec Piaf Weasley et l'idée d'un couple formé par eux deux ?

-Et toi Al, avec Lynne ? Faudrait arrêter. Si ça marche pas une fois, ça ne marchera pas les cinq fois suivantes.

-Oh ça va, Scorpius. J'ai fêté mes quinze ans il y a deux mois et c'est pas à cet âge-là que je me préoccupe si ça marche ou pas. Quand elle fait pas ses crises d'hystérie, et de jalousie maladive, elle est cool.

Il essayait d'afficher un air assuré mais Scorpius savait exactement où taper.

-Et Angel ?

Et voilà, à la seule mention de son prénom, il s'étouffait et se raclait la gorge bruyamment.

La petite peste blonde qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour les envoyer chier était devenue une superbe adolescente, avec ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, mais toujours avec son caractère aussi pourri. Et Albus avait toujours autant le béguin pour elle même si il le cachait brillamment. Lui-même n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était autant attiré par elle. Sa mauvais humeur continuelle et son agacement permanent avaient toujours eu raison de lui, et il était comme un papillon cherchant à se brûler les ailes.

Angel Nott était un poison, une manipulatrice-née, qui n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, se moquant toujours de lui avec dédain, sortant avec tous les garçons à tour de bras, adulée par les autres filles plus jeunes qu'elle de Serpentard, et rayonnante de mépris.

A bientôt quinze ans, Angel était une vraie petite garce. Comment allait-elle être à seize, à dix-huit, à vingt ? Et à quatre-vingt, serait-elle toujours aussi insupportable et casse-baguettes ?

-Angel peut aller se faire voir, grommela Albus en enfonçant son menton dans son écharpe verte et argent.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire moqueur, et Albus se renfrogna un peu plus. Angel, c'était un peu son talon d'Achille. Il la détestait autant qu'il la désirait. Il la rejetait autant qu'il la voulait. Et elle finissait toujours pas gagner. Ses oeillades dédaigneuses, son port de reine, et ses lèvres contre celles d'un autre que lui.

Et Angel partout, tout le temps, éclipsant Lynne et toutes les autres.

_:.:_

**Mars 2021**

L'ambiance était à son comble dans le stade tout entier, et Rupert souriait discrètement. La meilleure preuve qu'il ait eu pendant ces sept années à Poudlard du résultat de son travail ? Voir de _nombreux _Serdaigle et Poufsouffle encourager _leur_ équipe au lieu de celle des lions.

C'était la reconnaissance ultime. Une preuve irréfutable que son travail avait payé, que les Serpentards n'étaient plus des parias – et ne le seraient jamais plus, il l'espérait si fort -, et qu'ils étaient vus désormais comme une maison qui imposait du respect sans se décharger de son atmosphère un peu glauque.

Le travail de sept années : montrer à tous que Serpentard était une maison tout aussi _valable_ que les autres. Peut-être un peu plus passionnée par les limites de la magie et le pouvoir, l'ambition, les rêves de grandeur, mais ne devant pas payer pour les erreurs de quelques membres des générations passées.

Et il estimait que ce devait être la même chose pour les enfants de ces familles, comme lui, comme Scorpius, comme Angel... La répartition d'Albus Potter et son amitié, désormais irréductible, avec Scorpius avait été un vrai don du ciel.

Au début, c'était Albus qui avait été mal jugé, petit mouton noir, vilain petit canard, intrus, raté, et grâce au soutien involontaire de Scorpius, il avait montré qu'il était tout aussi _bien_ que son frère et ses cousins et cousines. Qu'il était un Serpentard et un Potter à la fois, le digne fils de son père. Qu'il n'était pas malveillant, machiavélique, sadique, ou une autre connerie du même type, mais qu'il était juste plus malin et plus intelligent que James Potter, qui brillait plus sur un balai qu'en cours de l'humble avis de Rupert.

-MALEFOY ! MALEFOY ! MALEFOY ! Hurlait la foule.

Et qui l'aurait cru? Qui aurait cru que le fils de Drago Malefoy serait autant acclamé dans un stade par des gens de différentes maisons ? Si ressemblant et si différent de son père, pensa Rupert. Scorpius avait la douceur latente de sa mère, même si il ne montrait que très rarement cette facette, et le cynisme de son père, avec le sens de la famille qu'il tenait très vraisemblablement de sa grand-mère paternelle. De nombreuses gamines lui couraient après, les autres garçons voulaient être dans son cercle d'amis, qui se limitait à Albus et leurs camarades de dortoir. Et il était dans les meilleurs de sa promotion.

Tout lui réussissait, et Rupert Zabini était extrêmement fier de son cousin. C'était comme une revanche sur Poudlard. « Regardez-le. C'est un Malefoy, c'est une mauvaise engeance comme vous dites, et regardez, regardez bien, il fait partie des meilleurs, sans pots-de-vin, sans corruption, sans être favorisé, uniquement par lui-même. »

-Rup ?

Tendrement, Rupert enlaça ses doigts à ceux de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux depuis des années sans le savoir, Sofia, et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Rien n'était prémédité, mais après plus de six mois ensemble, il savait que c'était le bon moment.

-Je t'aime Sofia Bletchey, murmura Rupert, ses yeux couleur océan planté dans les siens, aussi sombres que de l'obsidienne.

Et Scorpius attrapa le Vif d'Or alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Sofia collées contre celles du fils de Blaise Zabini.

_:.:_

**Mai 2021**

Hugo était debout contre une colonne en pierre marbré et attendait impatiemment sa soeur aînée. Seulement deux ans les séparait mais il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne jamais réellement comprendre Rose. Comme si tout un monde les séparait. Elle, dans ses bouquins, tout le temps, ingurgitant du savoir à la pelle, comme leur mère, et lui, ressemblant un peu plus à leur père, goinfre et préférant rire et s'amuser que travailler.

Avec cette caractéristique, il s'étonnait tous les jours de ne pas être tombé à Poufsouffle. Mais au contraire, trouvait que Serdaigle allait comme un gant à Rosie.

Deux élèves de cinquième, ou sixième, jugea Hugo, sortirent de leur Salle Commune tout en lui lançant des regards furtifs. Que faisait un jeune Gryffondor devant l'aigle ? Et le reconnaissaient assez vite : des cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn, une dégaine nonchalante, et de grands yeux bleus déroutants, pas de doute, c'était Hugo Weasley.

Et ce dernier était fier de sa petite réputation, suivant de très près le parcours de ses cousins James et Fred, deux des plus grands farceurs – pour ne pas dire les meilleurs – de leur génération. Il était drôle, un peu insolent, et adorait se faire remarquer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Hugo ? L'interpella sa soeur, qui venait elle aussi de sortir.

Hugo sourit, blasé. Sa bleue et bronze de soeur devait avoir passé une mauvaise journée pour être aussi abrupte avec lui. Elle n'était pas non plus d'habitude un modèle de douceur – avec les parents qu'ils avaient, impossible -, mais savait faire preuve de diplomatie et de plus ou moins de retenue.

Le sujet qu'il voulait aborder avec elle était délicat, mais il se lança, bien décidé à lui faire part de ses soupçons. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler, mais c'était sa soeur, et du haut de ses treize ans, Hugo était prêt à farouchement défendre son honneur.

-Il y a quelques mauvaises langues qui s'acharnent depuis quelques jours à ton propos, Rosie.

Comme il s'y attendait, les joues pâles de Rose se colorèrent vivement, jurant avec la couleur criante de ses cheveux, héritée de leur père.

-A quel sujet ? S'enquit Rose, en contrôlant le ton de sa voix.

-Sur Mark et toi. Il aurait été vu avec d'autres... et ne parlerait pas de toi en des termes très amicaux. Ou très amoureux, souffla Hugo, conscient que ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles à sa soeur.

Contrairement à ses attentes cette fois-ci, Rose éclata d'un rire clair, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Hugo. Il n'avait rien dit de drôle, et c'était même plutôt sérieux.

-Mark et moi, c'est fini depuis quelques jours déjà mais ça ne s'est pas encore ébruité, expliqua Rose. Quant aux bêtises qu'il pourrait dire sur moi, hé bien, vu que je l'ai quitté alors qu'il m'aimait encore, c'est presque normal.

-Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? S'étrangla Hugo, qui avait néanmoins toujours apprécié la grosse brute de Serpentard qui était un ami d'Albus et un de ses camarades de dortoir.

Mark était un macho, Rose une féministe, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à voix haute, Hugo adorait leur mélange.

-Oh... pour des raisons et d'autres, murmura Rose en rougissant un peu.

-Weasley, faut qu'on parle ! Les interrompit un blond en marchant vers eux.

Un blond que Hugo ne connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir entendu les soupirs énamourés de Dominique, les insultes d'une fille éconduite de Rose, et les commentaires enfantins de Lily. Et à ce moment-là, il vit le regard de Rose. Et comprit.

Lily, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans à cette époque, avait tout de suite vu clair dans le jeu de Rose : elle avait utilisé Mark pour atteindre plus facilement Scorpius Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, elle ne l'avait pas effacé, non, _non_, elle était toujours amourachée de cet énergumène arrogant et vantard – invivable depuis qu'il avait fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch à sa maison.

Et une rage sans nom, qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, s'empara d'Hugo quand il vit Scorpius s'approcher de plus en plus près d'eux, sa soeur rougir graduellement, et tripotant sa jupe noire d'uniforme. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à un adolescent qui ne la méritait pas ? Pourquoi sa soeur avait-elle dû s'amouracher d'un _Malefoy _?

Hugo savait pourtant que cette colère, que cette haine pour ce type, n'était pas fondée et qu'elle venait de Ron Weasley qui lui avait donné ça dans le sang et les heures passées avec lui. Scorpius Malefoy était le meilleur ami d'Albus, un de ses cousins préférés, alors il y avait bien une raison pour qu'il intéresse aussi Rose. Il devait être... bien.

-Oh salut Weasley, le salua Scorpius avec un vague signe de tête.

Le brun en fit de même, et en lançant un regard noir à sa soeur qui n'y fit pas attention, son attention quasiment prise entièrement par le vert et argent, Hugo tourna les talons.

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait toujours dérangé chez Scorpius Malefoy depuis qu'il était entré l'année dernière à Poudlard avec Lily. Appelez ça de l'instinct, de l'intuition, mais Hugo était sûr d'une chose : Malefoy sèmerait la discorde dans leur famille, même si ça n'aurait pas été volontaire.

_:.:_

**Juin 2021**

-C'est amusant de voir chaque année les cinquième et les septième années flipper à mort, commenta Peter enfoncé dans un pouf de leur salle commune en observant les cités plus tôt, une plume calée derrière son oreille.

Scorpius ricana et se moqua allègrement de lui : « L'année prochaine c'est notre tour Pete, donc ne la ramène pas trop. »

Cette remarqua arracha un sourire à Albus qui lisait tranquillement un roman sur les loups-garous, et Peter rit de lui-même, bon joueur. Mark et Wyatt avaient disparu depuis plus d'une demi-heure et Scorpius les soupçonna d'être allés chacun à un rendez-vous avec une demoiselle. Pour Mark, il ne faisait aucun pronostic : depuis que Rose Weasley avait rompu avec lui, il enchaînait aveuglement les petites amies. Et pour Wyatt, en revanche, Scorpius misait sur une petite Poufsouffle de troisième année qui rougissait terriblement dès que Wyatt s'amusait à lui faire un clin d'oeil en la croisant dans les couloirs.

-Vous imaginez quand même ? Déjà quatre ans passés ici, plus que trois. Et ensuite adieu Poudlard. Bonjour... Paris, bonjour Londres, bonjour Madrid, bonjour... ah, _Moscou_.

Le vert et argent, héritier de la dynastie Malefoy, fut amusé de voir son ami si bavard ce soir-là, rêvant à l'après Poudlard alors qu'ils finissaient leur quatrième année entre ces murs. Quatre belles années quand on faisait le bilan. Oh bien sûr, il y avait quelques drames d'adolescents, quelques amourettes, quelques cris, beaucoup de rires, de devoirs, de cours, et de passion pour le Quidditch.

Et ici, il avait trouvé une seconde famille. Il avait trouvé Albus Potter, et les autres. Il avait trouvé son meilleur ami, celui qui ne le laissait jamais tomber, celui qu'il ne laissait jamais tomber, celui sur qui il pouvait compter tout le temps et partout, celui qui pouvait compter sur lui tout le temps et partout.

Quatre ans, _déjà_.

* * *

Un peu moins centré sur nos deux PC j'ai l'impression, dites-moi ce qui n'allait pas surtout, je sais qu'il y en a dans ce chapitre...

J'espère que je vous ai pas trop déçu quand même ! J'attends vos avis !

Mille bisous.

Valouw.


	5. Cinquième année

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir chers petits lecteurs !

Un mois et un jour depuis le dernier chapitre, et pour m'excuser du retard que je vais prendre pour le prochain chapitre, ce chapitre fait plus de 10 000 mots:D Ne suis-je pas adorable ? Ahah (et faut m'excuser, les derniers 3 000 mots ne sont pas vraiment passés à la relecture)

Vite fait, là aussi par avance, désolée pour le nombre assez importants de POV dans cette partie, mais il y a tellement à exploiter, et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher même si ce n'est pas centré sur le Albus/Scorpius friendship. Mais la majeure partie de ce chapitre l'est (enfin je crois), et comme ça a été remarqué par certains lecteurs, j'ai rajouté de brefs points de vue d'adultes de la génération HP et quelques allusions par ci par là.

Je crois d'ailleurs qu'une suite va s'imposer à cette fiction, en Post-Poudlard. Peut-être plusieurs fictions même, en parallèle. Je verrais bien aha, si j'ai le temps, l'inspiration, mais je verrais bien quelques storyline à développer pour pas mal de personnages à qui je me suis attachée. (Et là aussi je pense à Rupert qui m'a manqué dans cette partie)

Enfin bref, un grand merci à **Alison L. Lewis**, **ayumihashimoto**, **ShLuu**, **Ambroisie** (youhouuuu ton retour:D j'voulais t'envoyer un MP mais apparemment tu les a bloqués... en tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait méga méga méga méga plaisir), **Orlane Sayan**, **Crookshank**, **hana **(merci pour être toujours au rendez-vous ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! Et moi non plus je ne suis pas une fan de ce couple mais tu vas bien voir... ahah, et oui ça s'éparpille... ici aussi dans cette partie, mais c'est bien contre ma volonté:p Mes mains partent toutes seules sur le clavier huhu. J'espère que tu trouveras AP et SM moins délaissés quand même:D) et **cat240**.

Vos reviews m'ont fait TELLEMENT plaisir, vous gérez. (et j'adore vos critiques/compliments/avis)

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**FORGIVE US, WE'RE YOUNG**

PARTIE V

* * *

« Peut-être donnons-nous tous le meilleur de nous-mêmes à ceux qui de leur côté, ne nous accordent que rarement une de leurs pensées. » _Les frères Scott_

* * *

**Août 2021**

Souplement, avec des mouvements rodés depuis des années, Georges Weasley slalomait parmi la multitude de personnes présentes dans son magasin, distribuant un sourire par ci, par là, effectuant des démonstrations charmantes de ses farces et attrapes, ébouriffant la chevelure des jeunes garçons, attribuant des caresses sur les joues des jeunes filles.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il était considéré comme atypique, formant la paire idéale de farceurs et taquins avec son jumeau décédé désormais depuis plus de vingt ans. Depuis vingt-trois ans exactement.

Le temps passait lentement sans Fred, mais Georges avait désormais une famille qui comptait sur lui et qui l'aimait. Sa belle Angelina, son joyau Fred II et son soleil Roxanne. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de quelque chose qu'il avait aidé à construire. Excepté W&W, farces et attrapes qu'il dirigeait avec Ron.

-Oncles Georges !

Georges se retourna d'un pas vif, avec un grand sourire pour son neveu Albus dont il avait reconnu la voix grave et enjouée. Et fronça les sourcils en voyant qui l'accompagnait. Malefoy.

Des frissons lui remontèrent le long de l'échine. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Scorpius Malefoy d'aussi près, et avec Albus, n'entendant leurs aventures de Poudlard uniquement lors des repas en famille. Merlin ce que ce petit pouvait ressembler à son père au même âge...

Mais Georges essaya de se reprendre rapidement : Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas _Drago_ Malefoy.

Une petite voix semblable à celle de son jumeau lui susurra méchamment à l'oreille : « _Mais le sang ne saurait mentir, Forge. Drago, ce petit cafard, est son père, son sang coule dans ses veines, il doit être tout aussi mauvais, tout aussi diabolique... _»

-Oncle Georges ! Répéta derrière Albus une voix plus jeune, plus féminine.

La chevelure rousse légèrement ondulée le rassura. Albus n'était pas venu avec Scorpius, seul. Il avait amené Lily... Oh, deux petites secondes. Ce serpent allait aussi pervertir Lily Jolie ? Hors de question ! Foi de Weasley, il l'en empêcherait.

-Si c'est pas mes neveux préférés qui me font l'honneur de leur présence, s'amusa Georges en venant à leur rencontre.

Georges vit Albus froncer les sourcils, remarquant qu'il ne faisait pas attention à son meilleur ami. Mais le jumeau restant n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, ça lui rappelait trop Fred et la façon dont il l'avait perdu, à cause de qui, et pourquoi. Ça lui avait pris trop de temps pour se reconstruire, Albus _devait_ comprendre. Lui mettre un Malefoy sous les yeux sans aucune préparation ? Un suicide.

-Je te présente Scorpius. Scorpius _Malefoy_, annonça Albus en souriant, tranquille, visiblement prêt à faire accepter cette part de sa vie à toute sa famille, après avoir invité Scorpius à passer une semaine chez les Potter.

Ce garçon avait de l'audace, se félicita Georges. Il allait pouvoir aller loin si il s'en donnait les moyens.

A côté de lui, le blondinet eut un tic lorsque Albus fit une emphase sur son nom de famille, mais n'ajouta qu'un simple « Enchanté monsieur Weasley. » très poli, très lisse, tout comme son apparence.

Un physique d'ange qui cachait certainement un petit démon. Serpentard n'était pas reconnu comme un modèle de sainteté, et associé au nom de Malefoy, il était annonciateur d'une sale engeance. Mais Georges garda son sourire – des années de commerce lui avaient appris à toujours le garder en toutes circonstances, ça amadouait plus l'adversaire – et les invita à passer dans l'arrière-boutique.

Et puis qu'elle était jolie, Lily Jolie, avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses tâches de rousseurs. Combien elle ressemblait à Ginny... Les enfants étaient-ils vraiment le portrait de leurs parents ? Albus ressemblait à Harry quand ils avaient tous les deux onze ans, mais plus il prenait de l'âge, plus Albus se forgeait son propre physique, s'éloignant peu à peu du modèle Potter de pure souche. Lily changeait-elle aussi ? Et ce petit Malefoy ? Ferait-il le bien ou le mal ? Entrainerait-il Al dans ses combines ?

Albus avait l'air de plus en plus épanoui, et Georges n'avait jamais su si il devait en remercier Poudlard, la maison Serpentard ou mini-Malefoy. Autrefois, il était légèrement dans l'ombre de son grand frère, James, beaucoup plus exubérant, plus arrogant, plus farceur, avec plus de confiance en lui. Albus était l'enfant calme des Potter, l'enfant docile. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait changé petit à petit, souriant plus, riant plus, s'assumant plus, et ça ravissait tout le monde.

Et James en avait été ravi, malgré son air bravache clamant qu'il serait toujours le plus drôle et le meilleur des deux frères Potter. Fred le lui avait répété, et s'en était amusé avec lui.

Parfois, sa famille et ses amis jugeaient qu'il était trop proche de Fred II, plus fraternel que paternel. Physiquement, Fred II ne ressemblait en rien à Fred premier du nom, hormis les yeux bruns pétillant de malice. Fred II était un savant mélange de Weasley et de Johnson, sa peau naturellement bronzée, ses boucles brunes folles, sa carrure longiligne, sa bouche fine, et son nez un peu trop long.

Ah, si. Il y avait quelque chose dont il avait sûrement hérité de Fred : ses oreilles.

« De même, Scorpius. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » continua Georges en passant une main négligente dans ses cheveux oscillant entre le roux et le gris.

-Vous avez une boutique géniale, monsieur Weasley, s'extasiait le blond du haut de ses quatorze ou quinze ans.

Georges ne savait pas exactement. Et le compliment si spontané lui fit chaud au coeur. Scorpius n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi froid, aussi hautain et imbu de lui-même que l'avait été son paternel, et le père de celui-ci.

En même temps, il fréquentait un Potter depuis quatre années à temps plein. Encore heureux qu'il ait l'air d'être un _bon_ garçon.

Peut-être, et bien _peut-être_, que quelques minutes de discussion avec le jeune Malefoy l'aiderait à sortir de ses préjugés, et _peut-être_ commencer à pardonner à la famille de ce dernier.

Après vingt ans, il serait temps.

_:.:_

**Septembre 2021**

Fred retenait avec difficulté le corps tendu et haineux de son meilleur ami, et cousin, James, tout en essayant lui-même de ne pas sauter à la gorge du bleu et bronze qui avait _osé_ les insulter, eux et leur famille.

Les traiter d'arrogants vers de terre, se croyant plus haut que terre, se prenant pour des dieux vivants alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, que tout le mérite venait de leurs parents. Et quel mérite ? Tuer un homme aussi puissant que l'avait été Voldemort par un simple Expelliarmus !

Mais Fred serrait les dents, contractait ses muscles pour entraver James, aidé par Caitlin qui essayait d'utiliser les mots pour calmer James, avant de se mettre deux minutes après avoir commencé, à insulter elle-même l'insolent.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux, et Fred voyait que le Serdaigle fautif se régalait, un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Fred bon sang lâche-moi, je vais lui faire la peau ! Hurla James à son oreille, en continuant à se débattre.

-James, calme-toi ! Répondit Fred, à bout.

Fort heureusement, Aaron Crowe, un Gryffondor de leur année et colocataire, vint lui prêter main forte pour retenir James.

-T'es pathétique, Potter.

C'est qu'il continuait à le provoquer, cet abruti de Henry Verity, songea Fred avec rage. S'il continuait comme ça, plus rien ne retiendrait Fred. Pas même deux adolescents de seize et dix-sept ans plutôt bien bâtis.

-C'est toi qui est pathétique, Verity. Tu fais honte à la génération d'après-guerre à ressasser tout ça, et surtout à en verdir de jalousie et d'envie, claqua la voix sèche d'Albus, qui venait de rejoindre l'attroupement, Scorpius près de lui avec ses yeux gris glacials.

Fred resta un instant stupéfait par l'impression d'intouchables que ce duo formait. De vrais petits princes de Serpentard, imposants et charismatiques. Et le sourire moqueur de Henry s'étirait de plus en plus.

-Même Malefoy est venu se joindre à la petite partie ? Fantastique. Ne trouvez-vous pas ça ironique ? Un Potter étant ami avec un Malefoy ? Belle preuve que la guerre a donné l'exemple...

Les poings de Fred se serrèrent. Ce petit cafard s'adressait à la foule comme un acteur devant son public. Les étudiants l'écoutaient, intrigués, acquiesçant ou réfutant ses paroles. Henry Verity adorait visiblement se donner en spectacle et il savait comment le captiver. Parler de la guerre qui avait tant laissé de traces, d'orphelins, de familles désunies, de morts, de blessés graves, les accuser de profiter du rôle héroïque de leur famille pour régner sur l'école, les pointer du doigt comme des opportunistes, des égoïstes, des arrogants.

Il faisait erreur. Eux aussi avaient subi des lourdes pertes. Henry Verity n'avait pas à subir les ombres dansantes dans les yeux de son père, le fantôme de son frère jumeau le hantant chaque jour, il n'avait pas à subir les larmes de sa mère quand son père faisait des cauchemars et hurlait à s'en casser la voix, il n'avait pas à subir l'incompréhension de sa petite soeur et ses interrogations.

Aussi unie soit la famille Weasley et Potter, les survivants avaient tous leurs démons. Percy, Georges, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Harry, Arthur, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina. La seule épargnée semblait Audrey, née-moldue, qui fut la bouée de leur oncle Percy.

-N'as-tu rien à faire de mieux ? Le questionna Scorpius d'une voix traînante, presque blasée. La jalousie ne te sied pas au teint, Verity. Ça te bouffe, ça te ronge, hein ? T'aimerais qu'on te connaisse plus, qu'on t'acclame plus, qu'on te vénère presque ? Pour toi, nous on ne mérite pas d'être connus, nous ne somme que les _rejetons_. Et dis-moi tu penses que mon talent au Quidditch, et celui moindre de Potter, sont le fait de nos noms ? Est ce que tu penses que les résultats de Rose Weasley sont dû au nom de sa mère ? Et pour tout le reste ? Tu penses que Fred Weasley est considéré comme un des plus grands farceurs de Poudlard uniquement à cause de la boutique de son père, et non parce qu'il est lui-même doué pour ça ?

Fred n'entendait plus aucun chuchotement parmi les étudiants. Ils fixaient tous Scorpius avec de grands yeux, et lui-même avouait être surpris par sa prise de parole. Il avait toujours pensé que Scorpius les méprisait, ou à la limite les ignorait. Mais de là à prendre leur défense ? Fred ne se voilait pas la face : ce vert et argent tenait réellement à l'amitié qu'il avait avec Albus.

Ou alors ne supportait pas qu'on ternisse son nom de famille encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Un éclair roux attira le regard de Fred derrière le bleu et bronze, et il vit avec stupeur une petite main tapoter sur l'épaule de Henry, ce dernier se retourner et se pencher, narquois, vers la petite Lily qui allait fêter ses treize ans et qui s'en mêlait.

-Reste en-dehors de ça Lily !

Et Fred ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec James à ce moment-là. Mais Henry avait décidé de s'en donner à coeur joie.

-Oh j'ai droit à la famille complète, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, petite Potter ? Tu viens entendre toute la vérité à propos de la gloire de ta famille ?

Ce fut si rapide que Fred n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et un silence de mort régna immédiatement dans le couloir, seulement rompu par les gémissements de Henry.

Lily Luna venait de brillamment lui envoyer son poing dans la figure de ce salaud de Verity. Et Fred en resta estomaqué. Scorpius, lui, souriait, Albus affichait un air satisfait, et même James en arrêta de se tortiller, les yeux brillants de fierté.

Ce genre de réaction était plus habituelle de Lucy, un vrai garçon manqué, et beaucoup moins de Lily, qui n'en avait pas moins un caractère enflammé hérité de sa mère si Fred devait en croire son père et ses oncles.

-Petite garce ! Se contenta de chuchoter furieusement Henry avant d'être soulevé dans les airs par un geste de baguette ample de la part de Scorpius qui avait murmuré un _Levicorpus_.

Et Henry commença à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, son nez saignant abondamment. Lily ne l'avait vraiment pas raté.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Tonna une voix masculine.

Neville Londubat allait les égorger, _eux_, songea Fred en grimaçant. James et lui ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être convoqués trop souvent dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison, et quand ça allait revenir aux oreilles du professeur McGonagall, ils allaient prendre pour leur grade.

Et vu l'air stupéfait du Professeur Londubat, Fred constata que la scène devait être pour le moins étrange. Scorpius Malefoy, baguette en l'air – encore que ce point pouvait être tout à fait plausible – retenant un élève en lévitation, James Potter retenu par Aaron et lui-même – là aussi, d'accord, il le reconnaissait, ça paraissait normal – visiblement en nage, et Lily, Lily Jolie, que Neville adorait gâter, les poings serrés et abîmés, au milieu du cercle, ses jolis yeux de biche légèrement humides.

« Les TROIS Potter, Weasley, Verity, Malefoy, Crowe ! DANS MON BUREAU ! »

**:.:**

Après avoir laissé partir Aaron Crowe, sur l'insistance de James et Fred qui plaidaient que leur camarade de chambre n'avait fait qu'aider Fred à retenir James pour ne pas qu'il refasse le portrait de leur camarade de Serdaigle, Neville se massa les tempes pour essayer de réfléchir à la situation et lui donner un sens.

Et passa en revue les protagonistes.

Scorpius Malefoy se tenait droit, digne, avec une pointe d'arrogance dans le regard, et lui faisait tellement penser à Drago au même âge. Peut-être moins hautain, moins supérieur, mais ça restait un Malefoy. Et Neville avait appréhendé le moment où l'héritier allait entrer à Poudlard, faisant une centaine d'affabulations sur sa personne tout en songeant qu'il ne devrait pas le prendre pour son père et qu'il devrait détacher la personne de son nom. Essayer d'être le plus neutre et le plus objectif possible.

Et Neville n'avait pas été déçu de sa démarche. Scorpius ressemblait à son père sur la forme, mais le fond était plus différent. Il était un enfant de l'après guerre, un enfant dont les parents, la famille proche, avait fait des erreurs jugées devant tout le monde magique, un enfant qui s'était forgé sa propre personnalité sans toutefois trop s'éloigner du moule Malefoy. Et si son amitié avec Albus avait au début tourmenté le professeur de Botanique, au fur et à mesure que les semaines, les mois avaient passés, il s'en était rassuré.

Près de Scorpius, Albus avait laissé flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, le sourire de celui qui n'allait pas être jugé coupable, bras croisés et attendant nonchalamment qu'il commence à parler. L'appartenance à la maison des verts et argents était flagrante chez lui, Albus était rusé et malin, et avait toujours réussi à se dépêtrer de situations impossibles quand il se faisait convoquer par un professeur pour une raison ou une autre.

James et Fred étaient dans une position semblable, et si ces deux-là n'avaient pas été de la même famille, on aurait juré qu'ils étaient frères : sourire goguenard, coups d'oeil fiers et impertinents vers Henry Verity, qui se tenait le nez avec un mouchoir ensanglanté, Neville n'ayant pas jugé que son état méritait immédiatement une visite à Miss Thomas.

Quant à Lily, elle se dandinait à moitié, le regard effronté, la mine revêche. Mais Neville avait noté qu'elle triturait ses mains, signe évident de nervosité. En deux ans, Lily n'avait jamais vraiment fait de vague à Poudlard, quelques blagues innocentes avec Hugo sans réelle conséquence, et les seules fois où elle était venue dans son bureau, c'était pour le voir en tant que _parrain_ et non professeur, et directeur de sa maison.

-Je veux des explications sensées à ce que j'ai pu voir, demanda Neville d'une voix calme.

Et comme prévu, James démarra au quart de tour.

-C'est cet imbécile qui a commencé, Neville ! Vociféra-t-il avec une oeillade mauvaise pour le Serdaigle.

-_Professeur Londubat_, corrigea Neville presque par automatisme.

Plus James grandissait, plus il devenait arrogant, impertinent, et se permettait des familiarités. Et étrangement, ça ne faisait que renforcer l'affection de Neville à son égard. James avait été le premier fils d'Harry et même si c'était Ronald son parrain, ils étaient tous les deux très proches depuis son plus jeune âge.

Henry eut un reniflement méprisant avant de lancer avec une pompeuse assurance : « Je demande à ce que ma directrice de maison soit présente, je refuse d'être puni par un professeur qui n'aurait pas un point de vue tout à fait objectif, _Monsieur_. »

La jeune rouquine le fusilla du regard, et Neville darda sur lui un regard dur. Il haïssait que certains élèves supposent qu'en raison de ses liens avec les Potter et les Weasley, il se permette de faire du favoritisme. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de retenues qu'il avait infligé à James et Fred pour contredire cette pensée !

Mais Scorpius se chargea avant lui d'envoyer sur les roses – et quelles roses, ... sacrément épineuses – le pompeux arrogant.

-C'est certain que le Professeur Quirke est _totalement_ objective, le railla Scorpius. Et puis moi je ne râle pas parce que c'est le directeur des _Gryffondor_ qui va se charger de nous remettre les pendules à l'heure, ... enfin surtout les tiennes, Verity, elles en ont bien besoin.

-T'es ami avec un Potter, ça suffira à t'immuniser, cracha Verity en agitant de façon grotesque son mouchoir imbibé de sang.

-Vu le passé de mon père et celui du Professeur Londubat, Verity, c'est quelque chose dont tu ne peux pas être certain, répliqua Scorpius avec l'air le plus mauvais possible. T'es d'une sacrée mauvaise foi, ce prof a toujours eu le plus de retenues avec _ses_ élèves, dont Chaton Potter et son pote Weasley ici présents !

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, commenta ironiquement Neville en se passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure sombre tout en jaugeant les deux élèves qui se faisaient maintenant face à face tandis que James s'étranglait à l'entente de son surnom.

Albus restait silencieux, observant froidement le combat de coqs, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Fred essayait de remonter le moral de James qui n'en revenait pas de s'être fait appeler _chaton_, et Lily dévorait religieusement Scorpius du regard, fascinée.

Un vrai cirque, songea Neville blasé de la tournure des choses pendant que Scorpius et Henry continuaient à se disputer.

**:.:**

**Octobre 2021**

Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux pour Albus que de se faire ridiculiser une nouvelle fois par Angel, qui semblait furieusement d'humeur à lui lancer pique sur pique. Pourtant, il avait d'habitude la langue bien fourchue quand il s'agissait de rabattre le clapet de quelqu'un, et c'était un de ses traits de caractère qu'il avait développé depuis son entrée dans la maison des verts et argents.

Mais face à Angel, il ne faisait jamais long feu.

-Potter, petit petit puceau, ta main droite se porte-t-elle bien ? Ricanait Angel en passant une main langoureuse et moqueuse le long de la joue d'Albus qui avait planté ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens.

Avec ses grands yeux en amande couleur noisette, ses cheveux blonds ondulant sur ses épaules, son corps déjà pourvu de certains avantages naturels attirant toujours l'attention de ses congénères masculins, Angel était parfaitement consciente de sa beauté et de ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait été nommée préfète cette année.

Et dire qu'elle avait seulement quinze ans. Qu'est ce que ça serait l'année prochaine et en septième ? Angel allait mettre la tête à l'envers de tous les garçons de leur promotion, et des promotions plus jeunes. Elle allait être adulée, admirée, observée, et détestée.

Et Albus en était presque lassé. Ils tournaient en rond depuis des années, elle à l'emmerder, lui à encaisser et à la fusiller du regard. Et comme d'habitude, Juno minaudait auprès d'un Scorpius agacé et blasé pendant qu'Angel s'occupait de son cas.

-Si c'est de l'aide que tu me proposes, merci Nott, je m'en passerais, répliqua Albus avec un sourire arrogant.

Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et puis, il aimait tellement voir Angel en colère, elle n'en était que plus belle.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. La blonde fronça des sourcils, sa main s'arrêta au creux de sa mâchoire, et Albus sentit sa peau brûler à l'endroit où elle le touchait. Par Merlin, pouvait-elle ne pas laisser sa bouche comme cela, légèrement entrouverte ? Pouvait-elle arrêter de lui procurer des noeuds dans le ventre ? Pouvait-elle disparaître de sa vie ?

Tout serait tellement plus simple.

-Le jour où je t'offrirais mon _aide_, Albus Potter, n'existe pas dans le calendrier, commenta Angel d'une voix douloureusement acide à ses oreilles.

-Et si t'allais te faire voir, _Angel _?

Une lueur furieuse passa dans ses yeux noisette aux riches nuances de vert, de marron, et même de doré. Il pourrait passer des jours entiers à observer ses yeux-là.

Et bon sang, ce que cette attirance pouvait être malsaine.

-Albus, tu viens ? C'est pas en restant oisif que tu vas garder ta place de Poursuiveur plus d'un match, les interrompit Scorpius en lui tendant une merveilleuse perche avant d'ajouter, moqueur : « Et puis lâche-le un peu, Angel. Va te faire les dents sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas intéressé. »

Le jeune Potter sourit sous cape, tandis que la jolie blonde renifla gracieusement. Albus crut percevoir ses joues se colorer un peu mais ce fut si rapide qu'il crût avoir rêvé.

Et Scorpius n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après quatre années à le tanner pour qu'il rentre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, Albus avait finalement cédé, s'était présenté aux sélections et avait remporté brillamment sa place. Il se devait d'être en forme pour leur premier match, ou il allait se faire laminer et charrier par son frère.

Il n'était pas très enclin à se donner en spectacle, à voir son nom encore plus connu qu'il ne l'était déjà dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais cette année serait sa dernière chance de pouvoir jouer contre son frère aîné, et il attendait ce moment-là avec impatience.

-Ça aurait pu être vrai si ça ne faisait pas des années qu'il bave sur mon passage, railla Angel en tournant les talons.

Albus serra des dents, et se força à ne pas lui courir après et montrer à cette petite impertinente que non, il n'était pas à ses pieds comme tous les autres, qu'il n'avait jamais rien espéré de sa part, qu'il avait eu l'erreur de penser qu'il avait un faible pour elle plus jeune, parce que Merlin ce qu'on pouvait être naïf à onze, douze ans.

-Allez viens Al, c'est du Angel tout craché, elle adore te faire sortir de tes gonds, dit Scorpius en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Mais il était trop aveuglé par la colère, les ressentiments, et cette étrange boule dans le ventre le taraudait inlassablement depuis quelques temps dès qu'elle le provoquait. Ses rapports avec elle empiraient de semaine en semaine, malgré le semblant d'amitié qu'ils avaient commencé à former en première année.

Albus ne pouvait plus laisser passer ça, foi de Potter.

Ne faisant pas plus attention à Scorpius, qui visiblement s'y attendait et le laissa partir sans rechigner plus qu'outre-mesure, Albus suivit la trace d'Angel qui était sortie de la salle commune, Juno dans son ombre, et la repéra à sa démarche un couloir plus loin.

Et par chance, Juno fit tomber quelque chose de sa sacoche, ce qui les arrêta et permit à Albus de les rattraper. Angel le remarqua immédiatement et pinça les lèvres, agacée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Potter ? Demanda-t-elle de mauvaise volonté.

Juno se releva, épousseta sa jupe noire réglementaire et fronça des sourcils en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

-Où est Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ingénue alors que sa meilleure amie levait les yeux au ciel.

-T'occupe Juno. Tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Trois minutes ? Demanda Albus d'un ton pressé.

Même si elle parut mécontente, Juno tourna les talons d'un pas vif en marmonnant des imprécations à son égard. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'imposer avec les personnes de sa promotion, et d'une certaine manière, Angel l'avait prise sous son aile.

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Le questionna Angel en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses ongles peints en rouge vif.

Il laissa un ricanement cynique, emprunté à Scorpius depuis des années, lui échapper, et le masque d'indifférence d'Angel se fissura légèrement.

-Non, non, la question est : quel est _ton_ problème avec moi, Nott ? Ça fait des années que ça dure. Tu t'acharnes, tu t'acharnes, et je suis juste curieux de savoir _pourquoi_.

Ça y était, il l'avait dit, formulé à haute voix, et l'obligeant à se confronter à cette question qui lui tournait dans la tête. Si lui la provoquait, c'était uniquement parce que depuis tout ce temps, elle lui tournait la tête de façon trop malsaine. Une relation amoureuse avec elle était exclue, et lui donnait même la nausée, mais il y avait _quelque chose_ sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Désormais il voulait ses raisons à elle d'agir comme cela.

-Ta tête me revient pas, c'est tout, répondit vaguement Angel avec un sourire clairement amusé.

L'immonde petite garce. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Elle ne l'aimait pas et ça suffisait. Elle ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer ou autre chose de semblable, non, elle préférait l'asticoter.

Bien, très bien, parfait. Angel avait parfaitement entamé son orgueil et sa fierté toute masculine, mais tout allait bien. Tout irait vraiment très bien.

Albus lui rendit le même sourire, jugeant que continuer cette conversation ne serait qu'une perte de temps : « Je te retourne le compliment, _Angel_. », et partit retrouver son meilleur ami, une bien meilleure compagnie, dans la Salle commune de leur maison, sans remarquer qu'il laissait derrière lui une jeune blonde de quinze ans grimaçante et légèrement décomposée.

**:.:**

**Décembre 2021**

Les mains de Coleen s'insinuèrent mutines sous son pull, et James soupira d'aise, tout en caressant distraitement la jambe nue couleur café de la jeune Poufsouffle avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines.

C'était le mois idéal pour tenter des rapprochements physiques, le froid mordant leur ordonnant presque de rechercher la chaleur d'un autre être humain, et James adorait être _cet_ être humain auprès duquel des demoiselles énamourées se réchauffaient. Novembre, décembre, janvier et février étaient ses mois préférés à Poudlard, hors des vacances des fêtes de Noël en famille.

Coleen picorait son cou de baisers légers qui le firent frissonner. Cette façon de faire lui rappelait trop quelqu'un d'autre, et brusquement il s'échappa de la prise de la jolie noiraude, qui afficha une mine interrogatrice et perplexe.

-James, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le fils aîné du Héros se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya douloureusement de refluer les souvenirs. Mais peine perdue, en quelques brèves secondes, les flash-backs l'envahirent, _Gemma_ et son sourire ensoleillé, _Gemma _et son rire un peu rauque, envoûtant, _Gemma_ et ses jambes longues s'enroulant autour de lui, l'enfermant dans la plus belle prison qui soit, _Gemma_ et ses continuelles tentatives d'humour raté, _Gemma_ et sa façon de mordiller ses lèvres quand elle était concentrée sur ses cours.

Les cinq plus beaux mois de sa vie à Poudlard en sixième. Et puis elle avait quitté l'école après ses Aspics, l'avait quitté lui, et avait quitté l'Angleterre pour la France.

Elle n'avait même pas essayé de continuer son histoire avec lui, le reléguant très gentiment à une amourette d'école, arguant qu'il lui restait sa septième et qu'elle, elle allait commencer sa véritable vie d'étudiante, que c'était génial avec lui mais que Poudlard était une page révolue de sa vie, qu'ils garderait contact parce qu'il était vraiment _cool_ comme mec mais qu'il ne fallait pas en attendre plus.

Gemma Entwhistle lui avait brisé le coeur.

-James, tu m'écoutes ? Rouspétait Coleen au-dessus de lui, sa bouche pleine plissée par une moue adorable.

Et il revient au présent avec un vague sourire.

-Oui, excuse-moi Coleen, je suis juste un peu chatouilleux à cet endroit, répondit-il en espérant que son mensonge ne soit pas décelé.

Mais l'air suspicieux de la noiraude ne resta pas longtemps et elle lui sourit amoureusement.

-Tu sais, je t'aime.

Alors que tout son être lui ordonnait de partir, de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de cette chambre sans se retourner, James resta silencieux un moment, observant chaque détail du visage de Coleen Elphick, dessinant son contour de ses doigts comme pour essayer de les mémoriser.

Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait de l'amour ? Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques courtes semaines, et bien qu'il reconnaissait que parfois, l'_amour_ pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment, James avait toujours songé que les sentiments devenaient de plus en plus profond au fur et à mesure.

Et évidemment, penser à ça équivalait à penser à _elle_. Ça avait été atypique. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une soirée inter-maisons organisées par les diplômés de l'année durant l'été 2020 où étaient présents également des futurs cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes, avaient passé un bon moment ensemble, passionnés et enivrés, s'étaient revus à Poudlard en bons termes, et jusqu'à leur rentrée de janvier, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques rares politesses et phrases humoristiques.

James avait été fasciné de voir la manière décontractée avec laquelle elle prenait le fait qu'ils aient eu une relation d'une nuit, et à quel point elle semblait s'en _ficher_. Il se souvenait s'être dit que c'était la première fois qu'une fille le traitait avec autant de cette manière, et que peut-être il devait envisager de sortir plus souvent avec des filles de septième, qui semblaient définitivement avoir adopté des moeurs plus légères que celles de cinquièmes ou sixièmes.

Puis, il avait essayé de la remballer, elle avait refusé poliment et un peu moqueuse, un peu flattée, et lui vexé, n'avait plus jamais rien tenté jusqu'à cette soirée de janvier, où là encore enivré il l'avait vue, sublime brune, ses yeux bleus malicieux pétillant de mille feux, il avait réessayé, elle avait accepté, et il avait réussi à la capturer, à retenir son intérêt, il avait réussi à l'aimer.

Et un jour, le bel oiseau s'était envolé.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta Coleen avec une petite voix brisée.

James la regarda presque sans la voir, et l'embrassa pour la calmer, pour la rassurer. Coleen était une gentille fille, il l'aimait bien. Elle n'était pas une de ses garces qui voulaient aiguiser son intérêt parce qu'il était un Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, et farceur-en-chef avec Freddy.

Et elle ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause d'un gars comme lui.

**:.:**

**Janvier 2022**

Tout en rechignant parce que personne n'avait daigné l'attendre pour aller dîner, et puis que de toute façon, c'était tous des cons, qu'Albus, Peter, Mark et Wyatt ne méritaient pas son amitié et de partager son dortoir – parce qu'entendons-nous bien, c'était un _honneur _de partager le dortoir d'un Malefoy – Scorpius entra de plein fouet en collision avec une masse rousse, qui tomba à la renverse sur lui.

-Nom d'un Scroutt !

-Oh je suis désolée Scorpius ! Pépia Rose Weasley, affolée, en se relevant prestement.

Scorpius se remit sur pieds, s'assura qu'aucune partie de son précieux corps n'avait été endommagée, et lança un regard noir à Piaf Weasley. Petite idiote, va.

Mais Albus lui avait fait promettre l'été dernier d'être _gentil_ avec Rose, pour une raison obscure, et bêtement il avait accepté uniquement pour que celui-ci lui lâche la grappe et qu'il puisse prendre sa revanche à leur partie d'échecs sorciers.

-Pas grave, je regardais pas où j'allais, marmonna Scorpius, pressé d'aller remplir son estomac qui criait famine et surtout pressé de quitter Piaf Weasley.

Depuis quelques temps, celle-ci lui semblait trop suspecte. Leur collaboration de quatrième année en botanique, et leur mission pour qu'elle puisse serrer Mark dans ses filets d'intellectuelle, lui avait apparemment donné le droit de l'appeler par son prénom et de se montrer _trop_ amicale avec lui.

Alors que non, il était hors de question qu'il devienne _poto_ avec Rose Weasley. Moins il la voyait, mieux il s'en portait. En fait, il lui était tout simplement totalement indifférent. Qu'elle soit ou non dans son champ de vision lui importait peu.

-Tu vas à la Grande Salle ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

Il eut envie de lui répondre que non, à cette heure-ci, il allait à la bibliothèque. Mais elle était tellement passionnée par cet endroit qu'elle était capable de lui faire un exposé sur les heures d'ouverture et de fermeture de ce sacro-saint lieu, donc il se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement.

-Oh moi aussi !

Réellement, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer et garder un visage neutre. Et automatiquement, elle l'accompagna durant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte de la Grande Salle où son dîner et ses traîtres d'amis l'attendaient, et parla, parla, parla.

Pour ne pas la froisser (et ne pas risquer une réprimande de son meilleur ami), Scorpius glissa quelques onomatopées par ci par là, histoire de faire croire à la rouquine qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait.

-Tu sais, je trouve que le professeur Quirke rend ses cours de plus en plus intéressants, et le charme d'Allégresse est extra à travailler.

-Ouais.

-Et puis tu sais aussi que...

Et blablablabla. Scorpius décrocha pendant quelques minutes, la regardant à peine. Même si elle était mignonne avec ses yeux bleus, sa chevelure rousse qui se disciplinait peu à peu, et ses formes pleines, et qu'il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Mark était tombé amoureux d'elle (en tout cas physiquement parlant), Rose Weasley ne lui avait jamais ni donné le moindre frisson, ni procuré la moindre attirance.

Au grand dam de Rupert, qui n'était plus à Poudlard, mais dont la petite soeur tout aussi chiante, avait pris la place de futur leader de leur maison. Et ce coup-ci, c'était à son grand dam à _lui_.

-Ah... nous y voilà, constata platement Rose quand la porte leur fit face alors qu'intérieurement, Scorpius dansait allègrement.

Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux têtes connues, qui amenèrent Scorpius à se poser sérieusement la question d'une possible malédiction sur sa précieuse personne. Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley venaient s'ajouter aux parasites qui empiétaient sur son espace vital. Le brun mal embouché lui jeta un regard méfiant (très sincèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à ce Weasley pour toujours s'attirer des regards noirs/méfiants/suspicieux de sa part), et Lily lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

Pour échapper gracieusement à ce concentré de Weasley/Potter/Granger, Scorpius ébouriffa les cheveux de Lily pour l'emmerder un peu avant de filer.

-Salut petite lionne, Weasley, les salua-t-il exagérément mielleux ce qui fit lever les yeux de Lily au ciel et grincer des dents Mini Weasley.

-T'es con Malefoy, grommela affectueusement Lily.

Scorpius trouvait que ce surnom allait à ravir à la petite soeur d'Albus depuis qu'elle avait brillamment envoyé son petit poing vicieux et recelant de plus de force que Scorpius en aurait pensé, en plein dans le nez de Verity, qui n'avait plus _jamais_ fait d'esclandre après cet épisode pathétique.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi impressionné par une fillette de treize ans. Et pour couronner le tout, d'une Potter. C'était à se damner.

-Bon appétit _Rose_, lança-t-il à Piaf Weasley avant de fuir dans la Grande Salle vers sa table.

**:.:**

**Février 2022**

Albus resta estomaqué quelques bonnes minutes, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, incoiffables comme à leur habitude. Si c'était une blague de Scorpius, ou bien de Wyatt qui adorait faire ce genre de coup, ou encore de James lui-même dans une tactique désespérée pour le déconcentrer avant leur match de la fin du mois, il promettait qu'ils allaient souffrir et le payer très cher.

Et si ça n'en était pas une ?

-Tu veux bien ? J'ai vu que tu étais tout seul, et que tu n'avais apparemment rien de prévu. J'aurais bien osé avant, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage. Un peu pathétique pour une rouge et or, non ? Rit la blonde en face de lui.

Veronica MacDougal, la reine incontestée de leur promotion dans la maison Gryffondor, préfète, et accessoirement l'ennemie jurée de sa garce préférée Angel Nott, qui ne lui adressait plus que très rarement la parole depuis leur altercation en octobre.

Jamais il n'avait fait vraiment attention à Veronica. Il l'avait toujours trouvée un peu hautaine, arrogante, et n'appréciait pas ses sourires et ses rires qui sonnaient faux. Mais lui adresser la parole directement, l'avoir en face de lui à lui parler, à lui _demander_ de sortir avec elle le jour de la _Saint-Valentin_, changeait la donne. Veronica semblait atrocement gentille et sympathique.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Albus d'une voix rauque, n'arrivant toujours pas à saisir l'ampleur de la situation.

Tous les garçons allaient le détester, Scorpius le premier qui avait une fois évoqué vaguement l'intention de se _taper_ un jour ou l'autre MacDougal. Mark allait en verdir de jalousie, Peter le féliciter amèrement et Wyatt applaudir, bon joueur.

Veronica était _le _fantasme de la majorité de la population mâle de cinquième année. Et à n'en pas douter, des quatrièmes, troisièmes et quelques sixièmes et septièmes.

-Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse, répondit d'une voix amusée la Gryffondor.

La réponse positive intégrant immédiatement son cerveau, Albus tendit son bras à sa Valentine toute fraîche avec un sourire charmeur et susurra d'un ton exagérément pompeux : « Si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre, nous allons commencer par faire une petite razzia aux cuisines pour ensuite aller pique-niquer de façon très charmante dans notre superbe parc. »

Et il trouva que le rouge et or, le vert et argent, le brun et le blond, l'émeraude et le turquoise, s'assortissaient parfaitement.

**:.:**

Laissant Peter jouer vaguement dans ses cheveux, blottie entre ses jambes fines, Angel profitait de la douce caresse du vent léger de février, ravie d'avoir accepté un rendez-vous avec Peter Flanning au parc pour la fête des amoureux.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais fait réellement attention à lui – et puis c'était tellement cliché : amourette entre les deux préfets de la même maison - , le seul qui avait assez d'éclat pour emprisonner son regard dans leur année étant Albus Potter, le fourbe et imprévisible Potter. Un vrai serpent qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'enquiquiner, bien qu'elle se soit calmée depuis qu'il lui avait fait face avec cet air sérieux, déterminé, et lui avait demandé pourquoi tout ça, et à quoi elle jouait.

Et avec maestria, Angel avait menti comme une arracheuse de dents. Lui n'avait rien vu, l'avait encaissé, était parti, l'avait laissée avec un trou dans le ventre qui grandissait, et mettait un point d'honneur à l'ignorer au maximum.

Mais Peter s'était lancé quelques jours plus tôt, et Angel avait vu une chance de pouvoir commencer une relation durable avec un garçon intelligent, malin, plus ou moins studieux, et avec une dose d'humour non négligeable.

-Tu es étrangement silencieuse, fit remarquer Peter avec un zeste d'amusement dans sa voix.

Angel se blottit un peu plus contre le torse du châtain et sourit à ce fait. Il avait raison, Angel Nott n'était quasiment jamais silencieuse, tout le portrait craché de sa mère Pansy, et le contraire de son père Théodore, plus taciturne.

Ou du moins, en public. La seule avec laquelle elle se permettait de rester simple et totalement naturelle était Juno, Juno qui peinait à montrer aux autres qui elle était vraiment, Juno passant pour l'idiote naïve de service, Juno qui se pâmait d'amour pour le plus inaccessible de tous les serpents depuis leur première année, Juno que son frère aîné (pourtant dans leur année) délaissait petit à petit.

-Je suis contente d'être avec toi ici, Pete, répondit-elle très sincèrement.

-Moi aussi Angel, souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Et elle frissonna, charmée, avant de se raidir brusquement à la vue du couple qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Peter en relevant légèrement son dos, ayant senti la tension qui avait pris place chez la vert et argent.

Mais Angel était trop tétanisée pour lui offrir une réponse digne de ce nom. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Albus et _elle _riant aux éclats en s'installant sur un morceau verdoyant du parc, que de nombreux élèves en couple avaient investi en ce jour auréolé de promesses romantiques. Veronica MacDougal. La fille qu'elle détestait le plus à Poudlard ! Comment avait-il osé ?

Elle fulminait, et le trou dans son ventre s'élargissait un peu plus, encore et encore, alors qu'elle s'usait les yeux à les détailler. Et c'était qu'ils formaient un beau couple, _en plus _!

-Oh, je ne savais pas qu'Albus avait des vues sur MacDougal, siffla Peter d'un air appréciateur. Il a géré.

-Parce que tu préférerais être avec elle ? S'indigna Angel en se levant prestement.

Si lui aussi s'y mettait, décidément le monde allait arrêter de tourner. Combien elle _haïssait_ Veronica, la reine des dindes, la princesse des idiotes, et ils étaient tous là à lui montrer ou lui dire combien Veronica était _intéressante_.

Bande de faux-jetons ! Traîtres à leur maison ! Veronica était une vermine de rouge et or, la pire de toutes, insolente, arrogante, hautaine, et vicieuse. Sous son apparence angélique, elle cachait une personnalité retorse qui lui aurait valu une place de choix parmi les verts et argents, et rares malheureusement étaient les personnes à le voir.

Et ils avaient l'air heureux, nom d'un Troll !

Peter s'était levé à sa suite, et lui prit délicatement la main pour la retourner vers lui, ses cheveux châtains coiffés en brosse, dégageant son visage illuminé par des yeux aigue-marine, un sourire amusé et coquin flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

-Angie, détend-toi. La seule et unique personne avec qui je souhaitais passer ma journée, c'est toi, chuchota Peter en levant sa main pour caresser du doigt sa joue tandis que son autre main se posait sur ses reins, à la lisière de son jean.

Ça apaisa quelque peu Angel, mais sa gorge la brûlait toujours, et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait faire était d'aller importuner l'apparent nouveau couple et provoquer une bagarre verbale avec Veronica (avec si possible, quelques tirages de cheveux).

-Mais c'est _Veronica_, et Albus...

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom de Potter. Ça ne fit que l'enrager un peu plus.

-Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, l'interrompit Peter, de plus en plus amusé par la situation, totalement aveugle aux réelles raisons de sa colère. Et puis si MacDougal approche un peu trop Albus, il y aura toujours la folle dingue de Lynne pour faire tout un esclandre.

Mais ça n'aidait pas Angel à mieux respirer, et si Veronica posait encore une fois sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Albus en rejetant sa chevelure de sirène en arrière, c'était _elle_ qui allait faire un esclandre.

-Montgomery a jeté son dévolu sur Crivey depuis le début de l'année, Potter c'est du passé, grinça-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

-Pas certain, la contredit Peter pensivement. Je ne suis pas certain que Lynne ne le lâche complètement. Ça dure depuis déjà trois ans, et tiens, peut-être que dans dix ans, on recevra un faire-part pour leur mariage.

-Avant qu'il ne l'annule la veille, répliqua perfidement Angel en enlevant négligemment quelques brins d'herbe qui s'étaient collés au tissu de son jean.

Elle avait toujours détesté cette idiote de Serdaigle, babillant à tort et à travers, couvrant de yeux énamourés ce stupide Potter qui ne méritait certainement pas tant d'attention ! ... Mais elle préférait que ce stupide petit mélange de serpent et de lionceau sorte avec Lynne plutôt qu'avec Veronica.

Leur seule vision ensemble lui donnait la nausée, et Merlin savait à quel point Angel _détestait_ être contrariée.

En mêlant les doigts de Peter aux siens, un noeud inattendu ayant élu domicile au sein de son ventre, Angel se dirigea vers sa charmante ennemie et son cavalier du jour, un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres. Jamais, _jamais_, elle ne lui ferait le plaisir de savoir _combien_ ça la touchait de le voir pendu aux lèvres de MacDougal, visiblement enchantée.

Peter avait augmenté la pression de ses doigts sur les siens, et d'une certaine manière, ça la rassura sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Pour une fois, elle allait agir de façon très correcte, très condescendante, et laisser Potter dans son cambouis. Ça ne faisait que lui montrer à quel point il ne la méritait pas.

-Bonne après-midi les amoureux ! Lança Angel, en passant devant eux, un rire moqueur glissé dans sa voix rauque.

Elle vit avec délice Veronica la fusiller du regard, ses lèvres pincées, ses traits se durcir fanant quelque peu sa beauté que beaucoup enviaient, et avala goulûment le regard noir d'Albus sur ses mains jointes à celles de Peter. Ses yeux émeraudes habituellement chaleureux avaient pris un état presque métallique, et le noeud dans le ventre de la blonde se défit légèrement.

-A vous aussi, répliqua Veronica après quelques secondes, d'un ton mielleusement hypocrite.

Et Albus n'ajouta rien d'autre, son regard ayant dérivé sur Peter qui souriait tranquillement, se sentant peu concerné par la gué-guerre entre Angel et Veronica MacDougal.

Remplie d'un peu plus de joie à l'idée de la suite de sa journée, ravie d'avoir brisé l'humeur badine de _son_ Potter, Angel resserra sa prise sur Peter et l'embarqua de façon très douce à sa suite avant de s'arrêter quelque pas plus loin pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Leur premier baiser fut très tendre, une nuée de papillons s'envolèrent au creux de son ventre, et elle sentit Peter sourire contre ses lèvres. Et elle sentit le regard d'Albus sur sa nuque, la vrillant, la brûlant. Et elle sourit encore plus fort que Peter.

**:.:**

**Avril 2022**

Mordillant nerveusement le bout de sa plume, Rose observait avidement le groupe assis un peu plus loin à la bibliothèque, riant silencieusement, leurs épaules agitées de soubresauts, les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Et grogna sans s'en rendre compte, alertant Lynne Montgomery, sa meilleure amie, qui planchait sur leurs devoirs sur les champignons vénéneux et leur utilisation réglementée.

-Rosie, arrête de te faire du mal s'il te plaît, la réprimanda Lynne à voix basse.

La rouquine soupira encore un peu pour la forme, et souhaita vivement avoir hérité de plus de courage de ses parents qu'elle pensait en posséder. Mais rien n'y faisait, Scorpius Malefoy semblait tout à fait imperméable à ses tentatives d'amener la conversation, considérant sûrement que leur quatrième année était derrière eux et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec elle.

Oh combien elle aurait souhaité que ça marche avec Mark. Au début, il n'avait été qu'un moyen pour approcher Scorpius, mais Mark compartimentait sa vie : sa copine d'un côté, ses amis serpents d'un autre. Et au fil du temps, elle s'était pris d'une réelle affection pour le garçon doux et attentionné qui se cachait sous le macho de service. Mais pas assez pour oublier le blond à l'air prétentieux qui avait des allures de chevalier masqué et de prince charmant.

Tellement cliché : tomber amoureuse du fils des ennemis d'école de ses parents.

Et Rose essaya de se re-concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais ne tint que quelques minutes avant que ses yeux bruns ne se relèvent vers Scorpius, Albus, Veronica MacDougal et Rebecca Jefferson, leurs petites amies respectives.

-Rose !

Un « Shhhht! » furieux de Mrs Pince – retraitée l'année prochaine si Rose en croyait les rumeurs – leur fit baisser la tête, et Rose grimaça. Les BUSES approchaient à grands pas, _trop_ grands pas et elle n'arrivait à prendre confiance en elle pour les examens. Sa mère lui avait fait vingt milles, trente milles, recommandations, et son esprit était embrouillé.

Parce qu'elle venait de fêter ses seize ans, n'avait qu'un seul petit ami à son compteur, était amoureuse du mauvais garçon, avait quelques kilos en trop, et qu'elle avait peur de ne pas assez exceller aux BUSES.

Parce que Scorpius ne faisait pas attention à elle. Bien au contraire.

-Sérieusement Rose, ce n'est qu'un petit con, pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas plutôt à Gregory ? Il a soufflé à Keith qu'il avait un faible pour toi !

Rose fit la moue. Gregory Skinner était un gentil garçon de leur maison, d'un an plus âgé, intelligent, avec un humour caustique et parfois un peu perturbant, mais trop effacé, se noyant dans la foule d'étudiants de Poudlard.

Pas comme Scorpius, sur qui on se retournait quand il passait dans les couloirs. (un

Et Keith Crivey était décidément une vraie commère, pas étonnant que Lynne ait craqué pour ce dernier. Et puis entendre de la part de Lynne des propos énamourés ou outranciers sur la personne de Crivey était plus reposant que d'entendre ceux-ci sur la personne de son cousin préféré.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter Lynne, il ne nous reste que sept semaines avant le début des examens, et je n'ai pas réellement envie d'être avec quelqu'un, fit faiblement Rose avec un léger sourire destiné à rassurer son amie.

Mais celle-ci qui la connaissait désormais depuis cinq années ne fut pas dupe, et n'insista pas. Si elle continuait dans sa lancée, Rose allait se braquer, ses oreilles rougir, et pour finir, allait la planter à la bibliothèque en ruminant pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bains des préfets.

-Ça te rendrait plus service qu'autre chose, marmonna Lynne en griffonnant sur son parchemin les propriétés du Tylopilus fellus. Et à moi aussi.

**:.:**

**Mai 2022**

-ET POTTER MARQUE ! Chers élèves, ce petit a l'agilité d'un serpent à sonnette sur un balai ! Où était-il ces quatre dernières années ?! Où est ce que Malefoy le cachait ?

Lily sourit à cette annonce de la commentatrice Anjali Gupta, septième année de Poufsouffle au franc-parler qui faisait des ravages à ce poste, et avait séduit Poudlard tout entier des premières aux septièmes années depuis qu'elle était à ce poste.

Près d'elle, Hugo s'époumonait en compagnie d'Harriet et de Calvin pour encourager leur maison, et Lily en faisait de même de temps à autres, n'osant pas vraiment encourage aussi bien les serpents. Son frère faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch pour la première fois face à leur frère aîné, et pour montrer à quel point elle les aimait tous les deux, sous son écharpe rouge et or, accrochée à son tee-shirt d'un rouge éclatant, était présente une broche honorant les Serpentard, couleur vert et argent, un petit serpent dressé à l'attaque.

Oh bien évidemment, Hugo lui avait fait la tête quelques minutes avant qu'Harriet n'arrive à le dérider et à le faire rire sur ses prévisions pour le match épique qui allait suivre : la finale Gryffondor/Serpentard pour la troisième année consécutive, avec pour la première fois les deux fils Potter face à face, James capitaine de l'équipe des lions, et Scorpius Malefoy capitaine de celle des serpents.

Leur charisme, leur assurance, mêlée à un chouïa d'arrogance, faisaient se pâmer les filles les plus insensibles, et Lily avait toujours le malheur d'être mêlée à des intrigues amoureuses concernant James dans leur maison. Il y avait ceux qui voulaient l'approcher parce qu'elle était une Potter, ceux qui voulaient se servir d'elle pour approcher James ou Albus Potter, et ceux qui étaient sincères avec elle et avaient des intentions innocentes.

Cette dernière catégorie était la moins nombreuse, cela va sans dire.

Mais depuis trois ans, elle y était habituée et s'en sortait avec brio, ne fréquentant qu'Harriet, Calvin et Hugo dans leur promotion. Ses trois amis lui suffisaient, et elle avait une famille unie. Quoi demander de plus ? Elle ne recherchait pas forcément la popularité.

Le balai de Fred passa à quelques centimètres de leur tribune pour frapper un Cognard vers Lindon qui avait le Souaffle dans ses mains et le perdit à l'avantage de Mac Mahon qui s'en empara.

Des sifflements se firent entendre de la part de la tribune des serpents, et Lily vit vaguement une chevelure blonde s'agiter dans tous les sens, et il lui semblait qu'elle envoyait des insultes les plus colorées les une que les autres, son badge de préfète rutilant sur sa poitrine.

Leur préfète à eux n'en menait pas large non plus. Veronica MacDougal encourageait de tout son soûl l'équipe des lions, mais Lily songea avec ravissement que si ils gagnaient, elle allait avoir du mal à approcher son frère, qui était son petit ami depuis quatre mois, les jours qui allaient suivre le match.

De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Veronica même si cette dernière était très gentille. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux chez elle, et Lily préférait en rester éloignée.

-Il semble qu'il y ait un échange assez virulent entre Capitaine Potter et Capitaine Malefoy ! On dirait que Potter est à deux doigts d'asséner sa batte sur la belle gueule de Malefoy, ... et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE. Chers élèves, Gryffondor mène pour l'instant 140 à 120 ! Quel match serré ! Les deux équipes sont assez magistrales aujourd'hui !

Lily observa en se mordant les lèvres Scorpius et James se provoquer sans relâche, et un Cognard envoyé par Schoemaker sur James les rappela à l'ordre, et les sépara.

Son avis sur Scorpius était inconstant. Il pouvait se montrer à la fois charmant et imbuvable, et la taquinait dès qu'il le pouvait depuis qu'elle avait frappé Henry Verity de Serdaigle sous la domination de la colère et de l'indignation. Et il la prenait pour une gamine du haut de ses seize ans, s'amusait d'elle comme on s'amuserait d'une petite soeur un peu collante et chiante.

Et pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, ça déplaisait souverainement à Lily. Mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à creuser la question.

-MALEFOY ET PERKINS SUR LE VIF D'OR !

La foule était en délire, les encouragements résonnaient dans le stade entier, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles s'étaient répartis entre les deux maisons de façon presque équivalente, et Lily s'agrippa à la rambarde – Hugo avait insisté pour qu'ils soient au premier rang – ne sachant plus à quels sorciers se vouer.

Elle souhaitait que James gagne sa dernière finale avant de quitter l'école, et elle souhaitait également qu'Albus gagne sa première finale. Souhaits clairement en opposition l'un à l'autre.

Les silhouettes de Scorpius et de Fergus étaient presque indissociables, filant sur leur balai à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, la foule retenait son souffle, elle aussi, et Calvin serrait sa main avec la force d'un Troll.

Soudainement, ils virent Fergus se mettre debout sur son balai et sauter vers l'avant en quelques secondes à peine.

-Perkins a attrapé le vif d'Or ! Gryffondor gagne la coupe de Quidditch de cette année ! Bravo aussi aux Serpentards qui ont réellement bien joué, ça s'est joué à peu !

Les rouges et or, et leurs supporters étaient en délire.

De loin, Lily vit les deux équipes se poser, se serrer docilement la main. James attrapa son jeune frère adversaire pour le serrer dans ses bras alors qu'Albus ronchonnait un peu avec néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres.

Quant à Scorpius, James lui serra la main avec un sourire narquois avant de le prendre par le cou et lui ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds pendant que ce dernier se débattait faiblement, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de laisser un rire lui échapper.

Et alors qu'elle sentait Hugo se crisper à cette vision, un sourire attendri prit naissance sur les lèvres de Lily.

**:.:**

**Juin 2022**

Laissant Veronica lui caresser du bout des doigts son bras, son regard perdu dans les landes vertes que traversait le Poudlard Express, Albus pensait à son dernier mois de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Ils avaient perdu la finale de Quidditch, mais il n'en avait pas été le plus déçu. Scorpius avait ruminé pendant des jours pour la forme, et Mark avait voulu refaire le portrait de quelques rouge et or qui osaient le provoquer, le mental déjà bien entamé par l'approche des BUSES. Il avait fallu toute la patience de Peter pour le calmer.

Peter qui était devenu le _petit ami_ d'Angel Nott. Paix à son âme, songea Albus, il en allait voir de toutes les couleurs avec cette furie.

Il trouvait ça assez ironique que lorsqu'il ait commencé à sortir avec Veronica, Angel se soit éprise de Peter. Comme un rappel de Merlin pour lui montrer que cette fille n'était pas pour lui, mais pour d'autres bras et d'autres lèvres.

Et Veronica était une perle. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles certes, mais les semaines passant, il avait développé des sentiments très forts pour la rouge et or. Et de fil en aiguille, Scorpius était sorti quelques courts mois avec une des amies de Veronica, Rebecca. Mais contrairement à lui, Scorpius avait été très vite agacé par le côté pleinement chaton de Rebecca et l'avait platement laissée tomber.

-Albus, chéri, à quoi penses-tu ? Roucoula Veronica, en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue pour le rappeler au présent.

Scorpius était plongé dans un bouquin, ses jambes allongées sur l'espace de banquette libre devant lui, Mark jouait avec Wyatt à une partie d'échecs, ponctuée d'explosions et d'insultes. Et Peter avait disparu, sûrement allé rejoindre Angel pour la suite du trajet. Selena, la petite amie de Wyatt, observait Wyatt en souriant tendrement.

Et Albus se demanda ce que diable il faisait dans ce compartiment, étouffé par la présence de Veronica, emprisonné par sa prise sur son bras, et ce fut si soudain, si inattendu, qu'il hoqueta, alertant Scorpius qui releva la tête hors de son livre.

-Allons faire un tour Al, lâcha celui-ci en fermant son livre, et en se levant sous les yeux ulcérés de Veronica qui fit la moue.

Mais Albus accueillit cette demande comme une délivrance, adressa un vague sourire d'excuse à sa petite amie, et suivit Scorpius en-dehors de leur compartiment.

Quelques élèves traînaient dans le couloir ou attendaient leur tour pour aller aux toilettes, et Albus s'appuya contre la paroi, laissant partir sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Scorpius attendait visiblement qu'il parle, qu'il dise ce qui n'allait pas, et Albus était toujours aussi surpris que celui-ci le connaisse aussi bien depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié en début de première année, faisant fi de tous les préjugés.

-Elle peut être parfois... étouffante. Sans le vouloir, ajouta Albus.

-Alors lâche-là Al', lâcha Scorpius d'une voix traînante. Si elle t'emmerde, tu la laisses tomber, elle comprendra ou pas mais au moins toi tu te sentiras mieux. Et l'essentiel, c'est ton mental, pas le sien.

Le vert et argent resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi d'autre ajouter.

-Tu t'es jamais vraiment débarrassé de ton côté chaton, le railla Scorpius en passant une main blasée dans ses cheveux qui avaient perdu leur impeccable lissage depuis la fréquentation assidue d'Albus Potter.

-Je l'aime _beaucoup_, je pensais juste que ça allait être plus facile, mais il y a...

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase : le compartiment adjacent au leur s'ouvrit brusquement, et un couple en sortit en riant tout en s'embrassant. Et pas n'importe quel couple : Peter et Angel, qui s'arrêtèrent net en voyant les deux amis.

Albus serra des dents, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, et vit Scorpius sourire en voyant Angel les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. Bon sang, elle semblait si heureuse, si amoureuse. Peter en réalité était un petit veinard, il avait dompté la vipère et le jeune Potter sentit la jalousie le mordiller, distillant son poison dans ses veines.

-Hey frérot ! L'appela une voix bien connue derrière lui.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'origine de la voix pour voir James Potter à l'autre bout du couloir du Poudlard Express agiter une main vers eux, ou plus précisément vers son petit frère.

-Rejoins-nous dans notre compartiment, Al' ! On fête le dernier voyage ! Malefoy ramène ton cul aussi tiens, ça nous fera un peu de serpent en plus à nous mettre sous la dent, se moqua James.

Albus ne se tourna même pas vers Angel et Peter, ne voulant pas voir encore combien ces deux-là étaient assortis et semblaient s'aimer, et en traînant Scorpius qui semblait très _enthousiaste_ à l'idée de se mêler au groupe de Potter/Weasley, se dirigea vers James.

« Avec plaisir, Jimbo. Allons fêter ça. »

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous les loulous ? Hésitez pas,**review **ou **mp**.

Mille bisous.


	6. Sixième année

Olalalala ! Je sais. JE SAIS.

Presque QUATRE mois sans nouveau chapitre (Merlin que le temps passe vite). Mais je n'ai pas abandonné, juré. J'ai juste eu des vacances (très) mouvementées et (très) remplies, une préparation de déménagement en métropole (j'arrive !), toussa toussa. Donc depuis fin mai, malgré le fait que je sois en vacances, je n'ai pas pu me poser tranquillement (enfin tout est relatif), et même ce chapitre, vous allez vous en rendre compte, est un peu (beaucoup) brouillon. J'ai eu du mal à le finir, à savoir ce que je voulais y mettre. Je pensais trop au Post Poudlard que je prévois pour une éventuelle suite (concentrée sur Albus ou James, je n'ai pas encore décidé, même si je penche plus en faveur d'Albus que je n'ai jamais réellement traité dans une fiction PP).

Comme d'hab, **fiction indépendante de ce que j'ai écrit auparavant**_**. **_Ne donc pas confondre avec Petite Lionne, Maudites soient les femmes, Jeu dangereux, etc.

Vos reviews... ont été une vraie bénédiction ces derniers mois. Tellement nombreuses (j'ai encore de la peine à y croire, je vous jure que je crois rêver, merci merci merciiiiii) et tellement gentilles, encourageantes et motivantes. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai énormément de peine à ne vous poster que maintenant ce chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Merci à **ayumiashimoto, Shameless **(j'espère quand même que tu ne t'es pas noyée ! Ah ah blague pourrie bonjour ! Merciiiii pour toutes tes reviews ! J'espère pouvoir te satisfaire bientôt avec des bonus de PL, et que tu aimeras ce chapitre !), **cat240, Crookshank, Tigrou19, Orlane Sayan, Ambroisie, hana **(déjà MERCI pour cette review si longue – j'adore ça haha – et si merveilleuse à lire puisque c'est tellement agréable que tu aies pris le temps de faire point par point ta review : bref, j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre, et quasiment tout ce que tu m'as demandé (si ce n'est pas tout) y est. Fred, Georgia, Juno, et j'espère que là aussi j'aurais plus ou moins réussi à donner encore de la profondeur à la relation Albus/Scorpius. Quant au triangle amoureux Rose/Scorpius/Lily, disons qu'il est en cours de réflexion pour moi huhu. Et aussi pour Albus/Angel, je ne sais pas encore si tout ça va bien se finir ou pas, mais cette idée d'une relation aussi compliquée entre eux me va tellement bien à écrire ! Ahah BREF merciiiiiii tellement, merci mille fois)**, SHLuu, Lou Celestial, tablearepasser, lilo **(merciii pour toutes tes reviews ! Bientôt j'espère du Scorpius/Lily huhu:D)**, daugirl31, A Little Chery, ocechan !**

**TELLEMENT MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! X UN MILLION DE FOIS. Non ! UN MILLIARD. Vous êtes mon moteur. Réellement. **

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**FORGIVE US, WE'RE YOUNG**

PARTIE VI

* * *

« Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal. » _Fight Club_

* * *

**Août 2022**

En passant une main blasée dans ses cheveux sombres, Fred lança un sourire agacé à sa cousine Dominique qui avait visiblement décidé de jeter son dévolu sur le meilleur ami de leur seul serpent de cousin.

Elle ne devait pas être arrivée depuis trois minutes au barbecue dominical de leur oncle Harry et tante Ginny, où toute la Grande Bretagne semblait s'être rassemblée ce jour-là, qu'elle avait mis le grappin sur le pauvre blondinet qui, Fred devait le reconnaître, c'était tout à son honneur, restait stoïque face aux attaques de la blonde.

Et pourtant, Dominique devait avoir sorti tout son arsenal de sang de Vélane. Ce Malefoy devait avoir une sacrée force mentale.

Retenant à grande peine un ricanement, Fred but une gorgée de Bieraubeurre, et continua d'observer sa famille et leurs amis. Son Oncle Harry avait décidé d'inviter, une _première_, Scorpius Malefoy à leur barbecue. Ce dernier avait déjà été plusieurs fois convié dans leur maison de Godric Hollow mais jamais à un évènement familial. Seulement entouré de Lily Jolie, Albus, James et leurs parents. De temps à autre, de Fred lui-même qui était toujours fourré avec son meilleur ami.

Et Fred devait avouer qu'il avait l'air de s'intégrer dans leur milieu, sans rechigner, sans pincer (trop souvent) des lèvres, et sans hausser les sourcils. Puis Albus était là pour le recadrer, Hugo à le jauger continuellement du haut de ses quatorze ans, et Rose à le dévorer du regard. Fred en avait presque pitié.

Il n'avait jamais aimé cette attirance de Rose pour Scorpius. Trop instable, trop incongrue. Ils étaient trop différents. Rose était trop... Rose. « Les contraires s'attirent. » disait-on, mais Fred n'en était pas persuadé et il n'aimait pas savoir sa cousine en souffrir.

Dominique, qui continuait aussi à draguer Scorpius effrontément, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à narguer la rouquine qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Là aussi les caractères et les personnalités étaient trop différentes.

Rose était l'archétype de la première de la classe, à l'humour un peu décalé, toujours fourrée dans ses bouquins, une tablette de chocolat près d'elle. Un parfait mélange de sa mère Hermione, miss Je Sais Tout, et de son père Ron, à l'estomac sans fond, même si Rosie était bien évidemment la fille de sa mère alors que Hugo tenait beaucoup plus de Ronald Weasley.

Au contraire, Dominique jouait dans la catégorie bimbo, coquette, à l'intelligence un peu plus tordue, plus machiavélique, plus séductrice. Plus sûre d'elle. Comme tous les membres de sa famille maternelle, elle possédait du sang de Vélane qui contribuait à ce qu'elle était. Elle aurait presque pu faire une parfaite Serpentarde.

-Donc Scorpius, minauda Dominique, tu comptes faire quoi après tes Aspics ?

Fred vit Scorpius sourire en coin à Albus, qui en fit de même. Ces deux-là devaient sûrement avoir un projet en commun, ou en avaient parlé récemment.

« Je pensais à la Brigade de police magique. »

Ah. Surprenant choix de la part d'un Malefoy, songea Fred en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un Malefoy de l'après-guerre et que tous les préjugés qui lui avaient été inculqués depuis l'enfance étaient inutiles désormais.

Mais Fred avait toujours cru que Albus serait plus intéressé par une carrière plus proche du domaine des potions, dans lequel il excellait. Peut-être alors qu'ils ne planifiaient pas leurs études ensemble...

« Oh, c'est un choix intéressant, commenta Dominique en posant sa main parfaitement manucurée sur l'avant-bras de Scorpius qui se dégagea avec un flegme assourdissant.

La jolie blonde fit la moue, agacée que le Serpentard d'un an son cadet ne soit pas plus intéressé sous les regards goguenards d'Albus.

-Et toi, Dominique ? Que comptes tu faire ? »

Mais miracle, il continuait la conversation, et cela suffisait apparemment à Dominique pour retrouver le sourire, et faner encore un peu plus celui de Rosie plus loin.

« Pour l'instant, je compte aller une année en France dans la famille de ma mère, et l'entreprise de ma grand mère m'a toujours intéressée. Je vais y être stagiaire pendant un an et suivre en parallèle des études de mode à Paris.

-La mode, hein ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi la voie du mannequinat alors ? Lui demanda le fils de Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Dominique gloussa bêtement, se rengorgea et ré-arrangea ses cheveux par automatisme. Elle se savait belle et ne se gênait jamais pour en profiter honteusement.

-Oh vil flatteur. » répliqua Dominique d'un ton amusé et victorieux.

Blasé de la tournure de la situation, ayant espéré plus de sécheresse dans le ton de Scorpius pour Dom', ayant espéré que Scorpius ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse pour le huitième de succube qu'était sa cousine, Fred alla rejoindre James qui discutait intensément avec son père.

Sûrement de Quidditch.

« Je suis sérieux quand je te dis que je veux que tu aies ton diplôme avant de t'engager pleinement à Weasley & Weasley, James. »

Ou pas, se corrigea Fred en affichant un petit sourire diplomate à son oncle.

Jimbo avait dû, comme à son habitude, s'emporter un peu trop sur l'avenir qu'il prévoyait. Mais ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord, Jimbo et lui allaient faire des études de commerce avant de venir s'associer à Georges et Ron. Avant de reprendre la relève. Avant de révolutionner le monde des farces et des attrapes à leur façon, et peut-être même s'étendre à d'autres domaines.

Leur avenir était devant eux, et en voyant l'air fier et assuré de son meilleur ami, Fred n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Ils allaient faire des merveilles.

A eux deux, Freddy et Jimbo, rien ne leur était impossible. Non, vraiment rien.

:.:

**Septembre 2022**

Nouant ses cheveux en une natte qui lui tombait sur l'épaule droite, Lily s'observa un instant dans le miroir de sa chambre avec une moue inquisitrice. Aujourd'hui, elle allait rentrer en quatrième année et il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle avait découvert pour la première fois Poudlard.

Le temps passait tellement vite, il filait entre ses doigts et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

James et Fred avaient quitté Poudlard, tout comme Molly et Louis, Victoire et Teddy avant eux. Il restait encore deux années à Albus et Rose, une année à Dominique, et trois années à Roxanne et Lucy.

Pour Hugo et elle, quatre années allaient être encore nécessaires avant de sortir de Poudlard. Et Lily appréhendait un peu de ne plus parcourir les couloirs de l'école et de ne plus croiser un membre de sa famille.

Déjà cette année, elle allait devoir encaisser le fait de ne plus voir James et Fred tous les jours, de ne plus se faire charrier, de ne plus subir leurs blagues incessantes et la protection fraternelle stupide et envahissante de James. Ça allait tellement lui manquer, mine de rien...

Lily se demandait d'ailleurs si Albus allait encore être plus agaçant sur ce côté là, ou allait au contraire lui laisser plus de liberté.

... Non, elle pouvait toujours rêver. Ses deux frères avaient toujours eu depuis son entrée à Poudlard un instinct de protection surélevée qui l'avait toujours fait grincer des dents, et provoqué l'admiration d'Harriet, qui, Lily le soupçonnait fortement, avait un béguin d'adolescente pour James.

« Lily, mon coeur, tu es prête ? » lui demanda sa mère à l'entrée de sa chambre.

La rousse hocha la tête avec un sourire, laissa sa mère s'occuper d'un coup de baguette du transfert de sa valise, et rejoignit le reste de sa famille au rez-de-chaussée.

James était présent pour ce premier jour de rentrée sans lui depuis sept ans, un sourire goguenard et moqueur aux lèvres, ses cheveux noirs aussi décoiffés que ceux de son paternel et de son cadet, ses yeux bruns, les mêmes que ceux de Lily, pétillants de malice, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. James Sirius Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

« Allez les mioches, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! »

Ce à quoi répondit brillamment et très innocemment Albus par un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère aîné.

:.:

Tapotant impatiemment sa baguette contre la fenêtre du compartiment dans lequel il s'était installé, Scorpius ruminait.

Connasses de Weasley. Si jamais une d'entre elles pointait le bout de son nez devant lui dans les heures à venir, il serait _ravi_ de leur enfoncer sa baguette dans les narines jusqu'au _bout_.

Dominique, Rose, elles étaient toutes là à le faire chier depuis qu'il les connaissait. Rose à le poursuivre comme jamais, à l'épier _tout le temps _! Croyait-elle réellement qu'il ne la voyait pas ? Et puis cette _Dominique_ qui lui avait fait de la bringue au barbecue des Potter, le voyait déjà comme son petit ami ! Alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un malheureux baiser, qui n'avait même pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Non mais fallait pas pousser Merlin dans les orties !

Albus allait l'entendre. Tout était de _sa_ faute. Si il n'avait pas eu ces filles comme cousines, rien de cela ne serait arrivé dans sa vie.

Il devait être maudit. Sérieusement.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu grognes dans ton coin, Scorpius ? » se moqua Wyatt.

Ce dernier n'eut droit qu'à un doigt d'honneur comme réponse, et comme ce genre de réaction n'arrivait que rarement, Wyatt se mit à rire avec Mark de l'attitude de leur ami, le renfrognant encore un peu plus.

Oh oui, Albus allait l'entendre.

« Salut la compagnie ! » les salua Peter en entrant, suivi... d'Angel, encore plus belle que lorsque l'année passée s'était achevée.

Et un sourire machiavélique prit naissance sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Oui c'était immoral, oui ça allait faire du mal à Albus, mais il le méritait le saligaud !

... Non, quand même pas. Scorpius exagérait un tout petit peu. Angel et Albus dans le même compartiment, avec Angel à minauder avec Peter, et Veronica qui allait sûrement rejoindre Albus pendant le trajet, ça allait être un bordel inimaginable et Scorpius refusait de mourir aujourd'hui.

« Angel, vire. Je ne suis pas certain qu'un voyage avec Albus, Veronica et toi se passe à merveille.

La blonde fit la moue, Peter blêmit de l'affront, et Scorpius garda un sourire en coin, condescendant.

-Si ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils aillent se trouver un autre compartiment, répliqua Angel en serrant la main de Peter.

-Albus est mon meilleur ami, Angel. Et l'ami de tous ceux qui sont ici. Tu n'es _que_ la copine de Peter. Désolé d'ailleurs, mec. Mais ceci est pour éviter des morts.

-Tu vas vraiment la jouer comme ça, Scorpius ? » Demanda froidement Peter.

Mark et Wyatt observaient la scène, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, se demandant presque quelle mouche avait piqué Scorpius et Peter pour se parler de cette manière pour _une fille_.

Toujours avec un air condescendant, Scorpius observait Peter et Angel, toujours à l'entrée du compartiment, avec apparemment aucune intention d'en sortir, et soupira, blasé.

Et puis, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Il n'allait pas se pourrir la vie, Albus allait savoir gérer ça, et si il n'y arrivait pas, Scorpius se ferait un grand plaisir d'envoyer paître à la baguette au moins Angel.

« Fais comme tu veux, Peter. Tant que princesse Nott ne nous fait pas une poussée d'urticaire si Veronica se ramène de temps à autre dans le compartiment. »

Angel émit un léger ricanement, faisant passer un message que tout le monde présent comprit parfaitement : si ce n'était pas Veronica qui faisait une crise en la voyant. Et dans les secondes qui suivirent, Scorpius vit la touffe épaisse de son meilleur ami à travers la porte du compartiment. Impact dans trois, deux... un, zéro !

Mark, Peter, Wyatt, Angel et lui-même se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Albus quand il ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Son sourire aux lèvres se fana aussitôt quand il vit Angel, Peter, et leurs deux mains enlacées, et une pointe de tristesse mêlée à de la colère passa dans ses yeux émeraude.

Scorpius savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami, les paradoxes et le combat intérieur. Devait-il ou non faire la gueule ? Devait-il envoyer se faire foutre Angel au risque de froisser Peter, qu'il appréciait ?

« Salut les gars. Bonnes vacances ? » commença Albus d'un ton neutre en déposant sa valise dans l'espace fait pour.

Et l'atmosphère se détendit sensiblement, Mark laissa même échapper un soupir de soulagement. Tout le monde avait craint l'explosion, et Angel affichait un air angélique et victorieux en se calant tout près de Peter sur la banquette. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un premier pas vers une entente cordiale entre Albus et Angel. Tout le monde allait croire en ça.

Mais Scorpius avait vu. Il avait vu l'éclat dans les yeux d'Albus. Il avait vu ses mains trembler. Il avait vu son sourire qui sonnait tellement faux.

Il avait vu que son ami n'allait pas bien. Et convulsivement, il serra les poings.

:.:

Neville rangeait quelques dossiers quand on frappa à sa porte. Avec un soupir feint, il enjoignit l'élève suivant à entrer dans son bureau. Albus Severus Potter, visiblement confiant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Neville lui sourit familièrement mais se reprit très vite. Il s'agissait des entretiens des sixièmes années et non d'une papote devant un thé et des biscuits avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme de sa famille.

« Asseyez-vous Albus.

-Pourquoi tu ne me tutoies pas ? Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans cette pièce, _Neville_, fit sournoisement remarquer Albus.

Neville toussa un instant, notant l'incroyable similitude parfois des frères Potter à ne pas se plier aux règles qu'ils avaient tacitement appliqué depuis leur entrée à Poudlard : l'appeler Professeur Londubat semblait dérisoire plus ils avançaient en âge. Déprimant pour Neville qui songeait de plus en plus au manque d'autorité qu'il avait sur les membres de sa "famille".

-Nous sommes dans un cadre scolaire, Albus, donc je vous prierais de m'appeler Professeur Londubat. Donc, quel est votre projet professionnel ?

-Recherche en potions, travailler dans les laboratoires Goldstein m'intéresse beaucoup. Ils ont énormément de diversités dans le domaine des recherches.

-Potionniste donc. » conclut Neville sans s'étonner outre-mesure du choix du fils de son ami.

Albus avait toujours été étonnamment doué dans cette matière, un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion – si ce n'était pas _le_ meilleur élève – alors qu'il offrait en Histoire de la magie et Arithmancie des notes peu élevées. Et en réalisant que ça y était, James avait quitté Poudlard, qu'il ne restait que deux ans à Albus, et quatre à Lily, Neville vit le temps défiler à toute vitesse, il se vit vieillir, il se vit se faire rattraper par le temps. Il revit sa jeunesse mouvementée, ses marques, son évolution, il revit tout. Et se sentit encore plus âgé.

« Bon choix de carrière, Albus. Tu peux garder les matières principales propices à ce projet : potions, métamorphose, botanique, astronomie, étude des runes. Souhaites-tu garder Défense contre les forces du mal et sortilèges ? »

Pour Neville, ça allait de soi qu'Albus garderait ces deux matières, mais il lui fallait quand même poser la question. Obligation administrative.

« J'abandonne Défense contre les forces du mal, mais je garde sortilèges. »

Un blanc s'installa, Neville essayant de faire parvenir les informations, que son coeur jugeait erronées, à son cerveau et de les emmagasiner pour pouvoir réagir correctement et promptement.

« Tu abandonnes _Défense contre les forces du mal _? S'empourpra le directeur de Gryffondor, son visage lunaire virant au violine.

Défense contre les forces du mal était _la_ matière de la famille Potter. Le père venait régulièrement donner des conférences dans ce cours, James avait toujours été _excellent_ dans cette matière – et tout le monde regrettait qu'il n'ait pas choisi de devenir Auror -, Lily montrait aussi un talent indéniable, et Albus faisait partie du top dix de sa promotion dans cette matière.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, professeur Londubat. Et cette matière ne m'est d'aucun intérêt pour mon projet de carrière. »

Et Neville se rengorgea discrètement. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre autant la chose à coeur. Albus allait sur ses quinze ans, et semblait déjà déterminé à travailler dans le domaine des potions, et ne pas continuer à travailler la matière "favorite" de son paternel.

Soit. Il ne fallait juste pas qu'Harry l'en tienne pour responsable.

:.:

**Novembre 2022 **

« Attrape ça ! » lança Calvin à Hugo qui renvoya le Cognard de toutes ses forces vers un membre de l'équipe des vert et argent.

Hugo sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines au fur et à mesure que le match s'étendait en longueur. Sélectionné avec Calvin comme nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Hugo voulait mettre un point d'honneur à battre les serpents, et accessoirement à arracher par un Cognard la tête de Scorpius Malefoy.

Instinct fraternel surdéveloppé ? Peut-être. Mais la tête de Scorpius ne lui revenait toujours pas d'années en années. Il avait cette arrogance dans le regard, cette hauteur dans ses gestes, qui révulsait Hugo.

Oui, Scorpius était un mec bien, il n'en doutait pas, _mais_ il était un Malefoy qui avait fait souffrir sa soeur, et qui continuait indirectement. C'était viscéral. Et même si il trouvait Rosie stupide de continuer à apprécier amoureusement ce mec, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la défendre inconsciemment.

Donc de ne pas aimer Malefoy.

« GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! »

L'ampleur des encouragements du stade faisaient vibrer son corps tout entier et le sublimaient presque. Premier match de Quidditch, premières acclamations, premier sentiment de reconnaissance. Il fallait que ce soit également une première _victoire_, songea Hugo en envoyant le Cognard, capté en plein trajet vers un de ses coéquipiers, sur son cousin Albus dont la trajectoire fut déviée.

Le Souaffle revint à l'équipe des rouge et or, et Albus fusilla du regard Hugo qui lui tira, moqueur, un chapeau imaginaire.

Il _adorait_ le Quidditch, et ne comprenait d'autant mieux désormais l'engouement des sorciers pour ce jeu. Il avait été le public, et maintenant en tant que joueur, les sensations étaient toutes autres mais tout aussi fantastiques.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas être _moins_ bon que James et Fred qu'il remplaçait avec Calvin, il voulait être _Hugo Weasley_ et ne pas être comparé des heures durant ou hué, parce qu'il n'était pas à leur hauteur. Il serait meilleur qu'eux, unique, et oui, il n'aurait pas à subir la comparaison.

Fergus semblait avoir repéré le vif d'or, la foule était en délire, et les mains d'Hugo tremblaient sur sa batte. Malefoy talonnait Fergus de trop près.

D'un geste ample, son balai lancé vers un des Cognards qui se baladaient férocement sur un coin du terrain, Hugo allongea le bras, prit du recul, calcula rapidement la plus évidente trajectoire de Scorpius, et frappa de toutes ses forces.

Trois secondes plus tard, le corps de Scorpius était éjecté hors de son balai, et Fergus refermait ses doigts sur la balle dorée. Des exclamations de peur, de terreur, et d'enthousiasme traversaient les gradins. Pour la victoire de Gryffondor, pour Scorpius tombé violemment à terre, pour Hugo responsable de cette chute et de la victoire.

La foule rouge et or était en liesse, celle verte et argent belliqueuse.

Et Hugo ferma les yeux, laissant un fin sourire prendre naissance sur ses lèvres. _Ils avaient gagné grâce à lui_.

**:.:**

« Peut-on être aussi stupide ! » hurla Rose dans les oreilles de son jeune frère, qui grimaça au son de sa voix devenue terriblement aigüe par l'angoisse et la colère.

Voir le garçon qui hantait ses pensées depuis son entrée à Poudlard s'envoler, et ses briser quelques os dans sa chute, et tout ça par la faute de son cadet, lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve.

Et les images défilaient en boucle dans son esprit torturé. Ce n'était qu'un sport, certes, considéré comme violent, mais Rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'affreusement s'inquiéter pour le vert et argent.

Hugo ne semblait même pas s'en vouloir, et un grognement agacé sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

« T'es cinglée Rosie, c'est les risques du jeu. » lui asséna durement le brun, les sourcils froncés.

Clairement énervé par la réaction de son aînée.

Mais la bleue et bronze n'en avait cure. Ce qui comptait, c'était Scorpius. Malgré son attirance malsaine pour le vert et argent qui n'avait _jamais_ manifesté la moindre once d'intérêt pour elle, Rose se devait de le défendre.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Il aurait pu se rompre le cou !

-C'est du Quidditch, Rose ! C'est un sport où ce que j'ai fait est autorisé !

-Tu n'es qu'une brute, Hugo ! »

Ce dernier fit la moue, appuyé contre une colonne, et garda quelques instants de silence devant sa soeur, toute échevelée, ses cheveux roux hirsutes ramenés en un chignon haut, ses yeux bleus un peu humides, avant de répliquer :

« Je ne suis pas certain à ce moment précis que tu aurais eu la même réaction si Malefoy et moi avions inversé nos rôles. »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Rose derrière lui, les poings serrés, la mine revêche, et plus que le silence pour encaisser son angoisse. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison _valable_ d'en vouloir à son frère, ce n'était _que_ du Quidditch, Scorpius en avait du voir d'autres durant ses entraînements, et elle aurait du plutôt se réjouir comme Lucy ou ses autres cousins, et amis, de la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard.

Mais c'était hors de sa portée. Elle se considérait comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de l'héritier Malefoy, elle avait l'impression de péter les plombs. De ne plus être elle-même. Et cette constatation la minait à petit feu. La seule période où elle avait réussi à ne plus avoir le ventre tourneboulé pour lui avait été les mois passés avec Mark.

Mark qui avait réussi à l'apprivoiser petit à petit, à lui faire un peu sortir Scorpius de la tête, alors qu'elle devait, honteusement, l'avouer, son but premier avait été de se rapprocher de Scorpius en sortant avec un de ses amis. Il était l'archétype du mec adorable se cachant derrière une façade de brute un peu macho.

« Rose ? »

En parlant du loup, elle vit le bout de sa queue, et bien plus encore. Mark dans toute sa splendeur, ses cheveux bruns épais en bataille, son regard d'un bleu sombre. Et sa main, que Rose savait large et forte, entrelacée à celle de... Georgia Zabini.

Rose reconnut immédiatement la soeur cadette de Rupert Zabini, qui avait été le grand leader de Serpentard depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, et Georgia était sur la bonne voie pour reprendre le flambeau dans sa maison. Elle régnait déjà sur sa promotion avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa chevelure de lionne. Imposante et charismatique.

Et ce fut comme un uppercut dans son ventre. Georgia et son sourire suffisant, Mark et son regard fourmillant d'émotions. ç

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Mark en avisant les traces que les larmes avaient dues laisser sur ses joues.

-Parfaitement bien, merci Mark. » répondit plus ou moins sèchement Rose.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'afficher avec une autre depuis leur rupture, plus d'un an plus tôt. Elle ne réalisait pas. Et selon tout illogisme, le spectacle ne lui plaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Alors que deux minutes plus tôt, elle s'apitoyait sur le fait que Scorpius ne soit pas intéressé par elle.

Georgia n'avait pas laissé échapper un mot, se contentant de la jauger d'une façon qui déplaisait souverainement à la Weasley. Cette petite impertinente se permettait ?

« Tu devrais être contente, Gryffondor a gagné. »

Mark grogna à cette phrase de Georgia, mais n'en rajouta pas plus. Et Rose savait combien il lui en coûtait, connaissant son caractère belliqueux, son goût pour le Quidditch et sa place de batteur au sein de l'équipe de sa maison.

« La prochaine fois, je me ferais un plaisir de rendre à ton frère ce qu'il a fait à Scorpius. »

Ah non, apparemment elle s'était trompée. Mark ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de se battre, physiquement ou verbalement, fille ou garçon, Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Ils avaient eu leur lot de disputes et de réconciliations quand ils avaient été ensemble, leur relation étant plus conflictuelle que les autres avaient pu le voir ou l'imaginer.

« Oh mais je t'en prie. Fais donc. Et ensuite viens me voir que je te le fasse payer, Mark. »

Et c'était toujours avec lui qu'elle avait réussi à être acerbe et avoir le ton rempli de sarcasmes. Comme si le vert et argent déteignait sur elle chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence.

Puis, Rose tourna les talons avant que Mark n'ait la chance de répliquer. Mais elle entendit distinctement son grognement rageur, et bêtement, elle sourit.

**:.:**

**Décembre 2022**

Penchant la tête en arrière sous le jet brûlant de la douche, Albus laissa son esprit divaguer. Le premier semestre de sa sixième année avait été plus que rempli, riche en émotions.

Veronica lui courait toujours après alors qu'il avait rompu il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela. Son nouveau professeur de Potions l'avait pris en grippe alors qu'il excellait dans cette matière. Scorpius avait décidé de haïr son cousin Hugo depuis que celui-ci lui avait lancé un Cognard en pleine figure, abîmant, il citait, « son précieux visage », que Miss Bentley avait réparé en un clin d'oeil l'heure d'après à l'infirmerie, et Albus s'épuisait à tempérer toutes ses tentatives de vendetta.

Pour une raison curieuse également, Mark semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de provoquer Rose à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs ou en cours, alors que leur histoire datait de leur quatrième année et qu'il était en couple avec Georgia Zabini depuis déjà trois mois.

Quant à Angel, elle semblait blasée de sa relation avec Peter, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était rare de les voir tous les deux, et quand c'était le cas, ce n'était (quasiment) jamais pour se faire des papouilles et léchouilles en tout genre.

Et ça, ça ravissait Albus même si il en était désolé pour son ami et camarade de chambrée.

Angel était une garce, et dans son esprit, ça ne changerait sûrement jamais. Son regard continuait toujours à le brûler, ses lèvres continuaient toujours à le tenter, et cette foutue attirance malsaine qu'il avait pour la Nott commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Même quand il avait été avec Veronica MacDougal, il n'avait pas oublié Angel. Rien n'avait jamais été concret entre eux, Scorpius le lui avait répété des millions de fois pour le soulager quelque peu.

Ça n'avait pas marché, et ça ne marchait toujours pas.

Albus fit glisser son poing contre la paroi de la douche, et se promit de posséder Angel, même quelques instants, avant la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Une seconde, une minute, ou une heure. Qu'importe. Juste y goûter une seule fois. Éteindre cette foutue flamme qui le rongeait.

« Oh la gonzesse ! » hurla une voix bien connue à travers la porte.

Un Scorpius à coup sûr exaspéré qu'il prenne autant de temps dans la douche. Enfin il pouvait bien parler, lui, qui passait des heures à se coiffer pendant leurs premières années à Poudlard. Merlin merci, il avait délaissé les gels de toute sorte, et préférait porter désormais une coupe savamment coiffée en brosse avec quelques pics par ci par là.

Albus devait l'avouer, plus ils grandissaient, plus les filles s'intéressaient à eux. Pas que ça lui déplaise – et n'en parlons pas pour Scorpius qui en profitait dès qu'il en avait envie – mais recevoir des lettres poétiques et parfumées d'adolescentes de douze ou treize ans n'était pas dans ses fantasmes. Quant à son meilleur ami, il avait une côte impressionnante avec les filles de septième année qui voyaient en lui, à coup sûr, un trophée à dépuceler.

Ni lui, ni Scorpius, ni aucun autre garçon de leur chambre n'avait encore sauté le pas. Ils prévoyaient tous de le faire cette année. Peter avec Angel si ils continuaient ainsi leur relation – cela fit grincer des dents Albus -, Mark peut-être avec Georgia, bien que celle-ci soit encore un peu jeune – et qu'il y avait un grand frère en-dehors de Poudlard qui pouvait méchamment lui refaire le portrait si il touchait de trop près sa petite soeur – et Wyatt s'amusait bien d'après les dires avec sa Poufsouffle – Carrie ? Keary ? - et ne devait plus trop tarder à se pavaner.

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, Albus ouvrit brusquement la porte, manquant de faire tomber Scorpius qui s'était appuyé contre le chambranle, et qui laissa échapper un juron peu flatteur.

« T'as pris dix mille ans, t'essayais de te noyer ou quoi ? Râla Scorpius en se redressant.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Ça t'arrive tellement peu souvent aussi ! Intervint Wyatt, moqueur, allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Et habille-toi un peu, tu me donnes des frissons mon chou.

-On sait tous que t'as des tendances gays Wyatt, mais t'inquiètes, on t'aime quand même. » répliqua Scorpius avec un sourire entendu.

Wyatt rougit un peu et ne s'offusqua pas de la phrase de Scorpius, surprenant Albus qui l'avait toujours cru pleinement hétérosexuel. Il allait de surprises en surprises. C'était un revirement de situation intéressant, et vu la tête qu'affichait Scorpius, il ne pensait pas que sa raillerie avait tapé dans le mille.

« Oh ça va les gars, soyez tranquilles, vous n'êtes pas mon style. On se connaît trop pour ça. » clama Wyatt d'un air un peu moins assuré.

Albus comprenait sa peur d'être rejeté, sa peur d'être montré du doigt comme quelqu'un de différent, les moeurs sorcières et leur conservatisme n'ayant changé que depuis quelques années, contrairement au monde moldu qui avait accepté depuis dix ans le mariage gay.

« Pas de soucis, Wyatt. Vraiment, aucun de nous n'a de problème avec ça. Même Mark, le plus macho d'entre nous tous, fit Albus pour rassurer son ami.

Jamais il ne serait un paria parmi eux.

Mark acquiesça gravement en ajoutant : « Chacun son trip, mec. Si t'aimes bien carburer aux mecs, ça ne concerne que toi. Tant que les choses sont claires entre nous. »

Et un grand sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de Wyatt Higgs.

**:.:**

**Février 2023 **

« Petite lionne ! »

Exaspérée, Lily se tourna vers celui qui avait _osé_ interrompre son footing matinal et dominical. Un moment sacré, qu'elle chérissait depuis qu'elle l'avait commencé en début d'année.

Evidemment, ça devait être Scorpius Malefoy, bête noire d'Hugo, amour transi de Rose – bien que ça restait à vérifier depuis quelques mois – et meilleur ami d'Albus. Il semblerait même qu'il ait été le petit ami de Dominique.

« Où est ton merdeux de cousin ? »

Sérieusement ? Il était huit heures du matin, un dimanche, et il demandait où était Hugo ? Ce dernier ronflait sûrement dans son lit, à en faire trembler les murs, et à en agacer ses camarades de chambre. Calvin lui avait confié qu'ils testaient différents sorts avec les autres Gryffondor de sa promo pour réduire le volume des ronflements d'Hugo tellement ceux-ci étaient insupportables.

« En train de dormir, comme tu devrais le faire là tout de suite. » répondit sèchement Lily.

Quoique les gens pouvaient en dire, elle n'était pas très aimable le matin, et encore moins lorsqu'on la dérangeait. Même si c'était _Scorpius_. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer ce qu'il lui insufflait comme sentiments. Trop contradictoires, et Lily Luna ne s'imaginait pas atteinte comme Rose l'était – l'avait été ?

C'était à la fois une boule dans le ventre, un creux dans la poitrine, une répulsion inexpliquée. Un peu de tout ça à la fois. Le fait qu'il soit le meilleur d'ami de son frère n'arrangeait rien, c'était comme si le rôle fraternel avait déteint sur Scorpius à son égard.

Comme si elle était devenue la petite soeur qu'il n'avait pas.

Et cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

« Il aura peut-être une petite surprise en se réveillant, alors ! » jubila Scorpius.

Lily haussa les épaules, peu concernée par leur petite guéguerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Pour un stupide match de Quidditch. D'accord, elle avait été terriblement inquiète quand elle avait vu le corps de Scorpius éjecté de son balai de façon brutale. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'aurait rien de très grave. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol et de nombreux joueurs avaient subi bien pire.

« Et il paraît que tu sors avec Dubois de cinquième année, ajouta le blond avec un air malicieux scotché au visage.

Merlin, que ce serpent pouvait être sournois, songea Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas tes oignons. » répliqua Lily avant d'accélérer la cadence.

Mais Scorpius était du genre têtu et ne se faisait jamais laisser en plan comme cela. Il la rattrapa facilement, lui prit le bras et la força à s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui. Affichant une mine clairement rageuse.

Ses yeux gris avaient viré à la couleur de l'ardoise, plus sombres que d'habitude, sa bouche était plissée en une moue contrariée, ses cheveux blonds foncés en bataille, son tee-shirt blanc avec un léger col en v flattant son torse légèrement dessiné. Et Lily eut la fugace pensée qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

Lily secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de dériver sur de telles pensées comme une adolescente naïve et impressionnable. Jamais elle ne s'amouracherait de Scorpius Malefoy. _Jamais_. Ça serait tellement cliché : tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère. Tellement prévisible. Tellement peu digne d'elle.

« C'est un prétentieux qui croit être un dieu au Quidditch mais qui n'a jamais réussi à passer un seul essai pour entrer dans l'équipe des chatons. » fit Scorpius d'une voix traînante et méprisante.

Et c'est qu'il n'avait pas _totalement _tort. Mais Duncan Dubois – ou DD pour les intimes - était aussi quelqu'un de gentil, de drôle, et oui, peut-être qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle dans l'optique d'entrer dans l'équipe des chatons l'année prochaine – si il pensait long terme – misant sûrement sur le fait que sortir avec la fille Potter pouvait ouvrir des portes. Mais Lily l'aimait bien, et avait envie de croire que Duncan s'intéressait à _elle_ comme l'avaient fait Harriet et Calvin.

« Ne t'amourache pas d'un type comme lui, petite lionne.

-Ah et pourquoi ça ? S'indigna Lily en mettant les mains sur ses hanches – pose très prisée par les femmes ayant du sang Weasley coulant dans leurs veines.

-Parce qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

Scorpius avait énoncé ce fait si clairement, si sûr de lui, si convaincu, que le coeur de Lily avait raté un battement. Avant de se rappeler : c'était _Scorpius Malefoy_. Et à l'instar de ses deux frères, avec Scorpius il y avait possibilité d'ambiguïté.

Mais elle était consciente de n'être qu'une adolescente qui allait fêter ses quinze ans dans deux mois, alors que Scorpius allait être majeur dans quelques jours. Que pourrait-elle avoir d'intéressant à ses yeux ? Surtout quand les rumeurs filaient de part et d'autre de Poudlard : Scorpius aurait des préférences pour les septièmes années, plus âgées, plus matures. De vraies femmes déjà pour la grosse majorité.

« Je vais aller voir ce que tu as fait à Hugo cette fois-ci. Merci hein, il va être d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée. »

Et elle partit sans ajouter un mot de plus, sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose. Les mots se répétaient dans sa tête : « _Parce qu'il ne te mérite pas. »_

Si elle devait en croire James, Albus, et désormais Scorpius, personne ne la méritait et elle finirait seule avec peut-être deux ou trois chats.

**:.:**

Avec une moue indignée, Rose se plaignait mentalement de n'être née qu'en _mai_, ce qui faisait d'elle une candidate irrecevable pour le cours de Transplanage alors qu'Albus, Scorpius, Mark, Lynne, et _beaucoup d'autres_ de ses congénères allaient pouvoir le passer.

Tout le monde en parlait, tout le monde en était si excité que ça lui donnait la nausée. Rose détestait être laissée pour compte, détestait être en retard, détestait passer après les autres.

Et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la jupe de son uniforme, sa colère flamboyante. Pour si peu, oui, mais pour elle, c'était un réel chagrin. C'était un moment de moins à passer avec Mark, c'était prendre du retard sur ses cousins, sur ses amis, c'était se sentir isolée et rejetée.

**:.:**

**Mars 2023**

Soufflant sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer – le printemps n'était plus ce qu'il était -, Mark risqua un coup d'oeil vers le groupe de filles de Serdaigle qui papotaient mélangées à quelques filles rouge et or, assises dans une des alcôves du couloir.

Depuis quelques mois, depuis _novembre _exactement, Mark ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Georgia l'avait quitté, ayant bien vu que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, le traitant de tous les noms, faisant de lui un paria dans la promotion de la jeune fille, d'un an sa cadette, et des promotions plus jeunes. Une vraie future reine des serpents.

Mais il s'en souciait comme d'un salamandre.

Rose Weasley était revenue dans sa vie, doucement, lentement, mais sûrement. Au début, ça avait été comme être dans un rêve éveillé. Voir Rose pleurer l'avait étrangement bouleversé, avec pourtant la main de Georgia dans la sienne. Il avait eu cette irrépressible envie d'aller la consoler, de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien aller.

Et la réalité l'avait rattrapé : si Rose pleurait, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à ce moment précis. Elle pleurait parce que Scorpius avait fait une chute. Et il avait semblé à Mark que toute leur relation avait été faussée. Parce qu'elle voulait – avait voulu ? - Scorpius. Pas Mark Sanders, mais Scorpius Malefoy.

Ils s'étaient re-croisés, ils s'étaient engueulés, il l'avait insultée, injuriée, il lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée, il lui avait dit qu'il avait enfin compris, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait été qu'une garce manipulatrice, que Scorpius ne voudrait jamais d'elle, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne méritait rien de bien, il lui avait dit des horreurs.

Et elle avait répliqué, elle avait pleuré, elle lui avait tenu tête, elle lui avait dit toute la vérité, qu'elle cherchait bien à se rapprocher de Scorpius à la base, puis qu'elle s'était attachée à lui, qu'elle avait détesté le voir avec Georgia – parce qu'elle était la première _officielle_ depuis elle -, qu'elle rêvait de lui, qu'elle voulait l'étrangler pour hanter ses pensées, qu'elle voulait le clouer au mur pour toujours se souvenir du goût de ses lèvres, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait tant d'importance _maintenant_ alors que ça avait toujours été Scorpius.

Mark n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détester brièvement son ami, de lui battre froid et de ne pas prendre la peine de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Fidèle à lui-même, Scorpius n'avait pas cherché à appesantir la chose.

Et là, tout de suite, le sourire de Rose pour lui, juste pour lui, ses yeux bleus s'allumant d'une lueur si particulière en le regardant alors que ses amies lui parlaient, vives et agitées, lui donnaient l'impression de voler. D'être capable de tout.

De se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de cette rouquine mal lunée et aux tendances intellectuelles. Studieuse petite Serdaigle qui avait volé son coeur.

Il se sentait démuni, impuissant, et complètement sous le charme, incapable de se détacher d'elle, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas les exposer au grand jour. Trois mois qu'ils se voyaient désormais, régulièrement, en secret. Et ça le minait à petit feu. Il voudrait pouvoir lui tenir la main au sus et à la vue de tous, l'embrasser, lui toucher ses cheveux si indomptables, la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais c'était Rose qui ne voulait pas assumer, pas se montrer. « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. » qu'elle lui avait dit un soir dans la tour d'astronomie.

Si c'était si vrai, pourquoi était-il si malheureux alors ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire confiance à leur relation tant qu'ils ne s'afficheraient pas ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il même pas ? L'ombre de Malefoy était-elle encore présente ? Il ne lui semblait pas, elle ne le regardait plus, elle lui adressait à peine la parole en cours communs, et il n'y avait qu'à _lui_ qu'elle souriait ainsi.

Comme si il était la prunelle de ses yeux. Et Mark savait qu'il devait s'en suffire. Mais c'était son problème : il en voulait toujours, et toujours plus.

**:.:**

« Idiote ! » murmura furieusement Scorpius à l'adresse de Georgia qui avait envahi son espace vital dans la salle commune alors qu'il était en train de réviser ses cours de Rune, extrêmement difficiles au passage.

Georgia ne lui renvoya qu'une moue désabusée et moqueuse, et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil près de l'héritier Malefoy. Depuis sa troisième année, Georgia, en digne Zabini, avait filé une toile à travers les promotions des serpents, et seules les promotions supérieures à elle avaient été épargnées.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté sa chance en prenant Mark Sanders comme petit ami en début d'année.

Scorpius en y repensant secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait misé sur le mauvais hippogriffe et elle était beaucoup trop casse-chocogrenouille pour avoir une relation avec Mark. Et inversement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Microbe.

-J'ai seize ans, Scorpius, je suis très loin d'être un microbe. » répliqua Georgia en passant une main caressante dans ses cheveux drus d'un blond cendré.

Il avait toujours été étonné du contraste entre la peau caramel de sa cousine, les nuances claires de sa chevelure crépue, et ses yeux sombres. Rupert lui avait demandé qu'il fasse un peu attention à sa petite soeur, et Scorpius comprenait aisément pourquoi. Mais Georgia était intelligente et maligne : elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par le premier venu.

« J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. »

Génial. Il avait ses runes à bosser et ce microbe venait l'insupporter avec des services à tout va. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, par Merlin ? Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il avait enterrés la hache de guerre avec mini Weasley, et depuis il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier un tel courroux.

« Arrange-moi un rendez-vous avec Albus. »

Ou alors il était déjà tombé en enfer.

« Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme une cousine normale et me demander par exemple de t'expliquer un cours au lieu de vouloir courir après mon meilleur ami ? S'enquit Scorpius en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière de son fauteuil.

-Une Zabini et une Greengrass ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, répondit simplement Georgia avec un petit sourire entendu.

-Tu as sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Si Al t'intéressait sincèrement, ça fait longtemps que tu aurais essayé de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Pourtant tu as commencé avec Mark. Dis-moi tout chère cousine, c'est depuis qu'Albus est rentré dans l'équipe, fait un tonnerre, et est célibataire en ce moment ?

-Il y a un peu de tout ça, admit Georgia en faisant la moue, mais il faut avouer qu'avec les années, il s'arrange de plus en plus. A croquer le petit Potter. »

Mais le regard en amande de sa cousine se braqua un millième de seconde vers le fond de la salle commune, où étaient installées une bande de cinquième, sixième et septième années. Et Scorpius comprit en un quart de seconde ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa cousine, serra des dents, et maudit toutes les ambitions des Zabini.

« Tu veux emmerder Angel. » constata platement Scorpius.

C'était évident. Angel régnait en bonne petite reine des serpents, comme tous l'avaient prévu quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, fière et arrogante. Et Georgia cherchait déjà à l'évincer. Pour Scorpius, c'était une mauvaise stratégie, il restait encore un an et des poussières avant qu'Angel ne quitte Poudlard, et Georgia ne ferait peut-être pas le poids face à la Nott qui avait affirmé depuis le début son caractère, et marqué son territoire.

En voyant Angel s'esclaffer, rejeter sa chevelure blonde en arrière, et charmer instantanément tous ceux autour d'elle, Scorpius songea que décidément, non, Georgia n'avait pas sa chance tant qu'Angel restait dans la course. Surtout si sa cousine jetait son dévolu sur Al. Ça allait être une sombre année.

Personne n'était dupe. La relation Peter/Angel tirait _réellement _à sa fin, ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Peut-être même d'heures. Ils ne s'adressaient pratiquement plus la parole hormis pour se disputer, Angel flirtait outrageusement avec des septièmes, et des sixièmes d'autres maisons, Peter regardait le spectacle d'un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé avant de s'intéresser à la première fille potable qui passait près de lui. Tout ça couronné par une scène de leur part.

Parce que l'égocentrisme d'Angel ne pouvait pas encaisser que Peter puisse faire mine d'aller voir ailleurs. Parce que la dignité de Peter ne pouvait pas encaisser qu'Angel puisse flirter avec un autre.

« Prends-en toi à Peter.

La voix de Scorpius avait claqué, sèche et autoritaire. Mais le même sang coulait dans leurs veines : celui des Greengrass, dévoré par la fierté.

-Je ne prendrais jamais les restes de cette _fille_. Albus est _le_ mec qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à avoir, qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais vraiment tenté d'avoir, et qui la rend dingue par sa seule présence. Je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai observé Angel toute ma vie. »

Scorpius songea que Georgia ne prenait pas en compte que la réciproque était _totalement_ vraie. Qu'Angel rendait aussi Albus dingue par sa simple présence – quoiqu'un peu moins qu'avant. Mais que si un jour, ils réussissaient à avoir un terrain d'entente, Albus s'y jetterait sans hésiter une seconde. Les doutes et les interrogations viendraient après.

Et que par la suite, Scorpius devrait ramasser son meilleur ami, son _frère_, à la petite cuillère.

En parlant du serpent... ce dernier arrivait vers lui, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, son sac en bandoulière. Georgia affichait un sourire maîtrisé, et en murmurant rapidement, Scorpius lui fit remarquer, pince sans rire, que ça ne servait à rien de bomber la poitrine pour attirer l'attention d'Albus. Ce qui lui valut un pincement désagréable de la part de son adorable cousine.

« Salut Albus !

-Georgia, la salua-t-il poliment avant de se tourner vers Scorpius : Meredith Fuller organise une soirée chez les Poufsouffles demain soir, et nous sommes conviés très cher.

-Meredith Fuller ou la reine des soirées un peu trop arrosées, ricana le blond. On y fera un tour, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour y rester trop longtemps si elle m'approche de trop près.

-Un vrai tombeur, se moqua Albus. Je monte, j'vais me doucher. Réviser à la bibliothèque avec Wyatt et Peter a été riches en émotions.

-D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai préféré rester ici Potter ? »

Albus eut un sourire entendu, et après un vague salut à la cousine de Scorpius, ce dernier se tourna vers sa cousine, à la mine pâle et indéniablement vexée – et encore, il avait peur que ce soit un délicat euphémisme -, content de lui, satisfait du comportement de son pote Potter, et comblé par la réaction de Georgia.

« Vois par toi-même à quel point tu lui es _indifférente_, Georgy. »

**:.:**

**Avril 2023 **

En appliquant un léger coup de magimascara sur ses cils, Juno fit la moue. Rester toujours impeccablement maquillée, impeccablement coiffée, et impeccablement habillée, commençait à lui taper sur le système. Être la meilleure amie d'Angel Nott, la reine de promo, et la reine de leur maison accessoirement, impliquait quelques responsabilités.

Et il tardait à Juno de sortir de tout cet engrenage de Poudlard, et ne plus à avoir à se soucier de son apparence. N'étant ni spécialement vilaine, ni spécialement jolie, elle devait faire quelques efforts pour rester à un certain niveau.

Les autres élèves de sa promo, plus particulièrement la gente masculine, l'avait toujours vue comme une idiote sans cervelle, peu digne de leur intérêt physiquement et mentalement. Malefoy en premier plan. Et pourtant elle avait essayé de se conformer à l'image de _la_ fille avec qui il aurait voulu sortir, assurément. Mais peine perdue, il l'avait toujours regardée avec mépris et indifférence.

Blessant à souhait.

Et si les garçons des autres maisons faisaient mine de s'intéresser à elle, Juno se rendait toujours compte que c'était pour mieux approcher Angel. La belle Angel qui brisait tous les coeurs, et que rien, ni personne ne semblait atteindre. Personne ? Vraiment ? Juno savait mieux que personne qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait toujours réussi à faire perdre pied à la reine Nott, sans même le soupçonner.

Albus Potter en personne. Le duo Malefoy/Potter leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, elle se pâmant pour Scorpius, Angel niant farouchement publiquement tout sentiment (toute attirance) pour le brun.

« Ju, t'es prête ? » lança Angel en sortant de la salle de bain comme un boulet de canon.

Bien sûr, Juno avait été souvent jalouse de son amie. Physiquement, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait, et mentalement, elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et avait un caractère bien à elle.

Et Angel l'avait prise, _elle,_ pour amie, pour confidente, pour meilleure amie. Pas pour son nom, pas pour son pedigree, mais pour ce qu'elle était. Angel ne l'avait pas jugée, avait essayé de faire passer ses sentiments pour Scorpius arguant qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il n'était qu'un petit con, et autres insultes diverses et variées à son propos – incluant de temps en temps Albus -. Angel la défendait face aux autres si ils osaient essayer de rire à ses dépens de façon cruelle et gratuite. Angel s'était dénoncée à sa place quand elle avait accidentellement mis le feu en cours de Potions en troisième année, elle avait fait des soirées pyjamas avec elle dans la tour d'astronomie, riant, se gavant de bonbons, libérées. Angel la motivait tout le temps, l'aidait dans ses devoirs quand elle en avait besoin.

Angel était son pilier, sa soeur, et Juno ne savait pas ce qu'elle ne ferait pas en retour pour elle.

Des mauvaises langues disaient d'elle qu'elle était le larbin de la reine, sa suivante, mais elles ne comprenaient pas leur relation. Elles n'en saisissaient pas l'ampleur. Elles se soutenaient l'une l'autre, Angel plus que Juno, mais ça leur convenait. Tous les jours qui passaient, Juno était flattée d'avoir été ainsi mise sur le chemin d'une telle fille. Et si elle n'avait pas été si attirée par les garçons et indifférentes aux charmes féminins, Juno serait probablement tombée amoureuse d'Angel.

« Tu es radieuse, Jeremy va en tomber à la renverse, la complimenta Juno avec un sourire en admirant son amie qui avait laissé ses cheveux blonds vaporeux tomber sur ses épaules, et enfilé une robe bleue à manches longues qui moulait son corps comme une seconde peau, et des bottes noires.

-Merci Ju ! Tu vas rester avec Marian et Chloe aujourd'hui ? » S'enquit Angel en fronçant des sourcils, préoccupée.

Juno ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Angel faisait toujours office de maman poule. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, Juno mentit outrageusement.

« C'est ça. Je pense qu'on va faire encore les magasins, les connaissant. Ou alors se poser aux Trois Balais à un moment ou un autre. File t'amuser avec Jeremy, toi ! Il a l'air d'un garçon gentil. »

Depuis qu'elle avait _enfin_ rompu avec Peter, deux semaines plus tôt, Angel passait par une phase où elle appréciait _beaucoup_ être désirée par des garçons. Et Jeremy Rodriguez de Poufsouffle avait été le plus motivé – et le plus motivant - pour attraper la belle blonde.

Et après que la reine Nott ait filé pour son rencard à la sortie mensuelle à Pré-au-Lard, Juno noua négligemment ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute, et enfila un simple tee-shirt blanc, un jean, une veste en cuir brun et des tennis. Jamais elle ne s'était habillée aussi simplement pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Et elle fila à son tour, bien dans ses baskets, et bien dans sa peau.

Pré-au-Lard était modérément animé, les groupes d'amis, les couples, allant par ci par là, voir Zonko, W&W, se rafraîchir aux Trois Balais, ou chez Mrs Pieddodu. Et par chance, Juno trouva une place de choix sur un banc isolé de Pré-au-Lard, en face d'une fontaine, où elle s'installa, genoux repliés sous son menton, pieds croisés. Observant le monde autour d'elle. Se fondant dans l'anonymat.

Une bonne heure après qu'elle se soit installée, l'esprit au repos, la tête vers le ciel, elle sentit que quelqu'un approchait. Un garçon de son âge, ou peut-être d'un an de plus, qu'elle avait vaguement aperçu à Poudlard. Chez les lions, si elle ne se trompait pas.

Il avait un sourire engageant, des yeux bleus rieurs, des cheveux tirant sur l'auburn, et une mâchoire fine qui lui donnait un air de lutin irlandais.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il à Juno avec une voix chantante. Tous les autres bancs sont occupés et impossible d'en trouver un avec un minimum de tranquillité. »

Juno avait répondu d'un vague signe de tête et un léger sourire, fascinée par l'aisance de ce garçon un peu gringalet, dégingandé, et apparemment très ouvert. Il sortit de sa sacoche une espèce de petit carré d'où pendait deux fils dont il mit le bout dans chacune de ses oreilles.

Clairement intriguée mais trop intimidée, Juno resta muette n'osant pas demander au garçon ce que c'était. Il secouait la tête, tapotait des mains sur le dossier du banc, et semblait dans un autre monde. Et l'évidence la frappa : ce garçon était un né-moldu. Cet engin était trop peu sorcier pour appartenir à leur monde, et semblait assez _technique_.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis brusquement, le visage du garçon inconnu vint dans son champ de vision, il souriait encore, d'un grand et beau sourire, accentuant ses fossettes, plissant légèrement ses yeux, et Juno put même distinguer quelques tâches de rousseurs sur son nez aquilin.

« Tu veux écouter ? A Poudlard, mon ipod est brouillé par la magie. »

Il avait proposé ça si gentiment, si désintéressé. Parce que qui aurait proposé à une serpentard, de sang-pur, d'utiliser un engin moldu. Mais tentée par ce dépaysement, Juno accepta du bout des lèvres et prit un des fils pour mettre le bout plus rond dans une de ses oreilles. De la musique envahit son oreille gauche, et elle sursauta.

Et lui sourit encore plus face à sa maladresse.

« Je m'appelle Dominic O'Connell. Je suis en septième année à Gryffondor, et toi ?

Gryffondor, né-moldu... instinctivement, elle aurait dû reculer, partir, tourner les talons. Mais le monde n'était plus ce qu'il était, et quoique pourraient en penser son frère, sa famille, ses amis, Dominic avait l'air _si_ gentil. Si _simple_.

-Juno Higgs, sixième année de Serpentard. »

Elle n'avait pas hésité à le dire avec conviction. Serait-il gêné par cela ? Ou n'en aurait-il rien à faire ? Allait-il s'en aller ? Il semblait à Juno qu'elle jouait sa confiance en soi et son avenir sur cette seule rencontre. Que ce rouquin rouge et or détenait entre ses mains la suite de son destin. Que son rejet ou son acceptation allait redéfinir sa vie.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir à faire à une verte et argent ! S'enthousiasma Dominic. Tu as accepté si facilement que je vienne dans ton espace vital et utiliser avec moi un ipod, que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu appartenais à la maison du serpent. A moins que tu ne sois une née-moldue ?

-Je suis une sang-pur, contra Juno en se mordant les lèvres.

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans le bleu de ses yeux, mais Dominic continua à lui sourire.

-Alors viens t'encanailler un peu avec moi, petite sang-pur. » répliqua le rouge et or avant de se caler confortablement contre le dossier du banc, et en changeant de musique.

Quelques notes claires résonnèrent un instant dans l'oreille de Juno, puis la musique se fit plus sourde, plus violente, presque contradictoire. Si semblable à ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Confuse, perdue et exaltée à la fois. Vivante.

**:.:**

**Mai 2023 **

Albus grogna devant son parchemin de potions, apprenant et apprenant encore ses cours, des livres entassés près de lui, ouverts à différentes pages, et arracha un rire à Scorpius qui travaillait sur sa table, lui aussi entouré d'autant de parchemins et livres.

« On va devenir dingues, Al. Imagine-nous pour les ASPICS l'année prochaine ! Se moqua Scorpius, blasé par la quantité monstrueuse de travail qu'ils devaient fournir.

-Si on veut avoir le métier qu'on veut exercer, faut tout déchirer Scorp. Que ce soit dans mon domaine ou dans le tien, faut être _méga_ bons. »

Les deux amis visaient l'excellence, pour ne pas rester en arrière, pour pouvoir être satisfaits d'eux mêmes et du chemin parcouru. Et ils se soutenaient, se motivaient, s'aidaient. Peter, Wyatt et Mark étaient un peu plus dissipés, surtout Mark, mais ils suivaient plus ou moins la cadence de leurs deux amis. Quant aux filles de leur maison et promotion, Angel et Juno travaillaient aussi régulièrement – Juno ayant opéré une stupéfiante transformation -, Chloe ne faisait ses révisions qu'à moitié, trop occupée par ses histoires d'amour rocambolesques, Marian essayait de rester concentrée, et Meg, la solitaire de leur promotion, griffonnait comme à son habitude dans son coin.

Le fils Potter croisa les jambes sous la table qu'ils avaient envahi à la bibliothèque, dans un coin isolé, loin des bruits indésirables, loin des plumes griffonnants sur les parchemins, loin des soupirs agacés des élèves saturés. Ceux de septième année étaient plus que grognons, agacés, survoltés, et au bout de la crise de nerfs.

Quand il pensait que ça allait être son cas l'année prochaine, Albus était pressé d'en finir avec Poudlard. Entre le Quidditch, le révisions, les cours, Veronica au premier trimestre, les conneries avec Scorpius, son année n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais il adorait cette ambiance, cette école. Il adorait le cadre qu'il avait, les amis que Poudlard lui avait donné, les amours qu'il avait traversé.

« Brigade de la police magique, un Malefoy ? Qui l'aurait crû ? Tout le monde aurait pensé que j'aurais travaillé dans le domaine des affaires ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

-T'es qu'une brute, voilà pourquoi, le charria Albus en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Dommage que tu n'aies pas choisi Auror, toi sous les ordres de mon père, tu imagines ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est une de mes raisons pour ne pas avoir choisi ce projet. Et puis Auror, ça sonne trop héros. Auror Malefoy, bof. Commandant Malefoy, mille fois mieux, fit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

-Au départ, ce sera Agent Malefoy. » fit remarquer Albus.

Ce qui fit ronchonner dix secondes Scorpius avant que celui-ci ne réplique : « Agent, ça sonne aussi beaucoup mieux que _Auror_. Agent, ça fait vraiment très professionnel. Auror, ça fait un peu clown tu sais, rigolo. »

Albus lui balança sa plume au visage, provoquant un fou rire de son meilleur ami.

**:.:**

**Juin 2023 **

Légèrement nerveuse pour ses examens, Lily observait Scorpius et Albus discuter vivement, agiter des parchemins. Si elle se souvenait bien, ils sortaient de leur examen de métamorphose, et semblaient en léger désaccord sur une question. Mais trois secondes plus tard, Albus rendait les armes, Scorpius souriait largement et lui tapotait le dos.

Plus qu'une journée, et les sixièmes années auraient fini. Les ASPICS terminaient aujourd'hui, les BUSES également, les quatrièmes, troisièmes et deuxièmes années voyaient la fin de leurs examens dans deux jours, et les premières dans trois.

La salle sur demande allait recevoir sans aucun doute une énorme fête ce soir, et les soirs suivants, et Lily savait que la salle commune allait être déserte hormis ceux à qui ils restaient des examens à passer.

« Alors ça se passe bien jusqu'à présent les examens, Lily Jolie ? Lui demanda Duncan qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver près d'elle.

Lui et son habituel petit sourire charmeur.

-Je pense que ça va. Il reste encore deux jours, métamorphose, sortilèges et botanique. » répondit distraitement Lily, peu désireuse de continuer la conversation avec son petit ami depuis déjà début février.

_Cinq mois_. Par Merlin que le temps pouvait passer vite.

Duncan lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser, et Lily capta immédiatement l'attention de son frère et de son meilleur ami sur eux. Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête, et elle enleva brusquement sa main de l'emprise de Duncan qui lui offrit un regard interrogateur.

« Mon frère nous observe. Ça me gêne. Tu le connais. »

Oh oui, maintenant elle pouvait dire « Tu le connais. », Albus ayant fait une scène terrible quand il avait vu pour la première fois Lily avec Duncan, et ce dernier ayant fini à l'infirmerie pour réparer son nez cassé. Scorpius avait souri devant la scène, et Hugo avait essayé de retenir Albus avec Calvin.

Voilà jusqu'où les tendances sur-protectrices de son frère allaient. Et évidemment, par la suite, _elle_ était allée lui casser le nez. Ce qui lui avait valu une impressionnante engueulade de son parrain, le professeur Londubat, et une semaine de retenue.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, Lily. » fit Duncan en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, toujours fixée par Albus. Pourquoi la voyait-il comme une petite fille sans défense ? Elle avait bien prouvé qu'elle avait de la répartie mentalement et physiquement – le poing en pleine face pour Verity, et pour lui-même devaient le lui avoir montré. Mais Albus s'obstinait, encouragé par Scorpius, à se montrer protecteur, paternel, fraternel. Un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Il n'était _jamais_ content du choix de ses petits copains, et Lily devait bien avouer qu'elle ne choisissait pas non plus à chaque fois le top du top. Mais qu'importe ! Ils lui plaisaient et c'était l'essentiel pour elle.

« Je t'aime, tu sais Lily... »

Plus qu'un an, et elle serait débarrassée de ces énergumènes.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience vos avis, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçus avec l'attente et la qualité de ce chapitre... **Reviews ou mp**, je prends de tout !

Mille bisous les loulous.


End file.
